Watching series 5- Doctor Who
by TheOncomingSunshine
Summary: Pairings- 10/Rose Amy/Rory 11/River and a bit of 11/Amy and a lot of Jack/ anything that moves. May add Series 6 and 7. Flesh and stone part 3 up now... / Bit rushed, sorry!
1. Meetings

**I've read unfinished fics of these and I loved them. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own doctor who.**

**Watching Doctor Who- Series 5**

"Doctor!" Amy Pond shouted, as she fell through the ceiling and onto the floor next to Rory.

"Will whoever is on top of me please get off…" The Doctor called into the darkness as someone fell onto him.

"It's me." River answered, caressing the doctor's face with her gentle hands

"Okay, you can stay, honey." The doctor winked, even though he knew River couldn't see it

"The disturbing thought is that is our daughter." Rory whispered to Amy as the light flickered on.

"Who's there?" A voice that only the 11th doctor and River knew called out, the 10th doctor

Captain Jack approached Amy, helping her up and kissing her hand "I am Captain Jack Harkness, and who might you be?" He smiled flirtatiously.

"My wife!" Came Rory's voice instead. Jack backed away, his hands up in defence.

"Whoa, sorry dude. I didn't know."

"Jack Harkness, long time no see. You are the same as ever." The 11th Doctor said.

"Uhh, do I know you?" He asked confusion growing on his face,

"You should, remember Martha, nanogenes and siltheen?" The 11th Doctor asked earning bewildered looks from Amy and Rory. Jack had a huge smile on his face and hugged the doctor.

"DOC!"

"No… No, don't; don't ever call me that… ever." The 11th Doctor shook his head.

"You can't be the doctor! He is! Unless you are… and he…" Rose said, pointing towards the tenth doctor.

"Yes I am, and yes he did…" Eleven replied.

"But you're the doctor… not him." Amy said, confused.

"I regenerated, this is my 10th form, and I am the 11th." Amy understood.

"Look!" Rory announced, he picked up a note that said.

'Dear Amy, Rory, River, my thief, Rose and Jack.

In a room next door there is a T.V. and two sofas. The seating plan is

Sofa 1- Rory, Amy, the 11th doctor and River

Sofa 2- Rose, Jack and the 10th doctor

PLEASE STICK TO THIS SEATING PLAN

You will be watching a show called 'Doctor who'. You will be watching series. Amy's, 11's and Rory's first adventures. Tissues are on the table, Amy. If you have something to say during the episodes you will pause and say what you think is relevant and after you have said what you need to say the episode will continue. Ten, your memory of this will be erased afterwards to stop any paradoxes or so on. Please enjoy x

Love from,

Sexy (AKA The doctor's TARDIS)

They all walked into the room, all sitting where they were told. The 10th doctor pressed play and the opening credits started.


	2. Eleventh hour

The eleventh hour

SPACE: CLOSE-UP ON MOON BEFORE SWITCHING TO EARTH. ZOOM THROUGH CLOUDS.

EXT. LONDON, NIGHT.

The TARDIS flies out of control over London.

INT TARDIS

The center console sparks and the room is in flames. Pan towards the open doors and we see the newly-regenerated DOCTOR hanging on by his hands, sonic screwdriver in his mouth.

EXT. LONDON, NIGHT.

The DOCTOR begins to pull himself into the TARDIS. He turns at the sound of a bell and sees that he is about to hit "Big Ben". He uses the screwdriver on the controls and slips out as the TARDIS speeds up, narrowly missing the top of the tower.

INT TARDIS

He pulls himself inside, closes the doors and falls against them with a sigh. It lurches and spins out of control.

EXT NIGHT.

A child's windmill is turning. Pan across an overgrown garden with a slightly dilapidated shed, abandoned tools, a park bench and a swing set. We see a modest house through an arbour and follow through. Then there is a young girl's voice.

GIRL:  
Dear Santa, thank you for the dolls and pencils and the fish. It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you.

Amy cringes, knowing what was coming next; even if it was in a different universe she could remember it clear as the day.  
INT BEDROOM, NIGHT

A young ginger-haired girl is kneeling beside her bed, eyes closed, saying her prayers

"Aw, who's that?" Jack asked 11, who was smirking slightly.

"Wait and see." 11 replied  
GIRL:  
But honest, it is an emergency. There's a crack in my wall. (turns to wall where there is a crack spreading across it. Returns to prayer) Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but... I know it's not, because, at night, there's voices. So please, please, could you send someone to fix it? Or a policeman. Or...

We hear the TARDIS materializing and then a crash and glass breaking. The young girl turns her head towards the window.

"And this is where the doctor comes." River commented

"Oh and sorry for breaking the shed." 11 apologized to Amy, who just nodded  
GIRL:  
Back in a moment.

She gets up from the floor, picks up a torch from the nightstand, runs to the window and pulls back the curtain to look outside. The TARDIS has materialized on his side and knocked down part of the shed. There is smoke rising from it.

GIRL:  
(looks up at the sky) Thank you, Santa.

EXT HOUSE, NIGHT

The girl steps outside wearing a red jacket and matching wellies. By the light of the torch, she makes her way through to where the TARDIS has crashed. The doors suddenly open at the top and a rope with a grappling hook is thrown out. It latches onto a lawn roller. The girl watches as first one hand then the other come over the edge followed by the DOCTOR'S head.

DOCTOR:  
Can I have an apple? All I can think about - apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving. That's new - never had cravings before. (straddles the TARDIS and looks back inside) Whoa! Look at that!

"Why are you all wet?" Rose wondered

"Just wait and see." 11 winked  
GIRL:  
Are you OK?

DOCTOR:  
(puts both legs over the side, sitting on the edge) Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up.

"Ouch." 10 shivered, knowing how far the drop was.  
GIRL:  
You're soaking wet.

DOCTOR:  
I was in the swimming pool.

"Oh." Rose nodded  
GIRL:  
You said you were in the library.

DOCTOR:  
So was the swimming pool.

Everyone laughed at how upfront 11 was being to Amelia.  
GIRL:  
Are you a policeman?

DOCTOR:  
Why? Did you call a policeman?

GIRL:  
Did you come about the crack in my wall?

"Now this sounds interesting." Jack nodded  
DOCTOR:  
What cra...? (falls to the ground) Agh!

"Why aren't you, um, sleeping like last time?" Rose asked

"Because with regeneration the results vary, sometimes you'll be so weak you'll fall asleep or sometimes you're left in pain." 10 explained  
GIRL:

Are you all right, mister?

DOCTOR:  
(kneeling) No, I'm fine, it's OK. This is all perfectly norm... (opens mouth and releases regeneration energy)

GIRL:  
Who are you?

"Finally she asks." Jack muttered earning glares from Rose, Amy and River.  
DOCTOR:  
(energy rising from his hands) I don't know yet. I'm still cooking. Does it scare you?

GIRL:  
No, it just looks a bit weird.

"Agreed." Rose smiled  
DOCTOR:  
No, no, no. The crack in your wall. Does it scare you?

GIRL:  
Yes.

DOCTOR:  
(jumps up) Well, then, no time to lose. I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions and don't wander off. (strides away with purpose and walks into a tree, knocking him to the ground)

"You actually walked into a tree, I thought Amy was lying." Rory smirked

"Now, now Rory we all have bad days." 11 told him

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'll still love you." River leaned into 11, causing him to smile.  
GIRL:  
You all right?

DOCTOR:  
(lying on the ground) Early days. Steering's a bit off.

"Just a bit, yeah." River smiled.  
INT. HOUSE, KITCHEN

The DOCTOR stands there looking around.

GIRL:  
If you're a doctor, why does your box say "Police"?

"You never actually answered that question." Amy muttered

"Because the TARDIS is stuck as a police box." 10 told Amy

"Why?" Rory asked

"The chameleon circuit is kind of broken." 11 said

"He says he's gonna fix it but he never does." River laughed  
DOCTOR:  
(takes a bite of the apple she offers, chews and then spits it out before coughing) That's disgusting. What is that?

GIRL:  
An apple.

DOCTOR:  
Apples are rubbish. I hate apples.

"Hey, doctor be nice. She's only little." Rose frowned

GIRL:  
You said you loved them.

DOCTOR:  
No, no, I love yoghurt. Yoghurt's my favourite. Give me yoghurt.

Everyone except Amy ad the doctors roll their eyes.  
The GIRL runs to the fridge and gets him a yoghurt. The DOCTOR opens the container and pours it into his mouth. He spits that out as well.

DOCTOR:  
I hate yoghurt, it's just stuff with bits in.

"Why are you so picky?" Jack asked  
GIRL:  
You said it was your favourite.

DOCTOR:  
New mouth, new rules. (wipes back of hand across his mouth) It's like eating after cleaning your teeth, everything tastes wro-agh! (has a small fit)

"Serves you right." Amy hit 11's arm "Shouldn't take advantage like that, should you?"  
GIRL:  
What is it? What's wrong with you?

DOCTOR:  
Wrong with me? It's not my fault. Why can't you give me decent food? You're Scottish - fry something.

The GIRL turns on the stove and begins to fry up bacon as the DOCTOR uses a towel to dry his hair.

DOCTOR:  
Ah! Bacon!

The DOCTOR sits and the table and eats the bacon from a plate and the GIRL watches with a laugh. The DOCTOR makes a face and agains spits out the food.

DOCTOR:  
Bacon. That's bacon. Are you trying to poison me?

"Maybe she was." River winked  
The GIRL turns on the stove again and cooks some baked beans as the DOCTOR watches.

DOCTOR:  
Ah, you see, beans.

"I bet he doesn't like beans." Rose told the group

"You're on." Jack shook Rose's hand  
Once more at the table, the DOCTOR takes a forkful of beans an promptly spits them into the sink as the poor GIRL makes a face.

"Ha." Rose grinned while Jack hid his face in shame.  
DOCTOR:  
Beans are evil. Bad, bad beans.

Next, the girl simply spreads butter over a slice of bread.

DOCTOR:  
Bread and butter. Now you're talking.

EXT. HOUSE, NIGHT

At the open door, the DOCTOR throws the plate outside. We hear it crash and a cat meow.

"I'm guessing you didn't like that either." Jack joked "But maybe the cat does."  
DOCTOR:  
And stay out! (closes the door behind him)

INT. HOUSE, KITCHEN

The GIRL looks in the fridge as the DOCTOR paces.

GIRL:  
We've got some carrots.

DOCTOR:  
Carrots? Are you insane? No, wait, hang on. I know what I need. I need... I need... I need... (looks in both the fridge and freezer) Fish fingers and custard. (takes out both items)

"Ew, please say he doesn't eat it." Rose asked  
LATER, sitting at the table, the DOCTOR dips a fish finger into a bowl of custard then takes a bite. Across from him, the GIRL eats ice cream from the container. The DOCTOR then picks up the bowl and drinks the custard from it. It leaves a mustache which he wipes away with his hand.

"That. Is. Disgusting." Rose hid her eyes from the screen  
GIRL:  
Funny.

DOCTOR:  
Am I? Good. Funny's good. What's your name?

GIRL:  
Amelia Pond.

10, Rose and Jack all looked at Amy, who nodded. "So, that's you?" Jack asked, Amy nodded again "Cute, Rory you're one lucky guy."  
DOCTOR:  
Ah, that's a brilliant name. Amelia Pond, like a name in a fairy tale. Are we in Scotland, Amelia?

AMELIA:  
No. We had to move to England. It's rubbish.

"Ooh, poor ickle Amy doesn't like England." Jack laughed

"Shut up." Amy muttered  
DOCTOR:  
So what about your mum and dad, then? Are they upstairs? Thought we'd have woken them by now.

AMELIA:  
I don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt.

"I do now, though." Amy smiled  
DOCTOR:  
I don't even have an aunt.

AMELIA:  
You're lucky.

"Not really." 10 frowned  
DOCTOR:  
I know. So, your aunt. Where is she?

AMELIA:  
She's out.

DOCTOR:  
(surprised) And she left you all alone?

"Isn't she supposed to look after you?" Rose asked Amy, who just shrugged.  
AMELIA:  
I'm not scared.

DOCTOR:  
'Course you're not. You're not scared of anything! Box falls out of the sky, man falls out of box, man eats fish custard, and look at you, just sitting there. So you know what I think?

AMELIA:  
What?

DOCTOR:  
Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall.

"Oh, please say we see the crack now." Jack hoped looking at 11 and Amy, who both laughed  
INT. HOUSE, AMELIA'S BEDROOM

DOCTOR:  
(examines crack) You've had some cowboys in here. Not actual cowboys, though that can happen.

"Nice way to break it to her." River muttered  
AMELIA:  
(stands in the doorway, apple in her hand) I used to hate apples, so my mum put faces on them. (she hands the DOCTOR an apple with a smiley face carved into it)

DOCTOR:  
She sounds good, your mum. (tosses apple into the air and catches it) I'll keep it for later. (goes back to examine the crack) This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's a thing - where's the draught coming from?(runs the sonic screwdriver along the crack then checks the readings) Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey. You know what the crack is?

AMELIA:  
What?

DOCTOR:  
It's a crack. (runs fingers along crack) I'll tell you something funny. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, 'cos the crack isn't in the wall.

"How?" Rose and Rory asked

11 tapped his nose.  
AMELIA:  
Where is it, then?

DOCTOR:  
Everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together...right here in the wall of your bedroom. (presses ear against wall) Sometimes, can you hear…

AMELIA:  
A voice? Yes.

The Doctor hears an echoing voice. He takes the water glass from the nightstand, pours out the water, then presses it against the wall, and then his ear against the other end.

VOICE:  
Prisoner Zero has escaped.

DOCTOR:  
Prisoner Zero?

AMELIA:  
Prisoner Zero has escaped. That's what I heard. What does it mean?

VOICE:  
Prisoner Zero has escaped.

DOCTOR:  
(steps back from the wall) It means that, on the other side of this wall, there's a prison and they've lost a prisoner. Do you know what that means?

"Again, nice way to break it to her." River laughed  
AMELIA:  
What?

DOCTOR:  
You need a better wall. (moves her desk out of the way) The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut. Or...

AMELIA:  
What?

DOCTOR:  
You know when grown-ups tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?

"Yes." Everyone but Amy and the doctors said  
AMELIA:  
Yes.

DOCTOR:  
Everything's going to be fine.

The DOCTOR holds out his hand and AMELIA grasps it. With his other hand, the DOCTOR uses the sonic screwdriver on the crack. AMELIA peers around his as a bright light shines through the crack as it widens. In the dim light, we can see what looks to be cells.

"So, there was a prison in her bedroom, cool." Jack grinned then turned to Amy "If you want we can play police officers and you can be he prisoner." He winked

"No way." Amy rolled her eyes, this guy was persistent and it was starting to get on her nerves.  
VOICE:  
Prisoner Zero has escaped.

The DOCTOR takes a step closer to the crack.

VOICE:  
Prisoner Zero has escaped.

DOCTOR:  
Hello? Hello?

A giant blue eye peers at them through the crack.

AMELIA:  
What's that?

A small ball of light or electricity shoots out from the crack, strikes the DOCTOR and he falls against the bed. The crack then seals once more.

DOCTOR:  
There. You see, told you it would close. Good as new.

"It's still there." Rose told 11  
AMELIA:  
What was that thing? Was that Prisoner Zero?

DOCTOR:  
No. I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard. Whatever it was, it sent me a message. Psychic paper, takes a lovely little message. 'Prisoner Zero has escaped.' But why tell us? Unless... (stands)

AMELIA:  
Unless what?

DOCTOR:  
(looks around) Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here. But he couldn't have. We'd know. (runs out of the room)

"Doctor, seriously. Little girl!" River hit him on the head

"Yeah, well it's Amelia Pond, if anyone could take it she could." 11 looked at Amy in pride while she blushed  
INT. HOUSE, HALL

DOCTOR:  
(looks around, confused) It's difficult. Brand-new me, nothing works yet. But there's something I'm missing... (close-up on the DOCTOR'S eyes) in the corner...(turns to face one of the doors at the other end of the hall) of my eye.

There is an echoing sound of machinery along with a deep bell.

DOCTOR:  
(runs down the stairs) No, no, no, no, no, no!

AMELIA follows.

EXT. NIGHT, BACK GARDEN

DOCTOR:  
(runs outside) I've got to get back in there! The engines are phasing, it's going to burn!

AMELIA:  
But... it's just a box! How can a box have engines?

"Not just any box, Amelia." 10 smiled.  
DOCTOR:  
(frees grappling hook and gathers the rope) It's not a box. It's a time machine.

AMELIA:  
(disbelieving) What, a real one? You've got a real time machine?

"Oooh, this is gonna be good." Jack grinned.  
DOCTOR:  
Not for much longer if I can't get her stabilised. Five-minute hop into the future should do it. (loops rope through door handles)

AMELIA:  
Can I come?

DOCTOR:  
Not safe in here, not yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes, I'll be right back.(hops onto the edge and prepares to go inside)

AMELIA:  
People always say that.

DOCTOR:  
(jumps down to the ground and looks into her face) Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me, I'm the Doctor.

AMELIA smiles and the DOCTOR climbs back onto the TARDIS. Holding onto the rope, he gives her a last look before jumping.

"See, that's what you do you make people trust you so much in just a few minutes." Rose tapped 10 on the nose  
DOCTOR:  
Geronimo!

The TARDIS doors slam shut and AMELIA watches as the TARDIS dematerializes. When it's gone, she runs back inside.

INT. HOUSE

AMELIA runs up to her room, pulls a small suitcase from under her bed and begins to pack. As she runs across the hall, one of the doors that was closed on her way up is now open. Packing done, AMELIA heads back downstairs, not noticing the open door.

EXT. NIGHT, BACK GARDEN

Now wearing a warm coat and hat, AMELIA runs to where the TARDIS disappeared, puts her suitcase on the ground, sits on it and waits.

INT. HOUSE

Through the kitchen window, we see AMELIA waiting and a shadowy figure darts past and is gone. We then pan to the clock on the wall as it ticks away the seconds. 11:30 becomes 10:20.

"What was that figure? I've never seen that in my house before.2 Amy asked worriedly

"I think that was prisoner 0." 10's frown got deeper as he said the sentence  
GARDEN, DAY

The TARDIS materializes in AMELIA'S back garden. The door opens and the DOCTOR emerges amid billowing smoke, cloth held over his nose and mouth.

DOCTOR:  
Amelia! Amelia! (runs towards house) I worked out what it was. I know what I was missing! You've got to get out of there! (uses screwdriver on door lock and it opens after a few tries)

"Ha, that's why you should have a sonic blaster." Jack laughed "It works better."

"Shut up, Jack." Rose slapped Jack on the arm  
INT. HOUSE

DOCTOR:  
Amelia? (runs upstairs) Amelia, are you all right? Are you there? (goes immediately to the door that troubled him before and tries to open it with the screwdriver) Prisoner Zero is here. Prisoner Zero is here! Prisoner Zero is here! Do you understand me? Prisoner Zero is... (he turns and is hit on the head with a cricket bat)

"Something tells me the doctor was a little late." Rose frowned

"Just a bit, yeah." Amy joked while 11 cowered back into his seat  
EXT. DAY

An ambulance with its siren on approaches a large brick building, a hospital.

INT. DAY, HOSPITAL CORRIDOR

A male nurse in blue scrubs follows a woman in a business suit

INT. DAY, WARD

All the patients are unconscious. The woman stops in front of one of the beds, the man beside her.

WOMAN:  
So. They all called out at once, that's what you're saying? (man nods) All of them, all the coma patients. (flips through patient's file) You do understand that these people are all comatose, don't you? They can't speak.

NURSE:  
Yes, Dr Ramsden.

"Rory!" Amy grinned "That's my boy."  
DR RAMSDEN:  
Then why are you wasting my time?

NURSE:  
Because they called for you.

"Or the doctor." Amy kissed Rory on the cheek "My stupid nurse."  
DR RAMSDEN:  
Me?

PATIENT:  
(softly) Doctor.

DR RAMSDEN and the NURSE turn to face the PATIENT who is still unconscious.

PATIENT:  
(softly) Doctor.

"Creepy." Rose shuddered  
All the other patients begin to speak, saying "Doctor"

INT. HOUSE, HALL

The DOCTOR slowly comes to, and, as his vision clears, he sees a female police officer in a very short skirt speaking into her radio.

"Wow, nice legs." Jack commented while Amy blushed "Who's that, doctor?"

"A friend, a very good friend in fact." 11 smiled

"But she cuffed you up." Jack was confused

"There was a reason." 11 told him  
OFFICER:  
White male, mid-20s, breaking and entering. Send me some back-up, I've got him restrained. (ends conversation and sees the DOCTOR is awake) Oi, you! Sit still.

"Ooh and commanding." Jack crooned "I like her already."

"Jack." Everybody groaned  
DOCTOR:  
(groans) Cricket bat. I'm getting cricket bat.

OFFICER:  
You were breaking and entering.

"I think we could see that." Rory muttered  
The DOCTOR tries to stand and finds out he's handcuffed to the radiator.

DOCTOR:  
Well, that's much better. Brand-new me, whack on the head. Just what it needed.

"Ever the optimist, aren't you?" River laughed  
OFFICER:  
Do you want to shut up now? I've got back-up on the way!

"Ooh, back up never good." Jack grinned

"Does anyone else think that skirt is a bit short for a police lady?" 10 asked

"Oh yeah." Rose nodded while Rory winked at Amy

"I like the length." Rory wrapped his arm around Amy's shoulder

"Rory!" Everyone but Amy and Rory shouted  
DOCTOR:  
Hang on, no, wait - you're a policewoman.

OFFICER:  
And you're breaking and entering. You see how this works?

DOCTOR:  
But what are you doing here? Where's Amelia?

OFFICER:  
Amelia Pond?

DOCTOR:  
Yeah. Little Scottish girl. Where is she? I promised her five minutes but the engines were phasing. I suppose I must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to her?

OFFICER:  
Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time.

"Oh uh, the doctor is in trouble." Rose grimaced  
DOCTOR:  
How long?

OFFICER:  
Six months.

"Something tells me, you were even later than that." 10 looked 11 who nodded  
DOCTOR:  
No, no, no! I can't be six months late! I said five minutes. I promised. (sniffs)

The OFFICER walks away, reaching for her radio.

DOCTOR:  
What happened to her? What happened to Amelia Pond?

OFFICER:  
(into radio) Sarge, it's me again. Hurry it up, this guy knows something about Amelia Pond.

"What happened to you, then?" Jack asked Amy

"You'll find out." Amy replied  
The DOCTOR'S gaze goes past the OFFICER to that same door from his last visit.

INT. DAY, WARD

DR RAMSDEN is examining the first patient to speak. Pictures of the man and his dog are on the nightstand.

DR RAMSDEN:  
I don't think they were even conscious.

NURSE:  
Dr Ramsden, there is another sort of, um, funny thing.

DR RAMSDEN:  
Yes, I know. Dr Carver told me about your conversation. We've been very patient with you, Rory. You're a good enough nurse, but for God's sake!

RORY:  
I've seen them.

"Seen what?" Rose asked, intrigued

"Spoilers." River said before Rory could say anything  
DR RAMSDEN:  
These patients are under 24-hour supervision! We know if their blood-pressure changes. There's no possibility you'd have seen them wandering in the village! Why are you giving me your phone?!

RORY:  
It's a camera too. (holds phone out)

DR RAMSDEN:  
(reaches for phone then pager beeps. she takes it out) You need to take some time off, Rory. A lot of time off. Start now. (RORY tries to argue) Now!

"Aw, poor Rory." Amy ruffled his hair.  
RORY nods and leaves.

INT. HOUSE, HALL

The DOCTOR is still sitting on the floor.

DOCTOR:  
I need to speak to whoever lives in this house now.

OFFICER:  
I live here.

"So, where does Amelia live?" Jack asked confused. Everyone laughed but Jack.  
DOCTOR:  
But you're the police.

OFFICER:  
Yes, and this is where I live. You got a problem with that?!

"I do." Jack sighed

"Seriously, Jack? It's obvious." Rose tapped his skull making him flinch  
DOCTOR:  
How many rooms?

OFFICER:  
I'm sorry, what?

DOCTOR:  
On this floor. How many rooms on this floor? Count them for me now.

"Commanding, aren't you?" Rose asked

"Comes with the job." 11 laughed  
OFFICER:  
Why?

DOCTOR:  
Because it will change your life.

OFFICER:  
Five. (points) One, two, three, four, five.

DOCTOR:  
Six.

"Where?" Rory asked

"Keep looking." 10 answered, he'd obviously seen it too  
OFFICER:  
Six?

DOCTOR:  
Look.

OFFICER:  
Look where?

DOCTOR:  
Exactly where you don't want to look. Where you never want to look, the corner of your eye. Look behind you.

OFFICER:  
(slowly looks and sees the door) That's... That is not possible. How's that possible?

"Perception filter." Jack muttered  
DOCTOR:  
There's a perception filter round the door. Sensed it the last time I was here. Should've seen it.

OFFICER:  
But that's a whole room. That's a whole room I've never even noticed.

"That's what perception filters do." Jack told her  
DOCTOR:  
The filter stops you. Something came a while ago to hide. It's still hiding. You need to uncuff me now!

The OFFICER slowly begins to walk down the hall towards the room.

OFFICER:  
I don't have the key. I lost it.

"What kind of police officer loses a key?" Jack asked

"A clumsy one." River shrugged  
DOCTOR:  
How can you have lost it?! Stay away from that door! (she keeps walking) Do not touch that door! (she puts her hand on the doorknob) Listen to me! Do not open that... (she turns the knob) Why does no-one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to? (she slowly enters the room) Again...? (he frantically searches his pockets) My screwdriver, where is it?

"Aw, poor doctor split from hi true love. The sonic screwdriver." Jack joked while 11 narrowed his eyes at Jack  
INT. HOUSE, MYSTERY ROOM

The room is dusty. There are old boxes on the floor, the curtains are barely there and the walls have large spots of water damage. There is a table in the middle of the room.

"I'd get out if I were you." Jack said to the screen  
DOCTOR: (v.o.)  
Silver thing, blue at the end. Where did it go?

OFFICER:  
There's nothing here

"Not yet, anyway." Jack frowned  
DOCTOR: (v.o.)  
Whatever's there stopped you seeing the whole room.

INT. HOUSE, HALL

DOCTOR:  
What makes you think you could see it?

INT. HOUSE, MYSTERY ROOM

DOCTOR: (v.o.)  
Now, please, just get out!

"Yeah!" Jack agreed  
OFFICER:  
Silver, blue at the end?

DOCTOR: (v.o.)  
My screwdriver, yeah.

OFFICER:  
It's here.

"Reunited once again." Jack laughed  
INT. HOUSE, HALL

DOCTOR:  
Must have rolled under the door.

INT. HOUSE, MYSTERY ROOM

OFFICER:  
Yeah. Must have. (the screwdriver is on the table, covered in goo) And then it must have jumped up on the table...

"Wow, clever sonic." River winked "You should teach yours tricks too."  
INT. HOUSE, HALL

DOCTOR:  
Get out of there!

INT. HOUSE, MYSTERY ROOM

DOCTOR: (v.o.)  
Get out of there!

The OFFICER goes to pick up the screwdriver

DOCTOR: (v.o.)  
Get out!

"Why does she never listen?" Rory asked 11, who just shrugged

"Because 'she' has her own mind." Amy hit Rory on the knee  
INT. HOUSE, HALL

DOCTOR:  
Get out of there! (Stretches as far as he can with the handcuffs)

INT. HOUSE, MYSTERY ROOM

The OFFICER backs away towards the window. Behind her, something alien and eel-like eases down from the roof. It is covered in goo and has a mouth full of sharp teeth. The OFFICER looks one way and then the other but can't see it

"There is our alien." 10 grinned

"Is that prisoner 0?" Rose asked, 11 nodded  
DOCTOR: (v.o.)  
What is it? What are you doing?

OFFICER:  
There's nothing here, but...

"Always a but." Jack winked

"Jack!" Everyone groaned again  
INT. HOUSE, HALL

DOCTOR:  
Corner of your eye.

INT. HOUSE, MYSTERY ROOM

OFFICER:  
What is it?

DOCTOR: (v.o.)  
Don't try to see it. If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you. Don't look at it. (the creature seems to be toying with her) Do not... look. (she sees the creature)

"This is why you should listen to him." Rose sighed  
INT. HOUSE, HALL

The DOCTOR hears the OFFICER scream.

DOCTOR:  
Get out!

The OFFICER runs out of the room and down the hall to the DOCTOR

DOCTOR:  
Give me that! (takes the screwdriver and uses it on the door's lock before turning it to the handcuffs. It doesn't work) What's the bad alien done to you?

"Haha, I'm loving this." River laughed  
OFFICER:  
Will that door hold it?

DOCTOR:  
(sarcastic) Oh, yeah, yeah, course! It's an inter-dimensional multi-form from outer-space - they're all terrified of wood.

"Actually, there are aliens scared of wood." 10 told Amy, who glared at 11  
A bright light flashes around the edges of the door.

OFFICER:  
What's that? What's it doing?

DOCTOR:  
(wipes screwdriver with his finger) I don't know, getting dressed? Run. Just go. Your back-up's coming, I'll be fine.

"And she still doesn't listen." 11 sighed  
OFFICER:  
There is no back-up.

DOCTOR:  
(looks up, surprised) I heard you on the radio, you called for back-up.

OFFICER:  
I was pretending. It's a pretend radio.

"I love pretend radios." Jack grinned  
DOCTOR:  
You're a policewoman.

OFFICER:  
I'm a kissogram! (she removes her hat and her ginger hair falls free)

"Even better!" Jack shouted

At that moment, the door to the mystery room falls into the hallway to show a man in blue coveralls holding the lead to a large Rottweiler. It is the same man in a coma in hospital. He walks forward into the hall.

WOMAN:  
But it's just...

DOCTOR:  
No, it isn't. Look at the faces.

The MAN growls and barks while the dog remains impassive.

WOMAN:  
What? I'm sorry, but what? (looks down at the DOCTOR)

"My favorite word. 'What'." 10 grinned  
DOCTOR:  
It's all one creature. One creature disguised as two. (MAN and dog turn heads in unison) Clever old multi-form. A bit of a rush job, though. Got the voice a bit muddled, did you? (they're now looking straight at the DOCTOR) Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a live feed. How did you fix that? (It snarls)

INT. DAY, WARD

The male coma patient twitches in his bed and we hear the snarl echoing.

INT. HOUSE, HALL

The multi-form advances on the DOCTOR and the WOMAN and opens his mouth showing the same teeth as in its previous form.

"How does it do that?" Rose asked

11 winked at Rose "Multi form." He replied  
DOCTOR:  
Stay, boy! (the creature halts its advance) Her and me, we're safe. Want to know why? She sent for back-up.

WOMAN:  
(to DOCTOR) I didn't send for back-up!

"You could have played along." 11 whispered into Amy's ear

"I didn't know." Amy hissed back  
DOCTOR:  
(to WOMAN) I know, that was a clever lie to save our lives. (to CREATURE) OK, yeah, NO back-up! And that's why we're safe. Alone, we're not a threat to you. If we HAD back-up, then you'd have to kill us!

VOICE:  
Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. 'The human residence is surrounded.

WOMAN:  
(to DOCTOR) What's that?

DOCTOR:  
(to WOMAN) That would be back-up. (to CREATURE) OK, one more time. We do have back-up and that's definitely why we're safe.

VOICE:  
Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.

"I suggest that you run." 10 told the screen  
DOCTOR:  
Well, safe apart from, you know, incineration.

The CREATURE turns into one of the other rooms off the hall. As the VOICE repeats its warning, the DOCTOR bangs the screwdriver on the floor in an attempt to get it to work.

DOCTOR:  
Work, work, work. C'mon.

EXT. HOUSE, DAY

The CREATURE looks out a window.

INT. HOUSE, HALL

The DOCTOR continues to bang the screwdriver until it works. He uses it on the handcuffs. It unlocks.

"Phew." Rose sighed  
DOCTOR:  
(to WOMAN) Run. (stands) Run! (pushes her and follows her down the stairs)

EXT. HOUSE, DAY

The DOCTOR and the WOMAN run outside and the DOCTOR uses the screwdriver on the door.

DOCTOR:  
Kissogram?

WOMAN:  
Yes!

DOCTOR:  
Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?

"Why not?" River asked  
WOMAN:  
You broke into my house! It was this or a French maid! (follows DOCTOR) What's going on? Tell me! Tell me!

DOCTOR:  
(outside the TARDIS) An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?

WOMAN:  
Yes.

DOCTOR:  
Me too. (the key to the TARDIS won't work) No, no, don't do that, not now! It's still rebuilding, not letting us in!

"Where were you gonna go anyway?" Amy asked

"I don't know." 11 shrugged  
VOICE:  
Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.

The CREATURE, still in the form of the man and dog, watches from the window, barking at them.

WOMAN:  
(grabs the DOCTOR by the arm) Come on.

"She has sense." Jack muttered  
DOCTOR:  
(resists) No, wait, hang on, wait, wait, wait. The shed. (runs to garden shed) I destroyed that shed last time I was here, smashed it to pieces.

WOMAN:  
So there's a new one. Let's go.

DOCTOR:  
But the new one's got old. It's ten years old at least. (sniffs wood before rubbing his finger along the wood and tasting it) 12 years. I'm not six months late, I'm 12 years late. (walks towards WOMAN)

"Oh." Jack finally realized "Wow."  
WOMAN:  
He's coming.

DOCTOR:  
You said six months. Why did you say six months?

WOMAN:  
We've got to go.

"Avoiding the question?" Rory asked

"You probably would too." Amy leaned into Rory's shoulder  
DOCTOR:  
This matters. This is important. Why did you say six months?

WOMAN:  
(hurt) Why did you say five minutes?!

"And this is when I realized that it was Amelia Pond." 11 told everyone

"Amy." Amy corrected  
DOCTOR:  
What?

WOMAN:  
Come on.

DOCTOR:  
What?

WOMAN:  
Come on! (she pulls him by the arm)

DOCTOR:  
What?

"Please stop saying that." Jack covered his ears then removed his hands  
VOICE:  
Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.

They run out of the back garden past the CREATURE who is standing at the door.

EXT. VILLAGE ROAD, DAY

DOCTOR:  
(stops and faces her) You're Amelia.

"He finally realizes." Jack laughed

"Took you long enough, too." River rolled her eyes at Jack  
AMELIA:  
(keeps walking) You're late.

DOCTOR:  
Amelia Pond, you're the little girl.

AMELIA:  
I'm Amelia and you're late.

"Very late." Rose agreed  
DOCTOR:  
What happened?

AMELIA:  
12 years.

"What!" 10 shouted

"And now he starts." Jack groaned  
DOCTOR:  
You hit me with a cricket bat.

AMELIA:  
12 years.

DOCTOR:  
A cricket bat.

AMELIA:  
12 years and four psychiatrists.

"Four?" Jack asked in amusement

"You'll find out." Amy smiled  
DOCTOR:  
Four?

AMELIA:  
I kept biting them.

"Oh, classic." Jack went over to high five Amy  
DOCTOR:  
Why?

AMELIA:  
They said you weren't real.

"Oh, Amy I bloody love you." Jack sat in-between 11 and Amy wrapping his arms around both their shoulders

"Comfy?" Amy asked

"Very, thanks." Jack smirked  
VOICE:  
(over the speakers of an ice cream van) Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.

AMELIA:  
No, no, no, come on… What? We're being staked out by an ice-cream van?

"Staked out by an ice cream van? Oh, Amy... If only." 11 muttered  
The DOCTOR heads for the van followed by AMELIA

DOCTOR:  
What's that? Why are you playing that?

VENDOR:  
It's supposed to be Claire De Lune.

"Ooh, I like Claire's new sound very modern day." River smiled  
The DOCTOR picks up the player and listens.

VOICE:  
Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. (repeats)

The DOCTOR steps away from the van and sees a jogger with a MP3 player receiving the message as well as a woman hearing it over her mobile.

AMELIA:  
Doctor, what's happening?

The DOCTOR leaps over a low white fence into a pretty front garden. AMELIA runs around to the front.

INT. HOUSE, DAY

A large blue eye fills the TV screen. A WOMAN uses the remote to change the channel but they all show the same thing and say the same thing. The DOCTOR enters the front door closely followed by AMELIA.

DOCTOR:  
Hello! Sorry to burst in, we're doing a special on television faults in this area.(remembers AMELIA'S costume) Also, crimes. Let's have a look. (takes remote from her)

"Stop being so rude." Rose playfully slapped her doctor  
WOMAN:  
I was just about to phone. It's on every channel. (sees AMELIA) Hello, Amy, dear. Are you a policewoman now?

AMELIA:  
Well, sometimes.

"How are you gonna explain this?" Rory asked

"I don't." Amy told Rory  
WOMAN:  
I thought you were a nurse.

AMELIA:  
I can be a nurse.

WOMAN:  
Or, actually, a nun.

AMELIA:  
I dabble.

"Or triple." 11 muttered  
WOMAN:  
Amy, who is your friend?

DOCTOR:  
Who's Amy? You were Amelia.

AMY:  
Yeah, now I'm Amy.

"Amelia is so much better." 11 grunted  
DOCTOR:  
Amelia Pond - that was a great name.

AMY:  
Bit fairy tale.

WOMAN:  
I know you, don't I? I've seen you somewhere before.

DOCTOR:  
Not me. Brand-new face... (makes a face) First time on. (to AMY) And what sort of job's a kissogram?

AMY:  
I go to parties and I kiss people. (clears throat) With outfits. It's a laugh.

"We are so having a party after this." Jack grinned

Amy moaned into Rory's shoulder and 11 rolled his eyes  
DOCTOR:  
You were a little girl five minutes ago.

AMY:  
You're worse than my aunt.

DOCTOR:  
I'm the Doctor, I'm worse than everybody's aunt. (to WOMAN) And that is not how I'm introducing myself.

The DOCTOR picks up a radio and uses the sonic screwdriver on it. We hear the same message about Prisoner Zero in French and German before it turns it off.

DOCTOR:  
OK, so it's everywhere, in every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world. (opens window and looks up)

AMY:  
What's up there? What are you looking for?

The sky is a clear blue with a few white clouds.

DOCTOR:  
(back inside) OK, planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core... They're going to need a 40% fission blast. (a young man enters and the DOCTOR walks up to him) But they'll have to power up first, won't they? So assuming a medium-sized starship, that's 20 minutes. (the man is tall and the DOCTOR stands first on tip-toe and then back down) What do you think, 20 minutes? Yeah, 20 minutes. We've got 20 minutes.

AMY:  
20 minutes to what?

"The end of the world." Rose grinned  
MAN:  
Are you the Doctor?

WOMAN:  
He is, isn't he? He's the Doctor! The Raggedy Doctor. All those cartoons you did when you were little. The Raggedy Doctor, it's him.

AMY:  
(softly) I know.

"A bit slow on the uptake, aren't they?" Jack asked  
DOCTOR:  
(bemused) Cartoons? (sits on couch)

MAN:  
Gran, it's him, isn't it? It's really him!

"Someone tell him to shut up." 10 frowned

"Oh, don't worry they will." Amy winked  
AMY:  
Jeff, shut up! (To DOCTOR) 20 minutes to what?

"Thank you." 10 grinned  
The "eye" is still on the TV, broadcasting its warning.

DOCTOR:  
The human residence. They're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship and it's going to incinerate the planet. 20 minutes to the end of the world.

SPACE

A group of star-shaped spaceships are in orbit above the Earth. Underneath the flagship is a blue eye. The warning repeats.

EXT. VILLAGE ROAD, DAY

A young boy runs down the road with a toy helicopter. The DOCTOR and AMY are walking fast in the opposite direction.

DOCTOR:  
What is this place? Where am I?

AMY:  
Leadworth.

"Never heard of it." Rose muttered  
DOCTOR:  
Where's the rest of it?

AMY:  
This is it.

DOCTOR:  
Is there an airport?

AMY:  
No.

DOCTOR:  
A nuclear power station?

"What?" Rory spluttered  
AMY:  
No.

DOCTOR:  
Even a little one?

AMY:  
No.

"What is it with small towns and nothing in them?" 11 asked

"I don't know." River sighed  
DOCTOR:  
Nearest city?

AMY:  
Gloucester, half an hour by car.

DOCTOR:  
We don't have half an hour. Do we have a car?

AMY:  
No.

"Actually I did." Rory told them  
DOCTOR:  
Well, that's good! Fantastic, that is. 20 minutes to save the world and I've got a post office. And it's shut! WHAT is that?

AMY:  
It's a duck pond. (follows the DOCTOR to a small pond)

"Where are the ducks?" 10 asked, Amy motioned to the screen  
DOCTOR:  
Why aren't there any ducks?

"Great minds think alike." 10 and 11 muttered  
AMY:  
I don't know. There's never any ducks.

DOCTOR:  
Then how do you know it's a duck pond?

AMY:  
It just is. Is it important, the duck pond?

"Why did you ask?" Rory asked 11

"Dunno." 11 shrugged  
DOCTOR:  
(has another regeneration tremor) I don't know. Why would I know? (sits on the ground, clutching his chest) I'm not ready, I'm not done yet.

The sky darkens and they both look up.

AMY:  
What's happening? Why's it going dark?

The sun appears grey and flickering before returning to close to normal.

AMY:  
So what's wrong with the sun?

"Nothing is wrong with the sun, you were just looking at through a force field, They had sealed off your upper atmosphere." 10 told Amy, who looked at him surprised "What?"  
DOCTOR:  
Nothing. You're looking at it through a force-field. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere, now they're getting ready to boil the planet. (stands and looks at the green where the villagers are taking photos of the sun) Oh, and here they come, the human race. The end comes, as it was always going to - down a video phone!

"Oh." 10 nodded  
AMY:  
This isn't real, is it? This is some kind of big wind-up.

DOCTOR:  
Why would I wind you up?

AMY:  
You told me you had a time machine.

DOCTOR:  
And you believed me.

AMY:  
Then I grew up.

"You never want to do that." 11 sighed  
DOCTOR:  
(groans) Oh, you never want to do that. No, hang on, shut up, wait! I missed it.(smacks forehead) I saw it and I missed it. (smack) What did I see? (close-up on the DOCTOR'S eye) I saw... What did I see?

He replays everything he saw like stop-motion photography, from the chain fence, people taking photos, a woman in the phone box and then RORY, the nurse from the hospital who is facing away from the sun, taking a photo. The MULTI-FORM is there. The DOCTOR then "sees" the ID tag from the hospital. We zoom back out from the DOCTOR'S eye and he looks at RORY normally before looking at a clock.

DOCTOR:  
(to AMY) 20 minutes. I can do it. 20 minutes, the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or stay and help me.

"I'd help you." Rose muttered  
AMY:  
No.

"What!" Rose, River, 10 and Jack shouted  
DOCTOR:  
I'm sorry?

AMY:  
No! (grabs him by the tie)

"Note to self do not wear tie around the wife." Rory muttered  
DOCTOR:  
Amy! No! No! What are you doing?

Amy pushes him against a car as the driver steps out. She slams his tie into the door and locks the car with the remote.

DOCTOR:  
Are you out of your mind?

Amy let's out one tear, no one notices except Rory "Hey, babe. He probably didn't mean it." Rory whispers into her ear  
AMY:  
Who are you?

DOCTOR:  
You know who I am.

AMY:  
No, really, who are you?

DOCTOR:  
Look at the sky! End of the world, 20 minutes.

AMY:  
Better talk quickly, then!

"Good one." Jack commented  
DRIVER:  
Amy, I am going to need my car back.

AMY:  
Yes, in a bit. Now go and have coffee.

DRIVER:  
Right, yes. (leaves)

DOCTOR:  
(reaches into pocket and tosses the apple to her) Catch. (holding it in her hand, AMY sees the smiley face) I'm the Doctor. I'm a time traveller. Everything I told you 12 years ago is true. I'm real. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let me go now, everything you've ever known is over.

AMY:  
I don't believe you.

"Why didn't you just take the tie off?" Rory asked, 11 shrugged  
DOCTOR:  
(grips her wrist) Just 20 minutes. Just believe me for 20 minutes. Look at it. Fresh as the day you gave it to me. And you know it's the same one. (she looks at the apple and then back at him) Amy, believe for 20 minutes.

AMY:  
(unlocks the car) What do we do?

"Thank goodness." Rose sighed  
DOCTOR:  
Stop that nurse! (runs onto the green and takes RORY'S phone) The sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?

RORY:  
Amy?

AMY:  
Hi! Oh, this is Rory, he's a... friend.

RORY:  
Boyfriend.

"Ooh, she doesn't like ya mate." Jack told Rory

"I so do." Amy slapped Jack  
AMY:  
Kind of boyfriend.

RORY:  
Amy!

DOCTOR:  
Man and dog, why?

RORY:  
Oh, my God, it's him.

"Does everyone know you in Leadworth?" River asked 11

"Thank Amy for that." 11 smiled  
AMY:  
Just answer his question, please.

RORY:  
It's him, though. The doctor. The Raggedy Doctor.

"It seems everyone does know you." Rose muttered

"I'm gonna be famous…. Cool." 10 grinned  
AMY:  
Yeah, he came back.

RORY:  
But he was a story. He was a game.

"Obviously not." Jack stated  
DOCTOR:  
(grabs RORY by the shirt) Man and dog - why? Tell me now.

RORY:  
Sorry. Because he can't be there. Because he's…

RORY and DOCTOR:  
(in unison) in a hospital, in a coma.

RORY:  
Yeah.

DOCTOR:  
Knew it. Multi-form, you see? (lets go of his shirt) Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a live feed, a psychic link with a living but dormant mind.

The MULTIFORM snaps and snarls. The DOCTOR walks closer.

DOCTOR:  
Prisoner Zero.

RORY:  
What, there's a Prisoner Zero too?

AMY:  
Yes.

"And she's still not phased, wow." Rose muttered  
There is an electrical buzzing and they look up to see a spaceship fly over the green. The eye begins to swivel back and forth.

DOCTOR:  
(slips screwdriver from pocket) See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver. (holds it above his head and turns it on)

There is chaos as streetlights shatter, car alarms blare, sirens wail and everyone begins shouting. A fire truck drives away on its own, chased by the firemen.

"I thought you didn't like to draw attention to yourself…" Jack muttered

"New feelings." 11 explained  
DOCTOR:  
I think someone's going to notice, don't you?

PRISONER ZERO barks. The DOCTOR lowers the screwdriver, aiming it at the phone box, which explodes. The screwdriver itself then sparks and fizzles, causing the DOCTOR to drop it on the ground.

DOCTOR:  
No, no, no, don't do that!

The ship heads away.

RORY:  
Look, it's going.

DOCTOR:  
No, come back, he's here! Come back! He's here, Prisoner Zero is here. Come back, he's here! Prisoner Zero is...

PRISONER ZERO turns into a "mist" and escapes down the drain.

AMY:  
Doctor! The drain. It just sort of melted and went down the drain.

DOCTOR:  
Well, of course it did.

"Stop. Being. Mean." Rose got up and hit 11

"Thanks." Amy smiled

"Your welcome." Rose smiled and went back to 10  
AMY:  
What do we do now?

DOCTOR:  
It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No TARDIS, no screwdriver, 17 minutes. Come on, think. Think!

INT. DAY, WARD

The man on whom PRISONER ZERO has based his form is still tremoring.

DR RAMSDEN:  
Barney? Barney... Barney? Can you hear me, Barney? Barney? Barney?

PRISONER ZERO in its true form appears through the vent over Barney's bed.

EXT. VILLAGE GREEN, DAY

The DOCTOR, AMY, and RORY are standing above the drain.

AMY:  
So that thing, THAT hid in my house for 12 years?

DOCTOR:  
Multi-forms can live for millennia. 12 years is a pit-stop.

"Nice way to break it to her." River muttered  
AMY:  
So how come you show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute?

DOCTOR:  
They're looking for him, but followed me. They saw me through the crack, got a fix. They're only late cos I am.

"Nope, it's his fault." Rose laughed  
RORY:  
What's he on about?

DOCTOR:  
Now, sport, give me your phone.

RORY:  
How can he be real? He was never real.

DOCTOR:  
Phone, now, give me!

RORY:  
(gives DOCTOR the phone) He was just a game. We were kids. You made me dress up as him.

DOCTOR:  
(looks at photos) These are all coma patients?

RORY:  
Yeah.

DOCTOR:  
No, they're all the multi-form. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero.

AMY:  
He had a dog, though. There's a dog in a coma?

"No, that would be silly the dog is in the man's dreams." 10 told Amy  
DOCTOR:  
The coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog. Laptop! Your friend, what was his name? Not him, the good-looking one.

RORY:  
Thanks.

AMY:  
Jeff.

RORY:  
Oh, thanks.

"You've got your work cut out there, Rory." River smirked  
DOCTOR:  
He had a laptop in his bag, a laptop. Big bag, big laptop, I need Jeff's laptop. You two, get to the hospital, get everyone out, clear the whole floor. Phone me when you're done. (runs off)

AMY:  
Your car, come on.

RORY:  
But how can he be here? How can the Doctor be here?

Everyone stared at Rory "I was in shock." Rory admitted  
They drive off in RORY'S Mini while the DOCTOR enters JEFF'S home.

INT. JEFF'S ROOM, DAY

The DOCTOR enters JEFF'S bedroom where JEFF is lying on his bed using his laptop.

DOCTOR:  
Hello. Laptop, give me! (grabs it)

"Doctor, you ask nicely." Rory sighed

"Asking nicely is boring." 11 muttered  
JEFF:  
(refusing to let go) No, no, no, no, wait, hang on!

DOCTOR:  
It's fine, give it here. (takes laptop and sits at the bottom of the bed) Blimey! Get a girlfriend, Jeff.

"What was he looking at?" Jack asked, eagerly

"Private." 11 muttered  
The door opens and GRAN enters.

JEFF:  
Gran.

GRAN:  
What are you doing?

DOCTOR:  
The sun's gone wibbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's going to be a big video conference call. (keeps typing) All the experts in the world panicking at once, and do you know what they need? Me. Ah, and here they all are. All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore.

GRAN:  
Ooh, I like Patrick Moore.

DOCTOR:  
I'll get you his number, but watch him, he's a devil.

"True." Jack winked  
JEFF:  
You can't just hack in on a call like that.

DOCTOR:  
Can't I? (holds psychic paper to the webcam)

EXPERT:  
Who are you? This is a secure call. What are you doing?

DOCTOR:  
Hello. I know, you should switch me off. But before you do, watch this.

EXPERT #2:  
It's here too, I'm getting it.

DOCTOR:  
Fermat's Theorem, the proof, and I mean the real one, never seen before. Poor old Fermat, got killed in a duel before he could write it down. My fault, I slept in. Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie - why electrons have mass. And a personal favourite of mine, faster-than-light travel with two diagrams and a joke. Look at your screens. Whoever I am, I'm a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fellas, pay attention.

EXT. VILLAGE ROAD, DAY

AMY and RORY speed along to the hospital and run inside.

INT. JEFF'S ROOM, DAY

The DOCTOR is typing something on the mobile.

EXPERT:  
Sir, what are you doing?

DOCTOR:  
I'm writing a computer virus. Very clever, super-fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. Why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind, you'll find out. OK, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish - whatever you've got. Any questions?

PATRICK MOORE:  
Who was your lady friend?

"Aww..." Jack smiled  
DOCTOR:  
Patrick, behave!

EXPERT:  
What does this virus do?

DOCTOR:  
It's a reset command, that's all. It resets counters, it gets in the wifi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time. But, yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain. (silence) Jeff, you're my best man.

JEFF:  
Your what?

DOCTOR:  
(closes laptop partway) Listen to me. In ten minutes, you're going to be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is going to be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff. Right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world.

JEFF:  
Why me?

DOCTOR:  
It's your bedroom. Now go, go, go. (leaves)

JEFF:  
(opens laptop) OK, guys, let's do this. (starts typing)

DOCTOR:  
(re-enters) Oh, and delete your internet history. (leaves again)

"Good idea…" 10 muttered  
EXT. HOUSE, DAY

The DOCTOR runs out of JEFF'S house, looks around then runs off.

INT. HOSPITAL, DAY

RORY is talking with other nurses while AMY is on her mobile. RORY rejoins her.

RORY:  
Something's happened up there, we can't get through.

AMY:  
(redials in frustration) Yes, but what's happened?

RORY:  
I don't know. No-one knows. Phone him.

AMY:  
I'm phoning him. Doctor? We're at the hospital, but we can't get through. Oh!

RORY:  
What did he say?

AMY:  
Look in the mirror. (turns to see reflection) Ha-ha! Uniform! (puts her hair up)Are you on your way? You're going to need a car.

EXT. VILLAGE ROAD, DAY

DOCTOR:  
(driving) Don't worry. I've commandeered a vehicle. (turns on fire engine siren as he drives)

"A fire engine, seriously?" Rose and River laughed  
INT. HOSPITAL, DAY

RORY and AMY get out of the lift and see the corridors are a mess; gurneys and tables overturned, scrubs and utensils litter the floor. A WOMAN holding the hands of her two daughters sees them.

WOMAN:  
Officer.

AMY:  
What happened?

WOMAN:  
There was a man. A man with a dog. I think Dr Ramsden's dead. And the nurses.

"Oh no." 10 frowned  
AMY phones the DOCTOR

EXT. VILLAGE ROAD, DAY

DOCTOR:  
(into phone) Are you in?

AMY:  
(over phone) Yep.

INT. HOSPITAL, DAY

AMY:  
But so's Prisoner Zero.

EXT. VILLAGE ROAD, DAY

DOCTOR:  
You need to get out of there.

INT. HOSPITAL, DAY

RORY turns from AMY to the WOMAN as she speaks again and notices it is one of the girls.

DAUGHTER #1:  
He was so angry. He kept shouting. And that dog, the size of that dog, I swear it was rabid. (AMY and RORY back away) And he just went mad, attacking everyone. Where did he go, did you see? Has he gone? We hid in the ladies.

"No, that is weird." Jack muttered  
WOMAN/ZERO::  
Oh, I'm getting it wrong again, aren't I? I'm always doing that. So many mouths.(opens mouth to reveal teeth so do girls)

RORY:  
Oh, my God!

EXT. VILLAGE ROAD, DAY

DOCTOR:  
Amy? Amy, what's happening?

INT. HOSPITAL, DAY

RORY and AMY run down the corridor into one of the wards. They close the doors and slide a broom through the handles.

"A broom?" River laughed

"Only thing we could use." Amy told River  
EXT. VILLAGE ROAD, DAY

DOCTOR:  
Amy, talk to me!

INT. COMA WARD, DAY

AMY and RORY back away from the doors to the centre of the ward.

AMY:  
We're in the coma ward. But it's here, it's getting in.

DOCTOR:  
(over phone) Which window are you?

AMY:  
What, sorry?

EXT. VILLAGE ROAD, DAY

DOCTOR:  
Which window?

INT. COMA WARD, DAY

AMY:  
First floor on the left, fourth from the end.

PRISONER ZERO breaks through.

WOMAN/ZERO::  
Oh, dear. Little Amelia Pond. I've watched you grow up. 12 years, and you never even knew I was there. Little Amelia Pond, waiting for her magic Doctor to return, but not this time, Amelia. (opens mouth)

"I officially hate prisoner 0." Rose folded her arms over her chest  
AMY'S mobile beeps showing a text message from the DOCTOR: "Duck!" AMY hears the wail of the siren and pushes RORY down just as the ladder from the fire engine breaks through the window. The DOCTOR climbs up the ladder and joins AMY and RORY.

DOCTOR:  
Right! Hello! Am I late? No, three minutes to go. So still time.

WOMAN/ZERO:  
Time for what, Time Lord?

DOCTOR:  
Take the disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies.

WOMAN/ZERO:  
The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire.

DOCTOR:  
OK. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again - just leave.

WOMAN/ZERO:  
I did not open the crack.

DOCTOR:  
Somebody did.

WOMAN/ZERO:  
The cracks in the skin of the universe - don't you know where they came from? You don't, do you? (in DAUGHTER'S voice) The Doctor in the TARDIS doesn't know.(sing-song) Doesn't know, doesn't know! (normal voice) The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall.

"Silence?" Jack asked

"Doesn't matter." 11 frowned  
There is a clicking sound.

DOCTOR:  
(looking up at wall) And we're off! Look at that. (points) Look at that! (clock now reads "0:00") Yeah, I know, just a clock, whatever. But do you know what's happening right now?

INT. JEFF'S ROOM, DAY

JEFF is typing away on his laptop.

DOCTOR: (v.o.)  
In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? (close-up on laptop shows NYSE reading all zeros) They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. (Zeroes are appearing all over Tokyo, Picadilly Circus and Times Square) The word is out.

INT. COMA WARD, DAY

DOCTOR:  
And do you know what the word is? The word is zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute? (takes mobile from pocket) The source, by the way, is right here. (a bright light shines through the windows) Oh! And I think they just found us!

EXT. HOSPITAL, DAY

The ship shines its light/scanner into the hospital.

INT. COMA WARD, DAY

WOMAN/ZERO:  
The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me.

DOCTOR:  
Yeah, but this is the good bit. I mean, this is my favourite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Oh, and being uploaded about now. And the final score is - no TARDIS, no screwdriver - two minutes to spare. (holds arms out, successful) Who da man?(greeted by silence) Oh, I'm never saying that again! Fine.

WOMAN/ZERO:  
Then I shall take a new form.

"This does not sound good." Jack muttered  
DOCTOR:  
Oh, stop it, you know you can't. Takes months to form that kind of psychic link.

WOMAN/ZERO:  
And I've had years. (form glows)

AMY falls to the floor and the DOCTOR rushes over to her.

"Oh." Amy frowned  
DOCTOR:  
No! Amy?

EXT. HOSPITAL, DAY

The ship scans frantically.

INT. COMA WARD, DAY

DOCTOR:  
(puts hands to AMY'S face) You've got to hold on. Amy! Don't sleep! You've got to stay awake, please.

"I thought I heard your voice…" Amy muttered  
RORY:  
(looks at ZERO) Doctor?

DOCTOR:  
(looks to see ZERO has taken his form) Well, that's rubbish. Who's that supposed to be?

RORY:  
It's you.

DOCTOR:  
Me? Is that what I look like?

"Yes." Everyone but the doctors sighed  
RORY:  
You don't know?

DOCTOR:  
Busy day. (stands) Why me, though? (faces ZERO) You're linked with her. Why are you copying me?

AMELIA/ZERO:  
I'm not. Poor Amy Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you've been.

"I. Am. Not. A. Child." Amy growled  
DOCTOR:  
No, she's dreaming about me cos she can hear me. (runs back to AMY) Amy, don't just hear me, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see? Remember you went inside. I tried to stop, but you did. (flashes of that moment) You went in the room. You went inside. (more flashes) Amy…dream about what you saw.

AMY remembers what she saw.

AMELIA/ZERO:  
No... no... No! (glows and transforms)

DOCTOR:  
(faces it) Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself.

"It totally deserved it." Jack hugged Amy and whispered in her ear "I hope we can be good friends." Amy nodded and Jack let go  
PRISONER ZERO is caught in the light and writhes.

VOICE:  
Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained.

ZERO:  
Silence, Doctor. Silence will fall. (disappears)

"What is this silence?" Rose asked

"Spoilers." River anwsered  
There is a whoosh of air as the ship leaves. The DOCTOR runs to the window. Dials mobile.

RORY:  
The sun - it's back to normal, right? That's... That's good, yeah? That means it's over. (AMY wakes) Amy? Are you OK? Are you with us?

AMY:  
What happened?

"Now I know." Amy muttered  
DOCTOR:  
He did it. The Doctor did it.

DOCTOR:  
No, I didn't.

RORY:  
What are you doing?

DOCTOR:  
Tracking the signal back. Sorry, in advance.

RORY:  
About what?

DOCTOR:  
The bill. (into phone) Oi, I didn't say you could go! Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established, level 5 planet, and you were going to burn it? What...? Did you think no-one was watching? You lot, back here. Now! (tosses phone back to RORY) OK. Now I've done it. (leaves ward and AMY follows)

RORY:  
Did he just bring them back? Did he just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?

"That's what he does." Rose smiled  
The DOCTOR strides down the corridor, determined. AMY and RORY follow.

AMY:  
Where are you going?

DOCTOR:  
The roof. No, hang on. (enters room)

INT. CHANGING ROOM, DAY

The DOCTOR begins to sift through clothes, tossing away what doesn't appeal.

AMY:  
What's in here?

"Oh, I hoped they wouldn't show this." Rory muttered  
DOCTOR:  
I'm saving the world - I need a decent shirt. To hell with the raggedy. Time to put on a show!

RORY:  
You just summoned aliens back to Earth. Actual aliens, (DOCTOR strips off old clothes) deadly aliens, aliens of death, and now you're taking your clothes off... Amy, he's taking his clothes off. (AMY is watching appreciatively)

"Good one, Pond." Jack high fived Amy  
DOCTOR:  
Turn your back if it embarrasses you.

RORY:  
Are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people, you know. (turns back) Are you not you going to turn your back?

AMY:  
Nope.

"Amy!" River and Rory groaned  
EXT. HOSPITAL ROOF, DAY

The DOCTOR is now wearing a long-sleeved shirt, trousers with braces and a number of ties are draped around his neck. He strides to where the Atraxi ship is waiting. AMY and RORY stand back a bit.

AMY:  
So this was a good idea, was it? They were leaving.

DOCTOR:  
Leaving is good. Never coming back is better. Come on, then! The Doctor will see you now.

The "eye" disconnects from the ship and scans the DOCTOR.

ATRAXI:  
You are not of this world.

DOCTOR:  
No, but I've put a lot of work into it. (examines tie) I don't know. What do you think?

ATRAXI:  
Is this world important?

DOCTOR:  
Important? What's that mean, important? (tosses tie and RORY catches it) 6 billion people live here - is that important? Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi? (throws another tie that lands on AMY'S shoulder, she gives it to RORY) Well, come on. You're monitoring the whole planet. IS this world a threat?

The ATRAXI projects a hologram of the Earth with scenes from history.

ATRAXI:  
No.

DOCTOR:  
Are the peoples of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?

ATRAXI:  
No.

DOCTOR:  
OK. One more. Just one. Is this world protected? Because you're not the first lot to come here. (As the DOCTOR speaks, the projection shows Cybermen and Daleks, the Queen of the Racnoss, Ood, Sycorax, a Sontaran, a Sea Devil, Reapers, the Hath and the Vashta Nerada in the spacesuit) Oh, there have been so many! And what you've got to ask is... what happened to them? (the projection now goes from the first incarnation through the tenth before he walks through it) Hello. I'm the Doctor. Basically... run!

"Good line." 10 commented

"Thank you." 11 grinned  
The ATRAXI ship departs. AMY laughs. The DOCTOR feels something in his pocket. He reaches in and pulls out the TARDIS key and it's glowing.

AMY:  
Is that it? Is that them gone for good? Who were they? (She looks down from the sky to see the DOCTOR is gone)

"Rude." Rose sighed  
EXT. HOSPITAL, DAY

The DOCTOR runs out the front door of the hospital and across the lawn.

EXT. HOUSE, DAY

The DOCTOR returns to AMY'S back garden and the TARDIS. The TARDIS has refurbished its exterior. He stops in front of it.

DOCTOR:  
OK! What have you got for me this time? (He opens the door and stands amazed.) Look at you! (smiles) Oh, you sexy thing! Look at you!

"Ew." Everybody groaned except Jack and the doctors  
AMY and RORY run up just as the TARDIS dematerializes. AMY closes her eyes, remembering when she was little, how she waited all night. She hears the TARDIS and smiles.

INT. HOUSE, AMY'S BEDROOM, NIGHT

AMY wakes when she hears the TARDIS. She jumps out of bed and runs to the window where she sees the TARDIS once again in the back garden.

"You need to stop running off." Amy sighed  
EXT. NIGHT, BACK GARDEN

AMY exits the back door now in a robe and slippers. The DOCTOR is standing outside the TARDIS.

DOCTOR:  
Sorry about running off earlier. Brand-new TARDIS - bit exciting. Just had a quick hop to the moon and back to run her in. She's ready for the big stuff now.

AMY:  
It's you. You came back.

DOCTOR:  
Course I came back. I always come back. Something wrong with that?

AMY:  
And you kept the clothes.

DOCTOR:  
Well, I just saved the world, the whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge. Yeah, shoot me! I kept the clothes.

AMY:  
Including the bow tie.

DOCTOR:  
Yeah, it's cool. Bow ties are cool.

"No, they aren't." Rory groaned  
AMY:  
Are you from another planet?

DOCTOR:  
Yeah.

AMY:  
OK...

DOCTOR:  
So what do you think?

AMY:  
Of what?

DOCTOR:  
Other planets. Want to check some out?

AMY:  
What does that mean?

DOCTOR:  
It means... Well, it means... come with me.

AMY:  
Where?

DOCTOR:  
Wherever you like.

AMY:  
All that stuff, the hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero...

DOCTOR:  
Oh, don't worry. That's just the beginning. There's loads more.

AMY:  
Yeah, but those things, amazing things, all that stuff... (angry) That was two years ago!

DOCTOR:  
Oh-oh! Oops.

"Oh, doctor angry red head coming your way." Jack laughed  
AMY:  
Yeah.

DOCTOR:  
So that's...

AMY:  
14 years!

DOCTOR:  
14 years since fish custard. Amy Pond, the girl who waited, you've waited long enough.

"True." Everyone but Amy, Rory ad the doctors chorused  
AMY:  
When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool and a library, and the swimming pool was IN the library.

DOCTOR:  
Yeah. Not sure where it's got to now. It'll turn up. So... coming?

AMY:  
No!

"What!" Jack and Rose shouted  
DOCTOR:  
You wanted to come 14 years ago.

AMY:  
I grew up.

DOCTOR:  
Don't worry. I'll soon fix that.

The DOCTOR snaps his fingers and the door to the TARDIS opens, bathing AMY in a warm orange glow. Overwhelmed, she enters.

"Wow, better than Rose's any day." 10 muttered

"Yeah, thanks." Rose smirked  
DOCTOR:  
Well...? Anything you want to say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all.

The TARDIS is more metal now, less organic-looking. The center column is on a floor that allows one to see underneath. There are also stairs leading to other levels and doors.

AMY:  
I'm in my nightie.

"Usually people say it's bigger on the inside but never mind." 11 and 10 grinned  
DOCTOR:  
Oh, don't worry. Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. AND possibly a swimming pool. So... all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will... Where do you want to start?

AMY:  
You are so sure that I'm coming.

DOCTOR:  
Yeah, I am.

AMY:  
Why?

DOCTOR:  
Cos you're the Scottish girl in the English village, and I know how that feels.

AMY:  
Oh, do you?

DOCTOR:  
All these years living here most of your life... and you've still got that accent. Yeah, you're coming.

"It's called Scottish." Amy muttered  
AMY:  
Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?

DOCTOR:  
It's a time machine. I can get you back five minutes ago. Why, what's tomorrow?

AMY:  
Nothing. Nothing. Just... you know, stuff.

"Stuff!" Rory turned to Amy

"Sorry, Rory." Amy sighed

"Forgiven." Rory smiled kissing Amy on the lips  
DOCTOR:  
All right, then. Back in time for stuff. (a new screwdriver extends from the console's surface) Oh! A new one! (tests it) Lovely. (whispers) Thanks, dear.(sets the controls)

"Cool!" 10 grinned at the new sonic  
AMY:  
Why me?

DOCTOR:  
Why not?

AMY:  
No, seriously. You are asking me to run away with you in the middle of the night. It's a fair question. Why me?

"Because he's a stalker." Jack told Amy, sincerely

"Jack." River groaned then River turned to 11 "Can I shoot him now?"

"No." 11 sighed  
DOCTOR:  
I don't know. Fun. Do I have to have a reason?

AMY:  
People always have a reason.

DOCTOR:  
Do I look like people?

AMY:  
Yes.

DOCTOR:  
Been knocking around on my own for a while - my choice - but I've started talking to myself. It's giving me earache.

AMY:  
You're lonely. That's it? Just that?

DOCTOR:  
Just that. Promise. (on a monitor behind him is a line that seems to mimic the crack from her bedroom)

11 curses then turned to Amy, who is looking at the doctor intently "Sorry." He sighed again  
AMY:  
OK.

DOCTOR:  
(switches off monitor) So, are you OK, then? Cos this place, sometimes it can make people feel a bit... you know.

AMY:  
I'm fine. It's just... There's a whole world in here, just like you said. It's all true. I thought...well, I started to think that maybe you were just like a madman with a box.

DOCTOR:  
Amy Pond, there's something you'd better understand. It's important, and one day your life may depend on it. I am definitely a madman with a box. Ha-ha! Yeah.(AMY laughs) Goodbye, Leadworth. Hello, everything!

"Another great line." 10 grinned  
The DOCTOR hits the dematerialization switch and they both hold onto the console.

EXT. NIGHT, BACK GARDEN

The TARDIS dematerializes.

INT. HOUSE, AMY'S BEDROOM, NIGHT

The camera pans across a number of childhood crafts, each depicting either the DOCTOR or the TARDIS. We then see a wedding gown hanging outside the closet.

"That's why you needed to be back for tomorrow." Rose smiled

"Yep." Amy and Rory nodded

**NEXT TIME THE BEAST BELOW**


	3. The beast below

**A/N- Thank you too DoctorPeeves and NeverEndingDrums13 your reviews are greatly thanked for.**

**THE BEAST BELOW**

**EXT. SPACE******

**A spaceship that looks like a city flies through the stars, a Union Flag painted on its side. Some of the buildings have lit letters on them designating counties.******

**INT. SCHOOLROOM******

**Young boys and girls are in line while one young boy remains at his desk. They are being praised by their as yet unseen teacher.******

**COMPUTERISED MALE VOICE:****  
**Well done, Mabel. Well done, Alfie. Good girl, Tabitha. **(one of the girls faces the boy and jerks her head)** Very well done, Ranjit. Good girl, Chloe. **(the boy picks up his book and gets in line)** Well done, Ben. Well done, Mandy. **(We see the 'teacher' is actually a figure inside a booth. MANDY hurries off)** 'Bad boy, Timmy. (**the head spins to reveal a frowning face)** Zero.

"Poor guy." Rory muttered  
**INT. CORRIDOR******

**MANDY is waiting outside.****  
**  
**MANDY**:  
You got a zero, didn't you?

**TIMMY**:  
Yeah. So?

**MANDY**:  
You'll have to walk home, then.

**TIMMY**:  
Walk to London? That's 20 decks!

**MANDY**:  
You can't ride a Vator with a zero. You know what happens. You'll get sent below**.****(steps into lift)**

"Below? Like hell?" Jack asked

"Oh, much worse than hell." 11 frowned  
**TIMMY tries to get on the lift but the operator, a hooded man wearing an old-fashioned clock key on a chain, glares down at him and he backs away.******

**MANDY**:  
I'll wait for you.

**The lift doors close. There is another book in the hall and its head swivels to show a frown as well. The second lift opens and TIMMY steps inside. There is a smaller version of the booth set into the wall of the lift.******

**XOMPUTERISED MALE VOICE**  
Welcome to Vator Verse, sponsored by McLintock's Candy Burgers.

**TIMMY**:  
L-London, please.

**There is a small computer screen on the wall behind TIMMY. On it, a young girl recites a verse.****  
**  
**GIRL**:  
A horse and a man, above, below One has a plan, but both must go. Mile after mile, above, beneath One has a smile, and one has teeth**. (The figure swivels to TIMMY, showing its frown)** Though the man above might say hello Expect no love from the beast below.

"Wow, if the girl wants to be scary she get's full marks." Jack shivered  
**The lift begins to plummet**

"If only we were there earlier." Amy sighed

"Amy, don't blame yourself. This stuff happens." Rory caressed Amy's arm  
**TIMMY**:  
**(pounds on microphone screen)** Help! Help me!

**The lift stops at 000 and the floor slides open to reveal a bright red light. TIMMY screams. The figure's head swivels again to reveal a third face, grimacing in anger.****  
**  


**EXT. SPACE******

**AMY, still in her nightgown and robe, is floating outside the open door of the TARDIS as the DOCTOR holds her ankle.******

**AMY:** (**v.o.)**  
My name is Amy Pond. When I was seven, I had an imaginary friend. Last night was the night before my wedding...

"Like we didn't know that…" Jack smirked

"Can't I shoot him now?" River begged

"River, no." 11smiled  
DOCTOR:  
Come on, Pond**.****(pulls her back inside)****  
**  
**AMY:** **(v.o.)**  
..and my imaginary friend came back.

"Again, like we didn't know." Jack told Amy.  
**DOCTOR:**  
NOW do you believe me?

**AMY:**  
OK, your box is a spaceship. It's really, really a spaceship. We are in space! Whoo! What are we breathing?

**DOCTOR:**  
I've extended the air shell - we're fine**.****(sees something below them and squats)**Now, that's interesting. (**they are flying over the spaceship)** 29th Century. Solar flares roast the earth, **(walks to console)******

**INT TARDIS****  
**  
**DOCTOR:**  
and the entire human race packs its bags **(works controls)** and moves out till the weather improves. Whole nations...

"So you take e to the end of the world and her just after the end of the world, charming." Rose muttered  
**AMY:**  
Doctor?

**DOCTOR:**  
..migrating to the stars.

**AMY:**  
Doctor?

**DOCTOR:**  
Isn't that amazing?

"As, if you didn't notice." River hit 11's arm  
**AMY:**  
Doctor!

**The DOCTOR looks up from the console to see AMY isn't there.****  
**  
**EXT. SPACE******

**AMY is outside clinging to the roof of the TARDIS.****  
**

"Oh, Pond I love you even more." Jack grinned kissing Amy's cheek**  
****DOCTOR:****  
****(in doorway)** Well, come on. I've found us a spaceship.

**INT TARDIS******

**The DOCTOR has pulled up the spaceship on the TARDIS monitor.****  
**  
**DOCTOR:**  
This is the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland - all of it, bolted together and floating in the sky. Starship UK. It's Britain, but metal. That's not just a ship - that's an idea. That's a whole country, living and laughing and...Shopping. **(AMY chuckles)** Searching the stars for a new home.

"Can't forget shopping, can we?" Rose grinned  
**AMY:**  
Can we go out and see?

**DOCTOR:**  
Course we can but first, there's a thing.

**AMY:**  
A thing?

"Thing? How come you never told me about a thing?" Rory asked

"Or me." River, Rose and Jack added

"Dunno, most of forgot." 11 shrugged  
**DOCTOR:**  
An important thing. In fact, thing one **–****(looks through magnifying glass)** we are observers only. That's the one rule I've always stuck to in my travels. I never get involved in the affairs of other peoples or planets. Ooh! That's interesting.

**The screen now shows MANDY sitting alone, crying.****  
**

"Another little girl…" Rory sighed  
**AMY:**  
So we're like a wildlife documentary, yeah? Cos if they see a wounded little cub or something, they can't just save it - they've got to keep filming and let it die**.****(watches MANDY)** That's got to be hard. I don't think I could do that. Don't you find that  
hard - being all, like, detached and cold? **(The DOCTOR appears onscreen with MANDY. She runs away)** Doctor?

"I hate it when you do that." Rose muttered  
**The DOCTOR looks into the camera and waves for AMY to join him. With a smile, she runs out of the TARDIS.******

**INT. LONDON MARKET****  
**  
**TANNOY:**  
Welcome to London Market. You are being monitored.

**AMY looks about and sees an arched glass ceiling through which she can see the stars. The market is a series of stalls and booths very similar to a contemporary marketplace.******

**AMY:****  
****(looks around in wonder)** I'm in the future. Like hundreds...of years in the future. I've been dead for centuries.

"And guess what Pond, so has everyone else here except me, the doctors and maybe River." Jack winked  
**DOCTOR:**  
Oh, lovely. You're a cheery one. **(takes her by the arm and walk)** Never mind dead, look at this place. Isn't it wrong?

**AMY:**  
What's wrong?

**DOCTOR:**  
Use your eyes, notice everything. What's wrong with this picture?

**AMY:**  
Is it...the bicycles? (**Points to rickshaw)** Bit unusual on a spaceship, bicycles.

**DOCTOR:**  
Says the girl in the nightie.

**AMY:**  
Oh, my God! I'm in my nightie.

"How did you forget?" Rory asked

"I dunno." Amy shrugged  
**DOCTOR:**  
Now, come on, look around you. Actually look.

**TANNOY:**  
London Market is a crime-free zone.

**DOCTOR: **  
Life on a giant starship, back to basics. Bicycles, washing lines, wind-up street lamps. But look closer. Secrets and shadows, lives led in fear. Society bent out of shape, on the brink of collapse. A police state. Excuse me.

**The DOCTOR runs over to a table and takes a glass of water from one of the people sitting there. He sets it gently on the floor and looks at it intently. He sets it back on the****  
table.****  
**  
**DOCTOR:**  
Sorry. Checking all the water in this area. There's an escaped fish**.****(Taps the side of his nose and rejoins AMY)** Where was I?

**AMY:**  
Why did you just do that with the water?

**DOCTOR:**  
Don't know. I think a lot. It's hard to keep track. Now, police state - do you see it yet?

**AMY:**  
Where?

**DOCTOR:**  
**(snaps and points)** There.

**MANDY is sitting alone on a bench crying. Everyone walks past, ignoring her. The Doctor and AMY head towards her. A man in a hood and amulet watches.****  
**

"We were being watched!" Amy shouted in frustration

"Calm down, Pond." Jack laughed**  
****INT. OFFICE******

**A phone rings and is answered by a person watching the DOCTOR and AMY on a monitor. It is a grey-haired man with wire-rimmed glasses**.

**GREY-HAIRED MAN:**  
Are you sure?

**INT. LONDON MARKET******

**HOODED MAN:****  
****(in red phone booth)** Saw it myself.

**INT. OFFICE******

**HOODED MAN:****(v.o.)****  
**Are you going to tell her?

**GREY-HAIRED MAN:**  
We're under orders to tell her.

**INT. LONDON MARKET******

**GREY-HAIRED MAN:****(v.o.)****  
**Well done. Keep tabs on him.

**The HOODED MAN hangs up the phone.******

**INT. OFFICE******

**The GREY-HAIRED MAN dials the phone.******

**INT. OPULENT ROOM******

**In a palatial room, a woman sits alone, a red cloak laid out around her. A simple white mask is on the floor at her side. She answers the phone.****  
**

"Liz!" Amy grinned  
**GREY-HAIRED MAN:****(v.o.)**  
Sorry to interrupt. There's been a sighting. London block, Oxford Street. A man.

**WOMAN:**  
Did he do the thing?

**GREY-HAIRED MAN:** **(v.o.)**  
Apparently.

**WOMAN:**  
I'll have a look on the monitors.

**The WOMAN picks ups the mask, stands, and walks past a number of water glasses as well as a crystal chandelier.******

**INT. LONDON MARKET******

**The DOCTOR and AMY are sitting on a bench facing MANDY.****  
**  
**AMY:**  
One little girl crying. So?

"Oh Amy, you should pay attention." 11 sighed  
**DOCTOR:**  
Crying silently. I mean, children cry cos they want attention, cos they're hurt or afraid. When they cry silently, it's cos they just can't stop. Any parent knows that.

**AMY:**  
Are you a parent?

"You never answered me." Amy stated  
**DOCTOR:**  
**(is startled at the question but doesn't answer)** Hundreds of parents walking past this spot and not one of them's asking her what's wrong, which means...they already know, and it's something they don't talk about. Secrets. They're not helping her, so it's something they're afraid of. Shadows - whatever they're afraid of - it's nowhere to be seen, which means it's everywhere. Police state.

**MANDY gets up as the lift bell rings and the figure in the nearby booth turns to watch her.****  
**  
**AMY:**  
Where'd she go?

**DOCTOR:**  
Deck 207, Apple Sesame block, Dwelling 54A. You're looking for Mandy Tanner. Oh**,****(reaches into pocket)** this fell out of her pocket when I accidentally bumped into her**.****(hands AMY the ID wallet)** Took me four goes. Ask her about those things - the smiling fellows in the booths. They're everywhere.

"Four goes!" Jack laughed "Would have taken me one."  
**AMY:**  
But they're just things.

**DOCTOR:**  
They're clean. Everything else here is battered and filthy - look at this place. But no-one's laid a finger on those booths. Not a footprint within two feet of them. Ask Mandy, "Why are people scared of the things in the booths?"

**AMY:**  
No. Hang on - what do I do? **(whispers)**I don't know what I'm doing here and I'm not even dressed!

"Now, you are worried about clothing?" Rose laughed  
**DOCTOR:**  
It's this or Leadworth. What do you think? Let's see. What will Amy Pond choose? Ha-ha, gotcha! **(checks watch)** Meet me back here in half an hour.

**AMY:**  
What are you going to do?

**DOCTOR:**  
What I always do. Stay out of trouble. **(stands)** Badly. **(leaps over bench and walks away)****  
**

"Very badly." 10 added  
**AMY:**  
**(gets up and faces him)** So is this how it works, Doctor? You never interfere in the affairs of other peoples or planets, unless there's children crying?

**DOCTOR:**  
Yes.

"Always." 10 agreed  
**Resigned to her task, AMY turns back and tried to figure out which way to go.******

**DEAN STREET******

**AMY stops to get her bearings near another booth. She finds the way she wants to go and heads down the street.****  
**  
**MANDY**:  
You're following me. Saw you watching me at the marketplace.

**AMY:**  
You dropped this.

**MANDY**:  
Yeah, when your friend kept bumping into me.

"She knew, drat." 11 muttered  
**There's an area of the street surrounded by barriers.****  
**  
**AMY:**  
What's that?

**MANDY**:  
There's a hole. We have to go back.

**AMY:**  
A what? A hole?

"Curious, Pond?" Jack asked

"Always." Amy nodded  
**We see the hole is right in front of a shop called "Magpie****  
Electricals**"

"WHAT!" 10 shouted

"How?" Rose asked

"Dunno." 11 muttered  
**MANDY**:  
Are you stupid? There's a hole in the road. We can't go that way. **(AMY heads for the gate)** There's a travel pipe down by the airlocks, if you've got stamps. What are you doing?

**AMY:**  
Oh, don't mind me. Never could resist a "keep out" sign. What's through there? What's so scary about a hole? Something under the road? **(sits on the ground and examines the lock)**

"Pond, you get better and better." Jack smiled  
**MANDY**:  
**(looks to the booth)** Nobody knows. We're not supposed to talk about it.

**AMY:**  
**(turns around)** About what?

**MANDY**:  
Below.

**AMY:**  
And because you're not supposed to, you don't? Watch and learn**.****(uses hairpin to pick the lock)****  
**

"We are watching… what are we supposed to learn?" Jack asked, and earned a whack from Amy  
**MANDY**:  
You sound Scottish.

**AMY:**  
I am Scottish. What's wrong with that? Scotland's got to be here somewhere.

**MANDY**:  
No. They wanted their own ship.

**AMY:**  
Hmm. Good for them. Nothing changes.

"True." Everybody agreed  
**MANDY**:  
So...how did you get here?

**The figure in the booth spins to show its angry face.****  
****  
AMY:**  
Oh, just passing through, you know, with a guy.

**MANDY**:  
Your boyfriend?

"Amy!" Rory groaned  
**AMY:**  
**(in realization)** Oh.

**MANDY**:  
What?

**AMY:**  
Nothing. It's just...I'm getting married. Funny how things slip your mind.

**MANDY**:  
Married?

**AMY:**  
Yeah, shut up, married. Really, actually married. Almost definitely.

**MANDY**:  
When?

**AMY:**  
Well, it's kind of weird. A long time ago, tomorrow morning. I wonder what I did**.****(the lock opens)** Hey, hey, result! Coming?

"Oh, Amy you are so curious." 11 sighed  
**MANDY**:  
No!

**AMY:**  
Suit yourself.

**As AMY prepares to go inside the tent covering the hole, MANDY sees the figure in the booth spins to show its third face.******

**MANDY**:  
Stop! You mustn't do that!

**INT. TENT******

**The inside is dark but for red emergency lights flashing. AMY finds a torch and turns it on. In the beam she sees a creature—or part of a creature—reaching out through the hole. It sways slowly.****  
****  
AMY:**  
Oh, my God. That's weird. That's...

**The creature strikes with what seems to be either a beak or a stinger. AMY shouts and scoots out of the tent backwards.******

**DEAN STREET******

**AMY stops to see she is surrounded by more hooded men. One sprays gas from his ring and she falls unconscious.****  
**

"Omg, they did that!" Rose frowned defensively while Jack and Rory muttered something unintelligible **  
MAINTENANCE CORRIDOR******

**The DOCTOR climbs down a ladder and places his hands on the wall before leaning in to listen.**

**DOCTOR:**  
Can't be.  
**  
****The DOCTOR uses the sonic screwdriver to get a reading. He then sees a glass of water on the floor. He lies down and stares at it.******

**WOMAN:****  
****(whispers)**The impossible truth in a glass of water. **(It is the WOMAN from earlier, wearing her mask)** Not many people see it. **(he stands)** But you do, don't  
you, Doctor?

**DOCTOR:**  
You know me?

**WOMAN:**  
**(whispers)** Keep your voice down. They're everywhere. Tell me what you see in the glass.

**DOCTOR:**  
Who says I see anything?

"I see water." Jack joked  
**WOMAN:**  
**(whispers)** Don't waste time. At the marketplace, you placed a glass of water on the floor, looked at it, then came straight here to the engine room. Why?

**DOCTOR:**  
No engine vibration on deck. Ship this size, engine this big, you'd feel it. The water would move. So...I thought I'd take a look. **(opens power box on the wall)** It doesn't make sense. These power couplings, they're not connected. Look. Look - they're dummies, see**?****(crosses hall and taps the wall)** And behind this wall, nothing. It's hollow. If I didn't know better, I'd say there was...

**WOMAN:**  
**(whispers)** No engine at all.

**DOCTOR:**  
But it's working. This ship is travelling though space. I saw it.

**WOMAN:**  
**(whispers)** The impossible truth, Doctor. We're travelling among the stars in a spaceship that could never fly.

**DOCTOR:**  
How?

**WOMAN:**  
**(whispers)** I don't know. There's a darkness at the heart of this nation. It threatens every one of us. Help us, Doctor. You're our only hope. Your friend is safe**.****(hands him a device)** This will take you to her. Now go, quickly!**(begins to walk away)**

"Reminds me of star wars…" Jack muttered  
**DOCTOR:**  
Who are you? How do I find you again?

**WOMAN:**  
**(turns to face him and whispers)** I am Liz 10. And I will find you.

There is a crashing sound and the DOCTOR looks around. When he turns back, she is gone.

**VOTING CUBICLE******

**AMY wakes up in a chair and the first thing she sees is the Smiler in the booth. There are four monitors in front of her in the style or retro televisions.****  
**

"This is where I start to feel sorry for myself." Amy muttered  
**COMPUERIZED VOICE:**  
'Welcome to voting cubicle 330C. Please leave this installation as you would wish to find it. (**she stands and looks around)**The United Kingdom recognises the right to know of all its citizens. **(there are 3 large buttons in front of her: "Protest", "Record" and "Forget")** A presentation concerning the history of Starship UK will begin shortly. Your identity is being verified on our electoral roll. **(sits down)**'Name - Amelia Jessica  
Pond. 'Age - 1,306.'

"Wow, Amy your old…" Jack winked "Looking good for your age though."  
**AMY:**  
**(Gasps)** Shut up! **(giggles)**

**COMPUERIZED VOICE:**  
Marital status... **(AMY straightens, serious)** Unknown.

"How come it didn't know?" Rory asked

"Number of reasons, Amy isn't supposed to still be alive by then and you aren't either… it doesn't know her." 11 answered  
**AMY flops back into the chair. On the four screens, a video starts, showing an older man as a presenter.****  
**  
**PRESENTER:**  
You are here because you want to know the truth about this starship, and I am talking to you because you're entitled to know. When this presentation has finished, you will have a choice. You may either protest...or forget. If you choose to protest, understand this. If just 1% of the population of this ship do likewise, the programme will be discontinued, with consequences for you all. If you choose to accept the situation - and we hope that you will - then press the "forget" button. All the information I am about to give you will be erased from your memory. You will continue to enjoy the safety and amenities of Starship UK, unburdened by the knowledge of what has been done to save you. Here, then, is the truth about Starship UK, and the price that has been paid for the safety of the British people. May God have mercy on our souls.

**Images flash across the screens, reflected in AMY'S eyes. She reacts and hits "Forget". As she wipes her tears, a video message starts on the screen. It is from herself.****  
**

"I wonder why I was crying..." Amy pondered  
**TV AMY:**  
This isn't a trick. You've got to find the Doctor and get him back to the TARDIS. Don't let him investigate. Stop him. Do whatever you have to. Just please, please get the Doctor off this ship!

"And you still don't listen." Rose muttered  
**The door to the room opens and we see MANDY waiting for her. As the message replays, the DOCTOR hops into the doorway.******

**DOCTOR:**  
Amy? **(AMY turns message off)** What have you done?

**Moments later, he's on the chair using the sonic screwdriver on the lamp above.****  
**  
**DOCTOR:**  
Yeah, your basic memory wipe job. Must have erased about 20 minutes. **(Jumps to the floor)****  
**

"20 minutes…" 10 mused looking at Amy, who just seemed as curious  
**AMY:**  
But why would I choose to forget?

**MANDY**:  
Cos everyone does. Everyone chooses the "forget" button.

**DOCTOR:**  
Did you?

**MANDY**:  
I'm not eligible to vote yet. I'm 12. Any time after you're 16, you're allowed to the see the film and make your choice. And then, once every five years...

**DOCTOR:**  
And once every five years, everyone chooses to forget what they've learned. Democracy in action. **(heads back to the monitors)******

**MANDY**:  
How do you not know about this? Are you Scottish too?

**DOCTOR:**  
Oh, I'm way worse than Scottish. I can't even see the movie. Won't play for me.

**AMY:**  
It played for me.

**DOCTOR:**  
The difference being the computer doesn't accept me as human.

**AMY:**  
Why not? **(the DOCTOR looks at her)** You look human**.****(she joins him)**

"You look Time Lord…" 10 told her  
**DOCTOR:**  
No, you look Time Lord. We came first.

**AMY:**  
So there are other Time Lords, yeah?

**DOCTOR:**  
No. There were, but there aren't... Just me now. Long story. There was a bad day. Bad stuff happened, and you know what? I'd love to forget it all, every last bit of it, but I don't. Not ever. Cos this is what I do - every time, every day, every second. This. Hold tight. We're bringing down the government.

"Always wanted to say that." River sighed  
**The DOCTOR pounds the "Protest" button. The door slams shut, leaving MANDY outside. The Smiler in the booth turns to show his very angry face. The DOCTOR pulls AMY into the corner of the room as the floor slides open**

**DOCTOR:**  
Say, "Wheee!"

**AMY:**  
Aaargh!

**They fall down the chute.******

**HALLWAY OUTSIDE VOTING CUBICLE******

**The lit sign outside switches from "Occupied" to "Empy". A figure comes up behind MANDY, startling her.******

**WOMAN:****  
****(chuckles)** It's all right, love. **(removes mask)** It's only me.

**REFUSE PILE******

**The DOCTOR and AMY fall out of the chute with a scream. The DOCTOR stands and uses the sonic screwdriver.****  
**  
**DOCTOR:**  
High-speed air cannon. Lousy way to travel.

"Agreed." Jack and River nodded  
**AMY:**  
Where are we?

**DOCTOR:**  
600 feet down, 20 miles laterally - puts us at the heart of the ship. I'd say... Lancashire. What's this, then - a cave? Can't be a cave. Looks like a cave.

**AMY:**  
**(stands)** It's a rubbish dump, and it's minging! **(throws a piece of rubbish)****  
**  
**DOCTOR:**  
Yes, but only food refuse**.****(sniffs)** Organic, coming through feeder tubes from all over the ship.

**AMY:**  
**(gets down on hands and knees)**The floor's all squidgy, like a water bed.

"Please don't say…" Rory looked horrified

"Took you less time than Amy…" 11 smirked  
**DOCTOR:**  
But feeding what, though?

**AMY:**  
It's sort of rubbery, feel it. Wet and slimy.

**The DOCTOR hears a distant moaning and stands. He realizes where they are.****  
**  
**DOCTOR:**  
Er... It's not a floor, it's a... **(puts screwdriver away)** So...

**AMY:**  
**(stands)** It's a what?

"Tongue!" Jack grinned  
**DOCTOR:**  
The next word is kind of the scary word. Take a moment. Get yourself in a calm place. **(takes her hands)** Go "omm".

"Scary… more like weird." Amy told him  
**AMY:**  
Omm.

**DOCTOR:**  
It's a tongue.

**AMY:**  
A tongue?

**DOCTOR:**  
**(excited)** A tongue. A great big tongue.

**AMY:**  
**(stunned)** This is a mouth? This whole place is a mouth? We're in a mouth?!

**DOCTOR:**  
Yes, yes, yes, but on the plus side, roomy.

"How was that good!?" Amy shouted  
**AMY:**  
How do we get out?

**DOCTOR:**  
**(takes out screwdriver)** How big is this beastie? It's gorgeous! Blimey! if this is just the mouth, I'd love to see the stomach. **(hears grunting)** Though not right now.

"Gorgeous… yes, agreed." Jack nodded  
**AMY:**  
Doctor, how do we get out?

**DOCTOR:**  
OK, it's being fed through surgically implanted feeder tubes, so the normal entrance is... **(sees the sharp teeth of a closed mouth)** closed for business.

**AMY:**  
We can try, though. **(heads forward)****  
**  
**DOCTOR:**  
No! Stop, don't move! **(mouth heaves in agitation)** Too late. It's started.

**AMY:**  
What has?

**DOCTOR:**  
Swallow reflex.

"Oh you didn't." River turned to 11, who nodded gravely  
**They slip and fall back into the refuse. The DOCTOR uses the screwdriver on the mouth walls.****  
**  
**AMY:**  
What are you doing?

**DOCTOR:**  
I'm vibrating the chemo-receptors.

**AMY:**  
Chemo-what?

**DOCTOR:**  
The eject button.

**AMY:**  
How does a mouth have an eject button?

"No way…" Rose looked sick  
**DOCTOR:**  
Think about it!

**They hear the creature growl, and, on their knees, look to see a wave of bile coming towards them.******

**DOCTOR:**  
Right, then. **(straightens tie)** This isn't going to be big on dignity. Geronimo!

**AMY yells and there is a great grunting and splashing**.

"We were puked up…" Amy shook her head "No matter how many times I say that, it still sounds weird." Everyone nodded in agreement  
**OVERSPILL PIPE******

**They find themselves out of the mouth and back in the ship.******

**DOCTOR:****  
****(examines the door)** There's nothing broken, there's no sign of concussion and yes, you are covered in sick.

"Doctor, give the girl a break she had her memory erased then was puked up you could of sugar coated it a bit." Rose sighed  
**AMY:**  
Where are we?

**DOCTOR:**  
Overspill pipe, at a guess.

**AMY:**  
**(stands)** Oh, God, it stinks.

**DOCTOR:**  
That's not the pipe.

**AMY:**  
Oh. **(smells herself)** Whoo! Can we get out?

**DOCTOR:**  
One door, one door switch, one condition. **(moves to show the button on the door)** We forget everything we saw. Look familiar? That's the carrot. **(the lights come on to reveal two Smilers)**Ooh, here's the stick. There's a creature living in the heart of this ship. What's it doing there? **(the faces spin to show mad)** No, that's not going to work on me, so come on. Big old beast below decks, and everyone who protests gets shoved down its throat. That how it works? **(the faces spin again to show anger)** Oh, stop it. I'm not leaving and I'm not forgetting and what are you fellows going to do about it? Stick out your tongues?

"Ha." Jack laughed  
**The booths open and the two Smilers stand and walk towards AMY and the DOCTOR who back away.****  
**  
**AMY:**  
Doctor?

**The WOMAN appears behind them and shoots the Smilers. She twirls her pistol before placing it back in its holster.******

**DOCTOR:**  
Look who it is. You look a lot better without your mask.

**LIZ 10:**  
You must be Amy. Liz. Liz 10.

**AMY:**  
Hi.

**LIZ 10:**  
**(shakes hand)** Eurgh! **(wipes hand on cloak)** Lovely hair, Amy. Shame about the sick**.****(heads for door)** You know Mandy, yeah? **(puts her arm around MANDY'S shoulder)**She's very brave.

"They all are." 10 muttered  
**DOCTOR:**  
How did you find us?

**LIZ 10:**  
Stuck my gizmo on you. **(throws device at him)** Been listening in. Nice moves on the hurl escape. So, what's the big fella doing here?

**DOCTOR:**  
You're over 16, you've voted. Whatever this is, you've chosen to forget about it.

**LIZ 10:**  
No. Never forgot, never voted. Not technically a British subject.

**DOCTOR:**  
Then who and what are you, and how do you know me?

**LIZ 10:**  
You're a bit hard to miss, love. Mysterious stranger, MO consistent with higher alien intelligence, hair of an idiot... **(the DOCTOR points like he's about the argue then runs his hand through his soaked hair instead)** I've been brought up on the stories. My  
whole family was.

"You met the royal family…" Rory looked impressed while 10 and 11 looked sheepish  
**DOCTOR:**  
Your family?

**One of the Smilers begins to move.****  
**  
**LIZ 10:**  
They're repairing. Doesn't take them long. Let's move. **(they leave the overspill)****  
**  
**LOWER CORRIDORS******

**LIZ 10 explains as they walk.****  
**  
**LIZ 10:**  
The Doctor. Old drinking buddy of Henry XII. Tea and scones with Liz II. Vicky was a bit on the fence about you, weren't she? Knighted and exiled you on the same day. And so much for the Virgin Queen, you bad, bad boy!

"Seriously…" River laughed  
**DOCTOR:**  
Liz 10?

**A Smiler rises from a booth in the corridor.****  
**  
**LIZ 10:**  
Liz 10, yeah. Elizabeth X. And down! **(turns and fires both pistols at the Smilers. Both fall)** I'm the bloody Queen, mate. Basically, I rule.

"I like her." Jack grinned  
**LIZ 10 takes them to another corridor. It is the base of a vator shaft.****  
**  
**LIZ 10:**  
There's a high-speed Vator through there. **(The DOCTOR looks into a caged area where there are two of the things AMY saw earlier.)**Oh, yeah. There's these things. Any ideas?

**AMY:**  
Doctor, I saw one of these up top. There was a hole in the road, like it had burst through, like a root.

**DOCTOR:**  
Exactly like a root. It's all one creature - the same one we were inside - reaching out. It must be growing through the mechanisms of the entire ship.

**LIZ 10:**  
What? Like an infestation?

**DOCTOR:**  
Someone's helping it. Feeding it.

**LIZ 10:**  
Feeding my subjects to it. Come on. We've got to keep moving**.****(storms off in anger and MANDY follows)****  
**

"Oooh, someone's angry." Jack crooned  
**AMY:**  
Doctor?

**DOCTOR:**  
Oh, Amy. **(looks sympathetically at creatures as they bang against the bars)** We should never have come here.

**AMY remembers her video message.******

**INT. OFFICE******

**The GREY-HAIRED MAN is watching the DOCTOR, LIZ 10, AMY and MANDY on his monitor. He speaks into a microphone.****  
**

"Stalked again…" Rory muttered  
**GREY-HAIRED MAN:**  
Winder division one. Ten has penetrated to the lower levels. Initiate the protocol.

**INT. OPULENT ROOM (LIZ 10'S BEDROOM)******

**The DOCTOR walks carefully through the maze of glasses on the floor of LIZ 10'S room.**

"What's with all the glasses.?" Rose, River, Jack and Rory asked

"You'll find out." 11 muttered  
**GREY-HAIRED MAN:****(v.o.)****  
**God save the Queen

**DOCTOR:**  
Why all the glasses?

**LIZ 10:**  
**(on her bed)** To remind me every single day that my government is up to something, and it's my duty to find out what.

"Ah." Everyone nodded  
**DOCTOR:**  
**(picks up mask)** A queen going undercover to investigate her own kingdom?

**LIZ 10:**  
Secrets are being kept from me. I don't have a choice. Ten years I've been at this - my entire reign - and you've achieved more in one afternoon.

"That's the doctor for you." River looked proudly at 11  
**DOCTOR:**  
**(paces)** How old were you when you came to the throne?

**LIZ 10:**  
40. Why?

**AMY:**  
**(putting her hair up)** What, you're 50 now? No way!

"Wow, cute. Amy, you're dumped." Jack took his arm off Amy's shoulder  
**AMY and MANDY sit on the chaise at the foot of the bed.******

**LIZ 10:**  
Yeah, they slowed my body clock. Keeps me looking like the stamps.

"Amy, we are back together." Jack put his arm back around her shoulder but Amy removed it

"In your dreams, Harkness." She muttered

"Fine… Rose!" Jack went over to Rose sitting in his original sat

"Thanks Amy." Rose mutered  
**DOCTOR:**  
**(sits on the bed, still holding the mask)** And you always wear this in public?

**LIZ 10:**  
Undercover's not easy when you're me. The autographs, the bunting.

"The comics." 11 grinned  
**DOCTOR:**  
Air-balanced porcelain. Stays on by itself, cos it's perfectly sculpted to your face.

**LIZ 10:**  
Yeah. So what?

**DOCTOR:**  
Oh, Liz. So everything.

**The door opens and four hooded men enter. One is the same from the marketplace.****  
**  
**LIZ 10:**  
**(outraged)** What are you doing? How dare you come in here?

"Guessing the fans came early…" Jack joked  
**HOODED MAN:**  
Ma'am, you have expressed interest in the interior workings of Starship UK. You will come with us now.

**LIZ 10:**  
Why would I do that?

**The HOODED MAN'S head spins to show the face of an angry Smiler.****  
**

"How?" Rose asked

"Half smiler, half human." 10 told her  
**LIZ 10:**  
How can they be Smilers?

**DOCTOR:**  
Half Smiler, half human.

"Great minds." 10 nodded  
**LIZ 10:**  
**(to its face)** Whatever you creatures are, I am still your queen. On whose authority is this done?

**SMILER:**  
The highest authority, Ma'am.

**LIZ 10:**  
I AM the highest authority.

**SMILER:**  
Yes, ma'am. You must go now, Ma'am.

**LIZ 10:**  
Where?

**SMILER:**  
The Tower, Ma'am.

**INT. MEDIVAL ROOM:******

**The group is escorted to a large stone room containing high-tech machines. There is a grating through which AMY can see more of the creatures.****  
**  
**AMY:**  
Doctor, where are we?

**DOCTOR:**  
The lowest point of Starship UK. **(spins, arms out)**The dungeon.

"How many dungeons have you actually been in?" Rory asked

"A few…" 11 grinned  
**GREY-HAIRED MAN:**  
Ma'am.

**LIZ 10:**  
Hawthorne! So this is where you hid yourself away. I think you've got some explaining to do.

**DOCTOR:**  
**(to HAWTHORNE)** There's children down here. What's all that about?

HAWTHORNE:  
Protesters and citizens of limited value are fed to the beast. For some reason, it won't eat the children. You're the first adults it's spared. You're very lucky.

"He doesn't know the meaning of lucky, you got puked up." River grinned  
**DOCTOR:**  
Yeah, look at us. Torture chamber of the Tower of London. Lucky, lucky, lucky. Except it's not a torture chamber, is it? **(examines equipment)** Well, except it is. Except it isn't. Depends on your angle.

"And what angle are we looking at?" Jack asked

"Both." 10 and 11 said in unison  
**The DOCTOR joins LIZ 10 by an open "well" with a railing around it. Inside seems to be something alive.****  
**

"What is that?" Rose looked disgusted  
**LIZ 10:**  
What's that?

**DOCTOR:**  
Well, like I say, depends on the angle. It's either the exposed pain centre of big fella's brain, being tortured relentlessly...

**LIZ 10:**  
Or?

**DOCTOR:**  
Or it's the gas pedal, the accelerator - Starship UK's go-faster button.

"Both horrible to the poor star whale." 10 sighed  
**LIZ 10:**  
I don't understand.

**DOCTOR:**  
Don't you? Try, go on. The spaceship that could never fly, no vibration on deck. This creature - this poor, trapped, terrified creature. It's not infesting you, it's not invading - it's what you have instead of an engine. And this place down here is where you hurt it, where you torture it, day after day, just to keep it moving**.****(An intermittent electrical beam shoots down into the creature's exposed brain.)** Tell you what. **(moves to another well and lifts the grate)** Normally, it's above the range of human hearing**.****(one of the extensions of the creature breaks free)** This is the sound none of you wanted to hear. **(uses the screwdriver and the others hear the creature's call)****  
**

"Poor thing." Rory looked upset, everyone nodded  
**LIZ 10:**  
Stop it. **(to HAWTHORNE)** Who did this?

**HAWTHORNE:**  
We act on instructions from the highest authority.

"But that's-" River started but the episode continued  
**LIZ 10:**  
I am the highest authority. The creature will be released, now. I said now!**(no one moves)** Is anyone listening to me?

**DOCTOR:**  
**(still holding LIZ 10's mask)** Liz. Your mask.

**LIZ 10:**  
What about my mask?

**DOCTOR:**  
**(tosses mask to LIZ 10)** Look at it. It's old. At least 200 years old, I'd say.

"I get it…" Jack looked at the 11, who nodded "Again, Amy you're dumped… again."

"Jack." Everybody groaned  
**LIZ 10:**  
Yeah, it's an antique, so?

**DOCTOR:**  
Yeah, an antique made by craftsmen over 200 years ago and perfectly sculpted to your face. They slowed your body clock, all right, but you're not 50. Nearer 300. And it's been a long old reign.

**LIZ 10:**  
Nah, it's ten years. I've been on this throne ten years.

**DOCTOR:**  
Ten years. And the same ten years over and over again, **(takes her by the hand)** always leading you**...****(Shows her the voting area**) here. **(The buttons read "forget" and "abdicate")****  
**

"She has her own… no fair." River muttered  
**LIZ 10:**  
**(turns to Hawthorne)** What have you done?

**HAWTHORNE:**  
Only what you have ordered. We work for you, Ma'am. The Winders, the Smilers, all of us. **(Turns on the screen)****  
**  
**LIZ 10:** **(recording)**  
If you are watching this...If I am watching this, then I have found my way to the Tower Of London. **(The real LIZ 10 sits)** The creature you are looking at is called a Star Whale. Once, there were millions of them. They lived in the depths of space and, according to legend, guided the early space travelers through the asteroid belts. This one, as far as we are aware, is the last of its kind. 'And what we have done to it 'breaks my heart**.****(The DOCTOR, HAWTHORNE, AMY and MANDY watch in silence)** The Earth was burning. Our sun had turned on us, and every other nation had fled to the skies. Our children screamed as the skies grew hotter. And then it came, like a miracle. The last of the star whales. We trapped it, we built our ship around it, and we rode on its back to safety. If you wish our voyage to continue, then you must press the "forget" button. **(LIZ 10 looks at the button)**Be again the heart of this nation, untainted. If not, press the other button. **(looks at "abdicate")** Your reign will end, the Star Whale will be released, and our ship will disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision.

**AMY:**  
I voted for this? **(to DOCTOR)** Why would I do that?

**DOCTOR:**  
Because you knew if we stayed here, I'd be faced with an impossible choice. Humanity or the alien. You took it upon yourself to save me from that. And that was wrong. You don't ever decide what I need to know.

"Harsh." Rory muttered  
**AMY:**  
I don't even remember doing it.

**DOCTOR:**  
You did it. That's what counts.

**AMY:**  
I'm... I'm sorry.

**DOCTOR:**  
Oh, I don't care. When I'm done here, you're going home**.****(walks away)**

"Even harsher." Rose added  
**AMY:**  
Why? Because I made a mistake? One mistake? I don't even remember doing it. Doctor!

"I'm sorry." 11 half hugged Amy  
**DOCTOR:**  
**(examining instrument panels)** Yeah. I know. You're only human.

**LIZ 10:**  
What are you doing?

**DOCTOR:**  
The worst thing I'll ever do. I'm going to pass a massive electrical charge through the Star Whale's brain. Should knock out all its higher functions, leave it a vegetable. The ship will still fly, but the whale won't feel it.

"No!" Everyone shouted except 10, 11 and Amy  
**AMY:**  
That'll be like killing it.

**DOCTOR:**  
Look, three options. One: I let the Star Whale continue in unendurable agony for hundreds more years. Two: I kill everyone on this ship. Three: I murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as I can. And then I find a new name, cos I won't be the Doctor any more.

"We should of changed or name long ago." 10 muttered  
**LIZ 10:**  
There must be something we can do, some other way.

**DOCTOR:**  
Nobody talk to me. Nobody human has anything to say to me today!

"Angry." Jack looked down  
**AMY and MANDY sit against the wall and watch helplessly as the DOCTOR works. Three children enter the room. One is TIMMY.******

**MANDY**:  
Timmy! **(goes to him)** You made it, you're OK!**(TIMMY says nothing)** It's me - Mandy.

**They've stopped in front of one of the "feelers" and MANDY has her back to it. The feeler reaches towards MANDY and AMY starts to move forward. Instead of hurting her, it gently taps MANDY on the back and lets her pet it. In a montage, AMY begins to understand****  
**  
**  
**  
**DOCTOR:**  
C'mon, use your eyes. Notice everything. Notice everything.  
**  
****She remembers seeing MANDY crying as she hears parts of LIZ 10's explanation.**

**LIZ 10:**  
Our children screamed. It came, like a miracle.

**HAWTHORNE:**  
It won't eat the children.

**LIZ 10:**  
Children screamed. Then it came. It's the last of its kind.

**She remembers the DOCTOR with MANDY, the feelers in the vator shaft, the glasses of water.****  
**  
**DOCTOR:**  
Just me now.

**LIZ 10:**  
The last of its kind.

**AMY:**  
Is this how it works, Doctor? Never interfere with other peoples or planets...

**LIZ 10:**  
Children screamed.

**She remembers meeting the DOCTOR as a child.****  
**  
**AMY:**  
...unless it's children crying.

**LIZ 10:**  
The last of its kind.

**DOCTOR:**  
Just me now.

**AMY:**  
Unless there's children crying.

**DOCTOR:**  
Yes.

**HAWTHORNE:**  
It won't eat the children.

**She remembers the children playing when they arrived.****  
**  
**LIZ 10:**  
Then it came. Like a miracle. The last of the Star Whales.

"Wow, brain working overtime." Jack laughed

"So, that's what goes on in your brain…" 11 tapped Amy's skull****

**AMY sees both MANDY and TIMMY petting the feeler.****  
**  
**AMY:**  
Doctor, stop. **(goes to the DOCTOR)** Whatever you're doing, stop it now! **(goes to LIZ 10)** Sorry, Your Majesty, going to need a hand. **(leads her to the buttons)****  
**  
**DOCTOR:**  
Amy, no! No! **(rushes over)****  
**  
**AMY forces LIZ 10's hand down on the "abdicate" button. The whale bellows and the whole ship shakes, causing havoc on every level.**

"What, you could have killed everyone…" Jack shouted at Amy, 10 looked at Amy sadly  
**DOCTOR:**  
Amy, what have you done?

**AMY:**  
Nothing at all. Am I right?

**HAWTHORNE:**  
We've INCREASED speed.

**AMY:**  
Yeah, well, you've stopped torturing the pilot. Gotta help. **(smiles)**

**LIZ 10:**  
It's still here? I don't understand.

"Me either." River looked confused

"Let Amy explain." 11 amiled  
**AMY:**  
The Star Whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago. It volunteered. You didn't have to trap it or torture it - that was all just you. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry. What if you were really old, and really kind and alone? Your whole race dead, no future. What couldn't you do then? If you were that old, and that kind, and the very last of your kind... **(turns to look at the DOCTOR)** you couldn't just stand there and watch children cry.

"You. Are. Genius, Pond." 10 grinned going over to Amy and hugging her before placing her down and going back  
**OBSERVATION DECK******

**The DOCTOR is standing alone looking out onto the starship. AMY joins him****  
**  
**AMY:**  
From Her Majesty. **(holds out the mask)** She says there will be no more secrets on Starship UK.

**DOCTOR:**  
Amy, you could have killed everyone on this ship.

**AMY:**  
You could have killed a Star Whale.

"Okay, on Amy's side and not just because I'm scared of her." Rory told everyone

"You're scared of me?" Ay asked, bewildered

"Oops, a little help." Rory looked around nervously

"Sorry, Rory." 11 apologized  
**DOCTOR:**  
**(faces her)** And you saved it. I know, I know.

**AMY:**  
Amazing, though, don't you think? The Star Whale. All that pain and misery... and loneliness. **(looks sideways at the DOCTOR)** And it just made it kind.

**DOCTOR:**  
But you couldn't have known how it would react.

**AMY:**  
YOU couldn't. But I've seen it before. Very old and very kind, and the very, very last. Sound a bit familiar? **(they hug)** Hey.

"Aww." Jack hugged Amy then carried her to his seat, making her sit on his lap

"Jack." Amy groaned  
**DOCTOR:**  
What?

**AMY:**  
Gotcha.

**DOCTOR:**  
Ha! Gotcha.

**INT. LONDON MARKET******

**The DOCTOR and AMY head back to the TARDIS****  
**  
**AMY:**  
Shouldn't we say goodbye? Won't they wonder where we went?

**DOCTOR:**  
For the rest of their lives. Oh, the songs they'll write! Never mind them. Big day tomorrow.

"Songs?" Rose asked

"Yeah, great ones." 11 agreed  
**AMY:**  
Sorry, what?

**DOCTOR:**  
It's always a big day tomorrow. We've got a time machine. I skip the little ones**.****(unlocks the TARDIS)**

**AMY:**  
You know what I said about getting back for tomorrow morning... Have you ever run away from something because you were scared, or not ready, or just... Just because you could?

"Are you talking about the wedding again?" Rory asked

"Sort of…" Amy muttered  
**DOCTOR:**  
Once...a long time ago.

**AMY:**  
What happened?

**DOCTOR:**  
Hello!

**A phone begins to ring.******

**AMY:**  
Right. Doctor, there's something I haven't told you. No. Hang on, is that a phone ringing?

"I thought there wasn't a phone in the TARDIS." Rose looked at 10

"Not in 'our' TARDIS." 10 agreed  
**They enter the TARDIS.******

**INT TARDIS******

**AMY:**  
People phone you?

**DOCTOR:**  
Well, it's a phone box. Would you mind? **(prepares to dematerialize)**

**AMY:**  
**(answers phone on the console)** Hello? Sorry, who? No, seriously. Who? **(muffles the phone against her shoulder)**Says he's Prime Minister. First the Queen, now the Prime Minister. Get about, don't you?

"Lucky Amy." River muttered  
**DOCTOR:**  
Which Prime Minister? **(motions for AMY to pull a lever)****  
**  
**AMY:**  
**(pulls lever before speaking into the phone)** Er, which Prime Minister? **(to DOCTOR)** The British one.

"Great help, Pond." 10 muttered  
**DOCTOR:**  
Which British one?

**AMY:**  
**(on phone)** Which British one? **(her eyes widen and she passes the phone to the DOCTOR)** Winston Churchill for you.

**DOCTOR:**  
Oh! Hello, dear. What's up?

"Dear!" Everyone laughed, except the doctors  
**WINSTON CHURCHILL'S OFFICE******

**CHURCHILL**:  
Tricky situation, Doctor. Potentially very dangerous. **(a shadow on the wall reveals a Dalek)**I think I'm going to need you.

"Oh not them again." Rose looked annoyed

"Sorry, Tyler." 11 looked almost as annoyed as her  
**DOCTOR:** **(v.o.)**  
Don't worry about a thing, Prime Minister.  
**  
****INT TARDIS**

**DOCTOR:**  
We're on our way.

**INT. LONDON MARKET******

**The TARDIS dematerializes.******

**EXT. SPACE****  
**  
**AMY:** **(v.o.)**  
In bed above, we're deep asleep  
While greater love lies further deep  
This dream must end  
This world must know  
We all depend on the beast below.

"When did I say that?" Amy looked confused

**NEXT TIME victory of the daleks**


	4. Victory of the daleks

**INT. CABINET WAR ROOMS, MAP ROOM******

**A siren wails. In the smoky room, men and women in RAF uniforms are manning the phones and radio headsets as they keep track of an ongoing battle.****  
**  
**MALE OFFICER:**  
Can't we shut that ruddy thing up?

**WOMAN #1:**(**into headset)**  
If wishes were kisses... Hostile 36, confirm.

**MALE OFFICER:**  
Able Victor Charlie down.

**A second woman enters with a clipboard.****  
**  
**WOMAN #2:**  
26 and 41 detailed to intercept.

**WOMAN #1:**  
41? **(removes headset)** That's... that's Reg's squadron.

Jack pushes Amy off his lap and stood to do attention "Thanks, Jack." Amy moved over to Rory and Jack sat back down  
**CHURCHILL enters the room and everyone stands to attention.**  
**WOMAN #2:**  
Sir.

**CHURCHILL:**  
How many?

**MALE OFFICER:**  
Looks like a dozen Heinkel at least, sir. With Messerschmidts flanking.

**CHURCHILL:**  
Out of range?

**WOMAN #1:**  
Normally, sir, yes.

**CHURCHILL:** **(puffs on cigar)**  
Well, then. Time to roll out the secret weapon!

"This secret weapon doesn't sound too good for the German's." Rose crossed her arms  
**The first woman nods, and with a long stick, pushes the figure of a Dalek across the map.******

"Correct, Rose." 10 agreed  
**INT. CABINET WAR ROOMS, STORAGE ROOM******

**The TARDIS materializes.****  
**

"Here come our heroes." River grinned**  
****INT. CABINET WAR ROOMS, CHURCHILL'S OFFICE******

**CHURCHILL is working at his desk when a buzzer sounds. He smiles.****  
**  
**INT. CABINET WAR ROOMS, STORAGE ROOM****  
**  
**The DOCTOR steps out of the TARDIS and has soldiers pointing guns at him. The soldiers part for CHURCHILL.****  
**

"Wow, nice I thought he called you, though." Rory looked confused  
**DOCTOR:**  
Amy... **(holds out arm in introduction)** Winston Churchill.

**CHURCHILL:**  
Doctor? Is it you?

**DOCTOR:**  
Oh, Winston, my old friend! **(goes to shake hands but CHURCHILL motions with his hand that he wants something)** Ah, every time!

"What does he want?" Rose asked  
**AMY:**  
What's he after?

**DOCTOR:**  
TARDIS key, of course.

**CHURCHILL:**  
Think of what I could achieve with your remarkable machine, Doctor! The lives that could be saved!

"It doesn't work like that." 10 sighed  
**DOCTOR:**  
Ah, doesn't work like that. **(closes TARDIS door)****  
**  
**CHURCHILL:**  
Must I take it by force?

"I thought he liked you." Jack smirked  
**DOCTOR:**  
I'd like to see you try.

**CHURCHILL:**  
At ease. **(soldiers lower their rifles)**

**DOCTOR:**  
You rang?

"He answers to Churchill's phone calls but when it's me it's all 'You never rang'." River jerked a thumb in 11's direction  
**INT. CABINET WAR ROOMS, CORRIDOR******

**The DOCTOR, AMY and CHURCHILL stride through the corridor as an air raid happens above. The DOCTOR has CHURCHILL'S cane.******

**CHURCHILL:**  
So you've changed your face, again.

**DOCTOR:**  
Yeah, well, had a bit of work done.

**AMY:**  
Got it, got it, got it! Cabinet War Rooms, right?

**DOCTOR:**  
Yup. Top secret heart of the War Office, right under London.

**CHURCHILL:**  
You're late, by the way.

"As always." Rose and River murmured  
**WOMAN #1:**  
**(hands CHURCHILL a clipboard and pen)** Requisitions, sir.

**CHURCHILL:**  
Excellent.

**DOCTOR:**  
Late?

**CHURCHILL:**  
I rang you a month ago. **(signs papers)**

**DOCTOR:**  
Really? Sorry. Sorry, it's a Type 40 TARDIS. I'm just running her in.

"Excuses, excuses." Jack shook his head  
**CHURCHILL:**  
**(hands clipboard back)** Something the matter, Breen? You look a little down in the dumps.

**BREEN:**  
**(hugs clipboard)** No, sir. Fine, sir.

**CHURCHILL:**  
Action this day, Breen! Action this day!

**BREEN:**  
Yes, sir. **(nods, forces a smile and casts a glance AMY'S way before leaving)**

**OFFICER:**  
Excuse me, sir, got another formation coming in, Prime Minister. Stukas, by the look of them.

**CHURCHILL:**  
We shall go up top then, Group Captain! We'll give 'em what for! Coming, Doctor?

**DOCTOR:**  
Why?

**CHURCHILL:**  
**(snatches back cane)** I have something to show you.

"Let me guess, the daleks?" River asked 11  
**The DOCTOR mouths "Oooh" to AMY and she giggles.**

**INT. CABINET WAR ROOMS, LIFT******

**CHURCHILL starts the lift and puffs on his cigar. The DOCTOR waves the smoke away. AMY stands to the back.****  
**

"Not a smoker, doctor?" Rory looked amused

"Nope, never will be." Both doctors looked proud**  
****CHURCHILL:**  
We stand at a crossroads, Doctor. Quite alone, with our backs to the wall. Invasion is expected daily. So I will grasp with both hands anything that will give us an advantage over the Nazi menace.

**DOCTOR:**  
Such as?

"A bloody evil dalek." Jack cursed  
**The lift stops and CHURCHILL opens the gate.**

**CHURCHILL:**  
Follow me.

**EXT. NEW PUBLIC OFFICES, ROOFTOP, DAY******

**Amidst the sandbags on the roof, a man in a white coat is watching the sky with binoculars. The DOCTOR and AMY follow CHURCHILL**.

**AMY:**  
Wow!

**CHURCHILL:**  
Doctor, this is Professor Edwin Bracewell, head of our Ironsides Project.

**The DOCTOR holds up his hand with a "V for Victory".****  
**  
**BRACEWELL:**  
How d'you do? (**waves at them then looks through binoculars again)****  
**  
**A formation of German planes are approaching. The DOCTOR and AMY walk towards the edge and look out over London and its barrage balloons as the bombs drop.****  
**  
**AMY:**  
Oh, Doctor... Doctor, it's...

"Horrible." Rose looked saddened  
**DOCTOR:**  
History.

**CHURCHILL:**  
Ready, Bracewell?

**BRACEWELL:**  
Aye-aye, sir. **(gives "thumbs up")** On my order! Fire!

**From within a sandbagged area on the room, laser beams are fired at the German planes and they're destroyed.******

**AMY:**  
What was that?

"DALEK!" Everyone shouted  
**DOCTOR:**  
That wasn't human, that was never human technology. That sounded like... Show me! Show me what that was! **(climbs ladder to stand by BRACEWELL)**

**BRACEWELL:**  
Advance!

**CHURCHILL:**  
Our new secret weapon!

"Also known as pure hell." 10 muttered  
**A Dalek trundles out. It is painted in Army khaki, a utility belt around it, a small Union Flag under the eyestalk and the lights on the top of the dome are covered. The DOCTOR watches, horrified.****  
**  
**CHURCHILL:**  
What do you think? Quite something, eh?

**DOCTOR:**  
**(Dalek POV)** What are you doing here?

**DALEK:**  
I am your soldier.

"Are they deranged?" River asked 11

"Nope." 11 shook his head

"Then what?" Rose asked

"Spoilers." 11 grinned  
**DOCTOR:**  
What?

"Please don't start all that again." Jack groaned  
**DALEK:**  
I am your soldier.

**DOCTOR:**  
Stop this**.****(Dalek POV)** Stop now! You know who I am, you always know.

**DALEK:**  
Your identity is unknown.

"How does it not know you?" Jack asked "They hate you."

"They hate everyone, Jack." Amy put in

"So, why is it helping?" Rose added

"You'll find out." 11 sighed  
**BRACEWELL:**  
Perhaps I can clarify things here, this is one of my Ironsides.

"Ironsides." 10 muttered "Seems… different I thought daleks were proud to be called daleks."  
**DOCTOR:**  
Your what?

**BRACEWELL:**  
**(to Dalek)** You will help the Allied cause in any way that you can?

**DALEK:**  
Yes.

**BRACEWELL:**  
Until the Germans have been utterly smashed?

**DALEK:**  
Yes.

**BRACEWELL:**  
And what is your ultimate aim?

**DALEK:**  
To win the war!

"Oh, doctor sweetie how can you not see you are being played?" River whispered into 11's ear  
**INT. CABINET WAR ROOMS, CHURCHILL'S OFFICE******

**The DOCTOR looks at the diagrams and blueprints that clearly show a Dalek.****  
**  
**DOCTOR:**  
They're Daleks! They're called Daleks!

**CHURCHILL:**  
They are Bracewell's Ironsides, Doctor! Look! Blueprints, statistics, field-tests, photographs. He invented them!

**DOCTOR:**  
Invented them? Oh, no, no, no!

**CHURCHILL:**  
Yes! He approached one of our brass hats a few months ago. Fella's a genius.

**AMY:**  
A Scottish genius, too. Maybe you should listen to...

"Amy, just because he's Scottish…." Rory started

"Don't finish that sentence, centurion." Amy warned him  
**DOCTOR:**  
Shh! He didn't invent them! They're alien.

**CHURCHILL:**  
Alien?

**A Dalek glides by the open doorway and the DOCTOR senses its presence, looking over his shoulder. The Dalek views the action in the room before continuing on.****  
**  
**DOCTOR:**  
And totally hostile!

**CHURCHILL:**  
Precisely. They will win me the war! **(turns over a blueprint to show a propaganda poster with a large Dale**

"Then kill him after." 10 said in frustration  
**INT. CABINET WAR ROOMS, CORRIDOR******

**DOCTOR:**  
Why won't you listen? Why call me in if you won't listen to me?!

**CHURCHILL:**  
When I rang you a month ago, I must admit, I had my doubts. The Ironsides seemed too good to be true.

**DOCTOR:**  
Yes! Right! So destroy them! Exterminate them!

"Daleks aren't easy to destroy unless weakened." Rose pointed out  
**CHURCHILL:**  
But imagine what I could do with a hundred! A thousand!

"The whole world would be destroyed…" Jack gasped his usual funny self had been replaced by a serious Jack  
**DOCTOR:**  
I am imagining. **(A courier Dalek passes them)** Amy, tell him.

**AMY:**  
Tell him what?

**DOCTOR:**  
About the Daleks!

**AMY:**  
What would I know about the Daleks?

**DOCTOR:**  
Everything. They invaded your world, remember? Planets in the sky, you don't forget that! Amy... Tell me you remember the Daleks.

Jack, Amy and Rory shuddered, remembering the day all too well.  
**AMY:**  
Nope, sorry.

"Amy, even I remember that… you were with me, remember?" Rory turned to Amy

"I remember now, Rory." Amy sighed  
**DOCTOR:**  
That's not possible.

**INT. CABINET WAR ROOMS, MAP ROOM******

**Women are manning the radios and moving the figures on the map as required.****  
**  
**BREEN:**  
And 6... 2357, over! 2357, over!

"If only I knew what this stuff meant." Rose muttered  
**A Dalek glides past the DOCTOR and AMY as they enter.****  
**  
**DOCTOR:**  
So they're up to something, but what is it? What are they after?

**AMY:**  
Well, let's just ask, shall we? **(walks over to the Dalek)**

"You actually walked up to a dalek and asked it a question?" Jack stared incredulously at Amy  
**DOCTOR:**  
Amy... Amelia!

**AMY taps on the Dalek's casing and it swivels to focus its eyestalk on her****  
**  
**DALEK:**  
Can I be of assistance?

**AMY:**  
Oh. Yes. Yes! See, my friend reckons you're dangerous. **(Dalek POV)** That you're an alien. Is it true?

**DALEK:**  
I am your soldier.

**The DOCTOR watches thoughtfully.****  
**  
**AMY:**  
Yeah. Got that bit. Love a squaddie. What else, though?

"Amy, it's evil." 11 muttered into her ear  
**DALEK:**  
Please excuse me. I have duties to perform.

"A dalek with manners, wow I must be dreaming, someone pinch me." Jack muttered

"Gladly." Rive got up and smacked Jack around his face before walking back to 11

"Not dreaming then." Jack clutched his cheek  
**The DOCTOR goes over to CHURCHILL and takes the cigar from the Prime Minister's mouth.******

**DOCTOR:**  
Winston, Winston, please.

**CHURCHILL:**  
We are waging total war, Doctor! Day after day, the Luftwaffe pound this great city like an iron fist.

**DOCTOR:**  
Wait till the Daleks get started.

**CHURCHILL:**  
Men, women and children slaughtered. Families torn apart. Wren's churches in flames.

**DOCTOR:**  
Yeah? Try the Earth in flames!

"Good point." Rory muttered  
**CHURCHILL:**  
I weep for my country, I weep for my empire. It is breaking my heart. **(moves around the table)****  
**  
**DOCTOR:**  
**(follows CHURCHILL)** But you're resisting, Winston! The whole world knows you're resisting! You're a beacon of hope.

**CHURCHILL:**  
**(signs more papers)** But for how long? Millions of innocent lives will be saved if I use these Ironsides now!

"But more innocent lives will be killed later." River added  
**DALEK:**  
Can I be of assistance?

**DOCTOR:**  
**(to Dalek)** Shut it! **(to CHURCHILL)**Listen to me. Just listen! The Daleks have no conscience, no mercy, no pity. They are my oldest and deadliest enemy. You cannot trust them!

**CHURCHILL:**  
If Hitler invaded hell, I would give a favourable reference to the Devil! These machines are our salvation! **(siren sounds)** Oh, the all-clear. We are safe. For now. **(leaves)****  
**

"Until the daleks start up." 10 added  
**The DOCTOR stares at the Dalek before it, too, turns away and leaves.******

**AMY:****  
**Doctor, it's the all-clear. Are you OK?

**DOCTOR:**  
**(twisting an officer's cap in his hands)** What does hate look like, Amy?

"A dalek." Rory said

"You betcha." 11 and 10 agreed  
**AMY:**  
Hate?

**DOCTOR:**  
It looks like a Dalek. And I'm going to prove it. **(tosses cap before putting it on a desk as he walks out)****  
**  
**INT. CABINET WAR ROOMS, BRACEWELL'S LAB******

**BRACEWELL is working at his desk and a few technicians are working nearby. A Dalek glides up to him.******

**DALEK:**  
Would you care for some tea?

"More of an alcohol guy myself, anyway." Jack commented  
**BRACEWELL:**  
That would be very nice. Thank you.

**The DOCTOR and AMY stride in and the DOCTOR begins checking everything out.******

**DOCTOR:**  
All right, Prof! The PM's been filling me in. Amazing things, these Ironsides of yours. Amazing. You must be very proud of them.

**BRACEWELL:**  
Just doing my bit.

"How can he be happy about 'that'?" Jack asked  
**AMY:**  
**(picks up spanner)** Not bad for a Paisley boy.

**The DOCTOR sits on a chair and begins to read a file.****  
**  
**BRACEWELL:**  
Yes, I thought I detected a familiar cadence, my dear.

**DOCTOR:**  
How did you do it? Come up with the idea?

**BRACEWELL:**  
How does the muse of invention come to anyone?

**DOCTOR:**  
**(tosses file onto desk behind him)** But you get a lot of these clever notions, do you?

**BRACEWELL:**  
Well, ideas just seem to teem from my head! Wonderful things! Like... let me show you. **(shows them files)** Some musings on the potential of hypersonic flight. Gravity bubbles that could sustain life outside of the terrestrial atmosphere! Came to me in the bath!

"I like this guy, but not the ironsides." 10 smiled  
**DOCTOR:**  
And are these your ideas or theirs?

**BRACEWELL:**  
No, no, no, no. These robots are entirely under my control, Doctor. They are**...****(a Dalek brings his tea)** Thank you...the perfect servant, and the perfect warrior.

"Not so much a servant but a warrior, yes." Rose frowned  
**DOCTOR:**  
I don't know what you're up to, Professor, but whatever they've promised, you cannot trust them! Call them what you like, the Daleks are death!

**CHURCHILL:**  
**(enters followed by another Dalek)** Yes, Doctor. Death to our enemies! Death to the forces of darkness, and death to the Third Reich!

**DOCTOR:**  
Yes, Winston, and death to everyone else too!

"Why is so… Churchill?" 10 growled  
**DALEK:**  
Would you care for some tea?

**DOCTOR:**  
**(upsets tray and cup causing them to fall to the floor)** Stop this! What are you doing here? What do you want?

**DALEK:**  
We seek only to help you.

"And pigs on Earth can fly." Jack said sarcastically  
**DOCTOR:**  
To do what?

**DALEK:**  
To win the war.

**DOCTOR:**  
Really? Which war?

**DALEK:**  
I do not understand.

**DOCTOR:**  
This war, against the Nazis? Or your war? The war against the rest of the Universe? The war against all life-forms that are not Dalek?

"Probably both."Rory shrugged  
**DALEK:**  
I do not understand. **(Dalek pov)** I am your soldier.

**DOCTOR:**  
**(Dalek POV)** Oh, yeah? OK**.****(normal POV)(the DOCTOR turns around and picks up a giant spanner)** OK, soldier, defend yourself! **(bangs spanner against Dalek)****  
**

"Doctor, calm down." River sighed**  
****BRACEWELL:**  
Doctor, what the devil...?!

**DALEK:**  
You do not require tea?

"Well never." Jack muttered  
**The DOCTOR keeps striking the Dalek.****  
**  
**BRACEWELL:**  
Stop it! Prime Minister, please!

**CHURCHILL:**  
Doctor, please, these machines are precious.

**DOCTOR:**  
Come on! Fight back! You want to, don't you? You know you do!

**BRACEWELL:**  
I must protest!

**DOCTOR:**  
What are you waiting for? You hate me. You want to kill me. Well, go on! Kill me. Kill me! **(strikes again)**

"Doctor." Rose looked worried  
**AMY:**  
Doctor, be careful! **(pushes him back)**

**DALEK:**  
Please desist from striking me. I am your soldier.

**DOCTOR:**  
You are my enemy! **(punctuates sentence with hits)** And I am yours! You are everything I despise! The worst thing in all creation. I've defeated you time and time again, I've defeated you. I sent you back into the void! I saved the whole of reality from you! I am the Doctor! And you are the Daleks! **(kicks the Dalek and it rolls backwards)****  
**

"Wow." Rory, Jack, Rose and River breathed  
**DALEK:**  
Correct. **(Dalek POV)** Review testimony.

"This does not sound good." Jack murmured  
**DOCTOR:**  
**(on playback)** 'I am the Doctor. And you are the Daleks!' **(real)** Testimony? What are you talking about, testimony?

**DALEK #2:**  
Transmitting testimony now.

**DOCTOR:**  
Transmit what, where?

**SPACE******

**A Dalek spaceship is hiding on the far side of the moon.****  
**

"So, that's where they hide." Jack said "River, after this we are going to blow up some dalek ships."

"If you insist." River wnked**  
****INT. DALEK SPACESHIP******

**A Dalek has its "plunger" arm attached to what seems to be a receiver.****  
**  
**DALEK #3:**  
Receiving testimony now.

**A small Dalek-shaped device is suspended by two metal bars in a cubicle. The DOCTOR'S voice echoes through the room as the testimony repeats. Lights on the device begin to flash and it beeps.****  
**  
**DALEK #3:**  
Progenitor activated. Testimony accepted! Testimony accepted!

**INT. CABINET WAR ROOMS, BRACEWELL'S LAB****  
**  
**DALEK #2:**  
Testimony accepted!

**DOCTOR:**  
Get back! All of you!

"Oh dear, something bad is gonna happen." Rose shivered  
**CHURCHILL:**  
Marines! Marines! Get in here!

**Two Marines enter and one of the Daleks kills them.****  
**

"Poor guys, I know what it's like, bloody kills." Jack winced**  
****BRACEWELL:**  
Stop it! Stop it, please! What are you doing? **(Dalek POV)**You are my Ironsides!

**DALEK #1:**  
We are the Daleks!

**BRACEWELL:**  
But I created you!

**DALEK #1:**  
No. **(shoots off BRACEWELL'S hand revealing a stump of wires and circuits)** We created you!

"Surprise." Amy called out, everyone glared at her "Sorry."  
**DALEKS:****(in unison)****  
**Victory! Victory! Victory! **(teleport to ship)**

**AMY:**  
What just happened, Doctor?

**DOCTOR:**  
I wanted to know what they wanted, what their plan was. I was their plan! **(runs out of the room)**

**AMY:**  
Hey!

**INT. DALEK SPACESHIP******

**The Progenitor device is flashing faster. The two Daleks from the Cabinet War Rooms joins the third.******

**DALEK #3:**  
Commencing Phase Two. The Progenitor is activated! It begins!

**INT. CABINET WAR ROOMS, STORAGE ROOM******

**The DOCTOR enters the room and a rush and goes down the stairs towards the TARDIS**

**DOCTOR:**  
"Testimony accepted!" That's what they said! My testimony.

**AMY:**  
**(follows)** Don't beat yourself up. You were right**.****(the DOCTOR unlocks the TARDIS)** What do we do? Is this what we do now? Chase after them?

**DOCTOR:**  
This is what I do. It's dangerous, so wait here.

"A warzone is less dangerous than a dalek ship… agreed." Jack nodded  
**CHURCHILL comes to stand behind AMY.******

**AMY:**  
What, so you mean I've got to stay safe down here in the middle of the London Blitz?

**DOCTOR:**  
Safe as it gets around me. **(waves and steps into the TARDIS)**

"True." Amy nodded  
**AMY and CHURCHILL watch as the TARDIS dematerializes.**

**AMY:**  
What does he expect us to do now?

**CHURCHILL:**  
KBO, of course.

"What?" Rose and River asked  
**AMY:**  
What?

**CHURCHILL:**  
Keep buggering on!

**INT. TARDIS******

**The DOCTOR works the controls before checking the monitor. The Dalek ship appears.****  
**  
**DOCTOR:**  
Bingo!

"Was his name-o." Jack grinned  
**INT. CABINET WAR ROOMS, STORAGE ROOM******

**BREEN enters with a communiqué.****  
**  
**BREEN:**  
Prime Minister.

**CHURCHILL:**  
Yes?

**BREEN:**  
**(hands him the paper)** Signal from RDF, sir. Unidentified object. Hanging in the sky, Captain Childers says. We can't get a proper fix, though. It's too far up.

**CHURCHILL:**  
What do you think, Miss Pond? The Doctor's in trouble and now we know where he is.

"The dalek ship…" Rory trailed off  
**AMY:**  
Yeah. Cos he'll be on that ship, won't he? Right in the middle of everything.

"That's me, Amy." 10 winked  
**CHURCHILL:**  
Exactly!

**EXT. NEW PUBLIC OFFICES, ROOFTOP, NIGHT******

**An Air Raid Warden is watching from the rooftop as more bombs fall. Someone violates the blackout.****  
**  
**WARDEN:**  
Oi! Put that light out!

**The light is switched off.******

**INT. DALEK SPACESHIP******

**The three Daleks watch as the Progenitor device continues to run its programmed course.******

**DALEK #1:**  
The final phase commences, channel all reserve power to Progenitor.

**The TARDIS materializes and the three Daleks swivel their top sections to see the DOCTOR emerge rubbing his hands**.

**DOCTOR:**  
How about that cuppa now, then?

"Oh, doctor." Everyone but the doctors sighed  
**DALEK #1:**  
It is the Doctor! Exterminate!

**DOCTOR:**  
Wait, wait, wait, I wouldn't if I were you! **(pulls out a small round object and holds it out in front of him)**TARDIS self-destruct. And you know what that means. My ship goes, you all go with it.

"It's a jammy dodger." Rose pointed out  
**DALEK #2:**  
You would not use such a device.

**DOCTOR:**  
Try me**.****(DALEK #1 moves forward)** Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. No scans! No nothing! One move and I'll destroy us all, you got that? TARDIS bang-bang, Daleks boom! **(DALEK #1 moves back)** Good boy. **(looks at the Daleks' instrument panels)** This ship's pretty beaten up - running on empty, I'd say, like you. When we last met, you were at the end of your rope. Finished.

**DALEK #2:**  
One ship survived.

**DOCTOR:**  
And you fell back through time, yes? Crippled? Dying?

**DALEK #2:**  
We picked up a trace. One of the Progenitor devices.

**DOCTOR:**  
Progenitor? What's that when it's at home?

**DALEK #2:**  
It is our past. And our future.  
"Wow exaggeration or what?" Jack asked  
**DOCTOR:**  
Ohhh, that's deep. That is deep for a Dalek. What does it mean, though?

**DALEK #3:**  
It contains pure Dalek DNA, thousands were created, all were lost, save one.

**DOCTOR:**  
OK, but there's still one thing I don't get, though - if you've got the Progenitor, why build Bracewell?

**DALEK #2:**  
It was... necessary.

**DOCTOR:**  
But why? I get it. Oh, I get it! I get it. Oh, ho, this is rich! The Progenitor wouldn't recognise you, would it? It saw you as impure, the DNA is unrecognisable as Dalek.

"Shame on the daleks." River grinned  
**DALEK #2:**  
A solution was devised.

**DOCTOR:**  
Yes, yes, yes. Me. My testimony. So you set a trap, you knew that the Progenitor would recognise me. The Daleks' greatest enemy! It would accept my word. My recognition of you**.****(DALEK #2 turns to the instrument panel behind it)** No, no, no. What are you doing? **(holds out object again)**

**DALEK #3:**  
Withdraw now, Doctor, or the city dies in flames.

"I hate making choices like these." 10 muttered  
**DOCTOR:**  
Who are you kidding? This ship is a wreck, you don't have the power to destroy London.

**DALEK #2:**  
Watch as the humans destroy themselves.

**SPACE******

**The Dalek ship lowers a dish which then collects and sends a stream of energy towards London******

**EXT. NEW PUBLIC OFFICES, ROOFTOP, NIGHT******

**The WARDEN watches, stunned, as lights come on all over the city.****  
**  
**WARDEN:**  
What the...? No!

**INT. CABINET WAR ROOMS, MAP ROOM******

**One of the officers tries to turn off the lights****  
**  
**OFFICER:**  
The generators won't switch off! The lights are on all across London, Prime Minister!

**AMY:**  
Has to be them. Has to be the Daleks.

"Give the girl a star." Jack muttered  
**CHURCHILL:**  
The Germans can see every inch of the city. We're sitting ducks. Get those lights out before the Germans get here! **(OFFICER goes to check generators)**

**WOMAN #2:**  
**(into radio)** Confirm, Squadron 244 and 56 mobilised.

**BREEN:**  
**(into radio)** Emergency, emergency, 109? 109, confirm?

**CHURCHILL:**  
Thousands will die if we don't get those lights out now.

"Now he realizes." Rose looked worried  
**BREEN:**  
German bombers sighted over the Channel, sir. ETA 10 minutes, sir.

**CHURCHILL:**  
Here they come. Get a message to Mr Attlee. War Cabinet meeting at 0300-if we're all still here.

**AMY:**  
We can't just sit here! We've got to take the fight to the Daleks!

"Amy, it's impossible to fight a dalek." Rory told her  
**CHURCHILL:**  
How? None of our weapons are a match for theirs.

**AMY:**  
Oh, look, we must have something. Oh! Staring us in the face! A gift! From the Daleks!

"Nope not getting it." Everyone looked at Amy except 11  
**INT. DALEK SPACESHIP****  
**  
**DOCTOR:**  
Turn those lights off now. Turn London off or I swear I will use the TARDIS self-destruct!

**DALEK #2:**  
Stalemate, Doctor. Leave us, and return to Earth.

**DOCTOR:**  
Oh, that's it? That's your great victory? You leave?

**DALEK #2:**  
Extinction is not an option. We shall return to our own time and begin again.

**DOCTOR:**  
No, no, no! I won't let you get away this time! I won't!

**There is a mechanical "whoosh" and then a soft thrumming.****  
**  
**DALEK #3:**  
We have succeeded - DNA reconstruction is complete.

**The Daleks glide back from the cubicle which is enveloped in red energy. The doors slide open amidst sparks.******

**DALEK #2:**  
Observe, Doctor, a new Dalek paradigm!

**The DOCTOR watches as new, larger Daleks emerge from the smoke and steam, each a different color: white, blue, yellow, orange and red****  
**

"It's the teletubbies." Jack laughed**  
DALEK #2:**  
The Progenitor has fulfilled our new destiny. Behold, the restoration of the Daleks! The resurrection of the master race!

**INT. CABINET WAR ROOMS, BRACEWELL'S LAB******

**BRACEWELL is holding a revolver in his remaining hand and is about to place it to his head when AMY and CHURCHILL enter.******

**CHURCHILL:**  
Bracewell! Put the gun down!

**BRACEWELL:**  
My life is a lie, and I choose to end it.

**AMY:**  
In your own time, Paisley boy, **(AMY stands next to him)** because right now we need your help.

**BRACEWELL:**  
But those creatures...my Ironsides…they made me? I... I can remember things, so many things. The last war- The squalor and the mud and the awful, awful misery of it all. What am I? What am I?

"So human." 11 smiled  
**CHURCHILL:**  
What you are, sir, is either on our side, or theirs. Now, I don't give a damn if you're a machine, Bracewell... Are you a man?

**AMY:**  
Listen to me. I understand. Really, I do. **(gently takes gun from BRACEWELL'S hand)**Look, there is a spaceship up there lighting up London like a Christmas tree. Thousands of people will die tonight if we don't stop it, and you're the only one who can help take it down.

"Christmas tree, wow Pond you are imaginative." 11 nodded  
**BRACEWELL:**  
I am?

**AMY:**  
You're alien technology. You're as clever as the Daleks are, so start thinking! What about rockets? You got rockets? Cos you said gravity whatsits, hypersonic flight, some kind of missile.

Everyone laughed at this  
**CHURCHILL:**  
This isn't a fireworks party, Miss Pond! We need proper tactical... A missile... or...?

**AMY:**  
Or what?

**CHURCHILL:**  
We could send something up there, you say?

**BRACEWELL:**  
With a gravity bubble, yes. **(shows CHURCHILL the plans)** Theoretically it's possible we could actually send something into space.

**CHURCHILL:**  
Bracewell... It's time to think big!

"Huge in fact." Rose added  
**SPACE******

**The beam from the Dalek ship is still firing on London.******

**INT. DALEK SPACESHIP****  
**  
**DALEK #1:**  
All hail the new Daleks! All hail the new Daleks!

**WHITE DALEK:**  
Yes, you are inferior!

**DALEK #1:**  
Yes.

**WHITE DALEK:**  
Then prepare.

**DALEKS 1-3:**  
We are ready!

**WHITE DALEK:**  
Cleanse the unclean! Total obliteration! Disintegrate!  
**  
****The BLUE DALEK fires upon DALEKS #1 and #3 and the RED DALEK shoots DALEK #2.**

**DOCTOR:**  
Blimey, what do you do to the ones who mess up?

"I dread to think." Jack shuddered at the thought  
**WHITE DALEK:**  
You are the Doctor! You must be exterminated!

**DOCTOR:**  
**(pulls out "TARDIS self-destruct) (Dalek POV)** Don't mess with me, sweetheart!

"How dumb are the daleks?" River asked  
**INT. CABINET WAR ROOMS, MAP ROOM******

**BREEN and others are on their radio headphones, maneuvering representations of flying squadrons. Dust falls from the ceiling at the city above them is bombed**.

**TANNOY:**  
'Advancing bombers approaching in strike formation. Incendiary bombs have hit the East End of London. '

**BRACEWELL, his arm in a sling, enters with a device on a wheeled office chair. He also has a homemade headset on**.

**CHURCHILL:**  
At last! Are they ready?

**BRACEWELL:**  
I hope so. But in the meantime... **(places device on desk. It has a screen with control knobs)** This will pick up Dalek transmissions. **(slaps the side)**

**The DOCTOR and the WHITE DALEK appear on the small black and white screen.**

**WHITE DALEK:**  
**(over receiver)** 'We are the paradigm of a new Dalek race. '

**AMY:**  
It's him! It's the Doctor!

"Give the girl a medal." Jack rolled his eyes  
**WHITE DALEK:**  
**(on screen)** Scientist, Strategist  
**  
****INT. DALEK SPACESHIP**

**WHITE DALEK:**  
Drone, Eternal, and the Supreme.

"Cool names." River mused  
**DOCTOR:**  
Which would be you, I'm guessing? Well, you know, nice paint job. I'd be feeling pretty swish if I looked like you. Pretty "Supre-eme

Everyone laughed  
**INT. CABINET WAR ROOMS, MAP ROOM**

**AMY:**  
He's got company. New company. We've got to hurry up!

**A phone rings and BRACEWELL answers.**

**BRACEWELL:**  
Yes? Right. Right, thanks! **(hangs up phone)** Ready when you are, Prime Minister.

**CHURCHILL:**  
Splendid!

**BRACEWELL:**  
**(ship appears on the screen**) Spaceship's exact co-ordinates located!

**CHURCHILL:**  
Go to it, Group Captain! Go to it!

**GROUP CAPTAIN:**  
Broadsword to Danny Boy! Broadsword to Danny Boy! Scramble! Scramble! Scramble!

"Scramble?" Rory asked

"Codes." 11 and 10 nodded  
**INT. DALEK SPACESHIP**

**DOCTOR:**  
Question is, what do we do now? Either you turn off your clever machine or I'll blow you and your new paradigm into eternity. **(the BLUE DALEK is scanning the DOCTOR)**

**WHITE DALEK:**  
And yourself.

**DOCTOR:**  
Occupational hazard.

**BLUE DALEK:**  
Scan reveals nothing! TARDIS self-destruct device non-existent!

**DOCTOR:**  
All right, **(bites cookie)** it's a Jammy Dodger, but I was promised tea!

**A siren sounds. The BLUE DALEK goes to the scanner.****  
**  
**BLUE DALEK:**  
Alert! Unidentified projectile approaching! **(the DOCTOR looks at a second scanner)**Correction. Multiple projectiles!

**WHITE DALEK:**  
What have the humans done?

"They are in trouble." Rose sighed  
**DOCTOR:**  
I don't know.

**WHITE DALEK:**  
Explain! Explain! Explain!

**PILOT:**  
**(over radio)** Danny Boy to the Doctor! Danny Boy to the Doctor! Are you receiving me? Over.

**DOCTOR:**  
**(stands and looks up)** Oh, Winston! You beauty!

"How is he a beauty?" Jack asked "I thought I was your beauty."  
**SPACE******

**The RAF has sent up fighter planes to attack the Dalek ship****  
**  
**PILOT:**  
Danny Boy to the Doctor! Come in. Over.

**INT. DALEK SPACESHIP****  
**  
**DOCTOR:**  
Loud and clear, Danny Boy! Big dish, side of the ship, blow it up! Over!

"You'll kill yourself." Rory looked horrified  
**WHITE DALEK:**  
Exterminate the Doctor!

**The DOCTOR escapes to the TARDIS as the Daleks fire.****  
**  
**INT. CABINET WAR ROOMS, MAP ROOM******

**CHURCHILL:****  
**You heard him, Group Captain! Target that dish! Send in all we've got!

**AMY watches the action on the screen of BRACEWELL'S receiver.******

**SPACE, ALONGSIDE "DANNY BOY"**

**GROUP CAPTAIN:**  
**(over radio)** 4-4 to Danny Boy, target the dish and stop that signal.

**PILOT:**  
Over. Understood, sir. Over.

**INT. CABINET WAR ROOMS, MAP ROOM****  
**  
**PILOT:**  
**(over radio)**'You can count on us! Over. '

WOMAN:  
Oh, good luck, lads!

"Very good luck." Jack agreed  
SPACE

**PILOT:**  
OK, chaps, let's put London back under cover of darkness. Tally ho!

**The squadron begins firing on the Dalek ship and the dish.******

**PILOT:**  
Cover my back, going in close! **(the Dalek ship fires back)**Pull out, pull out.

**One of the RAF planes is shot down.**

"Aw, poor guy." Rose murmured  
**INT. CABINET WAR ROOMS, MAP ROOM******

**Everyone possible is gathered around the screen listening in.******

**PILOT:**  
**(over radio)** We've lost Jubilee, sir! Over.  
**  
****BREEN looks on in worry.**

**GROUP CAPTAIN:**  
Beam still active, sir.

**CHURCHILL:**  
Then send them in again!

"What's he doing?" 10 shouted  
**SPACE******

**The planes regroup and attack again.******

**PILOT:**  
'Flintlock's down sir, and the dish seems to be protected. Over. '

**INT. DALEK SPACESHIP**

**BLUE DALEK:**  
Shields intact, pulse still active.

"I really, really hate them." Jack sighed  
**SPACE**

**PILOT:**  
Danny Boy to the Doctor... only me left now.

**INT. TARDIS**

**PILOT:**  
**(over radio)** Anything you can do, sir? Over.

**The DOCTOR picks up a small microphone and speaks into it.**

**DOCTOR:**  
The Doctor to Danny Boy... The Doctor to Danny Boy.

**SPACE****  
****DOCTOR:****  
****(over radio)** I can disrupt the Dalek shields, but not for long. Over.

**PILOT:**  
Good show, Doctor, go to it. Over.  
**  
****INT. TARDIS**

**The DOCTOR starts the TARDIS**  
**  
****INT. CABINET WAR ROOMS, MAP ROOM****  
**  
**PILOT:**  
**(over radio)** 'Going in, wish me luck. Over. '

**SPACE**

**"Danny Boy" makes another approach.******

**INT. TARDIS******

**The DOCTOR frantically works the controls.******

**INT. DALEK SPACESHIP******

**YELLOW DALEK:**  
Shields de-activated!

"Yes!" River shouted  
**SPACE******

**"Danny Boy" destroys the beam.******

**INT. DALEK SPACESHIP******

**RED DALEK:****  
**Energy pulse destroyed!

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief  
**INT. CABINET WAR ROOMS, MAP ROOM******

**GROUP CAPTAIN:****  
**Direct hit, sir!

**Everyone cheers.******

**EXT. NEW PUBLIC OFFICES, ROOFTOP, NIGHT******

**The WARDEN watches as the lights go out and sighs in relief.****  
**  
**WARDEN:**  
Thank the Lord! **(raises fist to sky)** Do your worst, Adolf!

"Yeah!" Jack agreed  
**SPACE**

**PILOT:**  
Danny Boy to the Doctor...going in for another attack.

**INT. TARDIS****  
**  
**DOCTOR:**  
The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. Destroy this ship! Over.

"No, you'll-" Rose started but 10 hushed her  
**SPACE****  
**  
**PILOT:**  
What about you, Doctor?

**INT. TARDIS******

**DOCTOR:**  
I'll be OK.

**The White Dalek appears on the monitor.**

**WHITE DALEK:**  
Doctor! Call off your attack!

"No way." Jack scoffed  
**DOCTOR:**  
Ah-ha, what? And let you scuttle off back to the future? No fear. This is the end for you. The final end!

**WHITE DALEK:**  
Call off the attack, or we will destroy the Earth.

**DOCTOR:**  
I'm not stupid, mate! You've just played your last card!

**WHITE DALEK:**  
Bracewell is a bomb.

"Oh no." River turned to Amy who seemed to be focusing on something on the wall "You alright, Amy?"

"Hmm?" Amy turned to River

"You alright?" River repeated

"Oh, I thought I saw something for a second." Amy shook her head and smiled  
**DOCTOR:**  
You're bluffing. Deception's second nature to you. There isn't a sincere bone in your body. There isn't a bone in your body!

**WHITE DALEK:**  
His power is derived from an Oblivion Continuum! Call off your attack, or we will detonate the android.

**DOCTOR:**  
No! This is my best chance ever! The last of the Daleks! I can rid the Universe of you, once and for all!

**WHITE DALEK:**  
Then do it. But we will shatter the planet below! The Earth will die screaming!

**DOCTOR:**  
And if I let you go, you'll be stronger than ever. A new race of Daleks.

"This was the hardest choice ever." 11 muttered tears welling up his eyes

"Sweetie, no matter what choice you make everyone hear would have supported you." River smiled  
**WHITE DALEK:**  
Then choose, Doctor! Destroy the Daleks or save the Earth. Begin countdown of Oblivion Continuum! Choose, Doctor! Choose! Choose!

**DOCTOR:**  
**(picks up microphone)** The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. Withdraw.

"You made the right choice." Amy told him and everyone nodded  
**SPACE******

**PILOT:**  
Say again, sir. Over.

**INT. TARDIS******

**DOCTOR:**  
Withdraw! Return to Earth. Over and out.

**SPACE****  
**  
**PILOT:**  
But sir...!

**DOCTOR:**  
**(over radio)** There's no time, you have to return to Earth now! Over!

**INT. TARDIS******

**The DOCTOR sets the coordinates for Earth.******

**SPACE******

**"Danny Boy" flies back to Earth.******

**INT. CABINET WAR ROOMS, STORAGE ROOM******

**The TARDIS materializes and the DOCTOR exits and runs out of the room.******

**INT. DALEK SPACESHIP******

**WHITE DALEK:**  
The Doctor has failed. His compassion is his greatest weakness. Daleks have no such weakness.

"I am totally destroying them later." Jack snarled  
**INT. CABINET WAR ROOMS, MAP ROOM******

**The DOCTOR runs in and punches BRACEWELL, knocking him to the ground. The DOCTOR shakes his hand in pain.****  
**

"What you do that for?" Rose looked appalled  
**AMY:**  
**(appalled)** Doctor!

**DOCTOR:**  
Ow! Sorry, Professor. You're a bomb! An inconceivably massive Dalek bomb.

**BRACEWELL:**  
What?

**DOCTOR:**  
There's an Oblivion Continuum inside you - a captured wormhole that provides perpetual power. Detonate that, and the Earth will bleed through into another dimension! **(kneels beside him, pulls out sonic and opens BRACEWELL'S shirt)**Now keep down! **(uses sonic to reveal mechanics underneath skin)**

"I thought they were lying." 10 used and Rory nodded  
**INT. DALEK SPACESHIP******

**WHITE DALEK:**  
Detonation sequence activated. Time corridor establishing...

**BLUE DALEK:**  
Time jump in thirty rels!

"How long is that?" Rory asked

"A few minutes." 11 rubbed a hand through his hair

**INT. CABINET WAR ROOMS, MAP ROOM******

**There is a circular pad divided into sections glowing blue on BRACEWELL'S chest. One section turns yellow.****  
**  
**AMY:**  
Well?

**DOCTOR:**  
I dunno, I dunno, I dunno! **(shakes screwdriver)** Never seen one up close before!

**AMY:**  
So, what, they've wired him up to detonate?

**DOCTOR:**  
Not wired him up! He is a bomb. Walking, talking, **(makes exploding sound effect**) exploding! The moment that flashes red.

"Bombs generally do blow up." Jack joked  
**AMY:**  
There's... a blue wire or something you have to cut, isn't there? There's always a blue wire**.****(DOCTOR stands)** Or a red one.

"Great help." 10 stated  
**DOCTOR:**  
You're not helping!

**CHURCHILL:**  
It's incredible. He talked to us about his memories. The Great War...

**DOCTOR:**  
**(tosses screwdriver hand to hand)** Someone else's stolen thoughts, implanted in a positronic brain. Tell me about it. Bracewell! Tell me about your life! **(kneels back down)**

**BRACEWELL:**  
Doctor, I really don't think this is the time!

**DOCTOR:**  
Tell me and prove you're human. Tell me everything.

"Don't rush him." Rory murmured

"We had minutes." Amy sighed  
**INT. DALEK SPACESHIP******

**Five sections of the "clock" are showing red.****  
**  
**WHITE DALEK:**  
Countdown proceeding.

**INT. CABINET WAR ROOMS, MAP ROOM******

**One section of BRACEWELL'S chest is red and the second yellow.****  
**  
**BRACEWELL:**  
My family ran the Post Office. It's a little place just near the abbey. Just by the ash trees. There used to be eight trees but...but there was a storm.

**DOCTOR:**  
**(tries to hurry him)** And your parents? Come on! Tell me!

"Doctor." Rose sighed  
**BRACEWELL:**  
Good people. Kind people. They... They died. Scarlet fever.

**DOCTOR:**  
What was that like? How did it feel?

**BRACEWELL:**  
Please...

**DOCTOR:**  
How did it make you feel, Edwin? Tell me! Tell me now!

**BRACEWELL:**  
It hurt. It hurts, Doctor, so badly. Like a wound. **(the second section turns red and the third, yellow)** It was worse than a wound. Like I'd been emptied out. There was nothing.

"Poor guy." 10 mused  
**DOCTOR:**  
Good. Remember it now, Edwin! The ash trees by the Post Office and your mum and dad and losing them and men in the trenches you saw die... Remember it! Feel it, because you're human. **(the third section turns red)** You're not like them. You are not like the Daleks!

"He is so human." Jack agreed  
**BRACEWELL:**  
It hurts! Doctor, it hurts so much!

**DOCTOR:**  
Good! Good! Good! Brilliant! Embrace it. **(the fourth section turns red)** That means you're alive! They cannot explode that bomb, you're a human being! You are flesh and blood! They cannot explode that bomb! Believe it! You are Professor Edwin Bracewell! And you, my friend, are a human being! **(the fifth section turns red)** It's not working, I can't stop it!

"Trust Amy to come up with the next bit." 11 smiled  
**AMY:**  
**(kneels beside BRACEWELL)** Hey... Paisley. Ever fancied someone you know you shouldn't?

"Amy…" Rory's tone was exasperated  
**BRACEWELL:**  
W... What?

**AMY:**  
Hurts, doesn't it?**(the last section remains yellow)** But kind of a good hurt.

Jack smiled at Amy, she seemed to understand the feeling amazingly  
**BRACEWELL:**  
I really shouldn't talk about her.

"Ooh." River crooned  
**AMY:**  
Oh. There's a her. **(the last section reverts to blue)**

**DOCTOR:**  
What was her name?

**BRACEWELL:**  
Dorabella.

**DOCTOR:**  
Dorabella? It's a lovely name, it's a beautiful name.

**AMY:**  
What was she like, Edwin?

BRACEWELL:  
(dreamy) Oh... Such a smile. And her eyes... Her eyes were so blue...Almost violet. Like the last touch of sunset on the edge of the world... Dorabella...**(all sections revert to blue, disarming the bomb)**

"It always comes down to love." 11 smiled  
**INT. DALEK SPACESHIP******

**The countdown reverts to zero as all sections go white and shuts down.****  
**

"Phew…" Jack breathed a sigh of relief**  
BLUE DALEK:**  
Oblivion Continuum... inactive.

**WHITE DALEK:**  
Impossible!

**BLUE DALEK:**  
Time jump imminent! Prepare!

**INT. CABINET WAR ROOMS, MAP ROOM******

**DOCTOR:**  
Welcome to the human race**.****(smiles at AMY) (to CHURCHILL)** You're brilliant, **(to BRACEWELL)** you're brilliant... **(to AMY)** And you... **(kisses her on the head and stands)** Now, gotta stop them! Stop the Daleks! **(runs out of the room)**

"Rory, I'd watch out for the doctor. He is very sneaky." Jack winked and Rory flushed  
**BRACEWELL:**  
Wait! Doctor! Wait... Wait. **(the DOCTOR stops as BRACEWELL sits up)**It's too late.

**SPACE******

**The Dalek ship flies by the Moon.******

**INT. DALEK SPACESHIP****  
**  
**WHITE DALEK:**  
You will never defeat us, Doctor, we will return.

**BLUE DALEK:**  
We will return!

**SPACE******

**The Dalek ship uses some sort of warp drive and escapes.**

**INT. CABINET WAR ROOMS, MAP ROOM****  
**  
**BRACEWELL:**  
Gone. They've gone.

"Yay!" Rose grinned  
**DOCTOR:**  
No, no, no! They can't! They can't have got away from me again!

"Isn't that good?" Rory asked  
**BRACEWELL:**  
No, I can feel it, my mind is clear. The Daleks have gone.

**The DOCTOR leans against a pole, all energy suddenly drained.**

**AMY:**  
Doctor. It's OK! You did it. You stopped the bomb. Doctor?

**DOCTOR:**  
I had a choice. And they knew I'd choose the Earth. The Daleks have won. They beat me. They've won.

"Ah." Jack frowned  
**AMY:**  
But you saved the Earth. Not too shabby, is it...?

"Shabby?" Rory looked at his wife

"Yeah, shut up." Amy frowned  
**The DOCTOR looks at CHURCHILL and all the people in the room who all look back at him in support.****  
**  
**AMY:**  
Is it?

**DOCTOR:**  
No. **(smiles slowly)** It's not too shabby.

**CHURCHILL:**  
It's a brilliant achievement, my dear friend. Here, have a cigar!

"Ooh, that's why you call each other dears." River winked  
**DOCTOR:**  
No... **(waves it off, still hurt from his loss)**

**EXT. NEW PUBLIC OFFICES, ROOFTOP, DAY******

**The WARDEN and a group of Marines raise the Union Flag.******

**INT. CABINET WAR ROOMS, MAP ROOM******

**AMY:**  
So, what now, then?

**CHURCHILL:**  
I still have a war to run, Miss Pond.

"Quite a shame." 10 said  
WOMAN:  
**(hands CHURCHILL communiqué)** Prime Minister.

**CHURCHILL:**  
Oh, thank you.**(reads document)**They hit the Palace and St Paul's again. Fire crews only just saved it.

**BREEN enters crying**.

"Poor woman." Rose felt like hugging Breen, if only she could.  
**AMY:**  
Is she OK?

**CHURCHILL:**  
What?

**AMY:**  
She looks very upset.

**CHURCHILL:**  
Oh, Miss Breen? Her young man didn't make it, I'm afraid. Just got word. Shot down over the Channel.

Amy looked down as did 11.  
**AMY:**  
Where's the Doctor?

**DOCTOR:**  
**(enters)** Tying up loose ends. I've taken out all the alien tech Bracewell put in.

**CHURCHILL:**  
Won't you reconsider, Doctor? Those Spitfires would win me the war in 24 hours!

"Exactly." 10 sighed  
**DOCTOR:**  
Exactly. **(sips tea)**

**CHURCHILL:**  
But why not? Why can't we put an end to all this misery?

**DOCTOR:**  
Oh, it doesn't work like that, Winston. It's gonna be tough. There are terrible days to come. The darkest days. But you can do it. You know you can.

**CHURCHILL:**  
Stay with us, and help us win through! The world needs you.

**DOCTOR:**  
The world doesn't need me.

"Yes, it does." Amy sighed 11 looked at her confused "Without you we all could died many times, so don't 'ever' say you're not needed."  
**CHURCHILL:**  
No?

**DOCTOR:**  
The world's got Winston Spencer Churchill. **(makes the Victory sign)**

**CHURCHILL:**  
It's been a pleasure, as always.

**DOCTOR:**  
Too right.  
**  
****The two men hug.**

"Man hug!" Jack shouted hugging 10  
**CHURCHILL:**  
Goodbye, Doctor.

**DOCTOR:**  
Oh, shall we say adieu?

**CHURCHILL:**  
**(ends hug)** Indeed. Goodbye, Miss Pond.

**AMY:**  
It's.. it's been amazing. Meeting you.

**CHURCHILL:**  
I'm sure it has!

"It was." Amy sighed  
**AMY kisses CHURCHILL on the cheek. CHURCHILL heads for the door.**

**AMY:**  
Oi, Churchill! **(holds out her hand)**TARDIS key. The one you just took from the Doctor.

"Wow, sharp senses Pond." Jack smiled

"Thank you." Amy smiled  
**The Doctor nearly chokes on his tea and pats his pocket.**

"Poor doctor, split from his love." Jack smirked  
**CHURCHILL:**  
Oh, she's good, Doctor. As sharp as a pin! **(hands her key)** Almost as sharp as me!**(lights cigar)**KBO!

**After CHURCHILL leaves, the DOCTOR holds out his hand and AMY gives the key back******

**INT. CABINET WAR ROOMS, BRACEWELL'S LAB****  
**  
**BRACEWELL standing stoically in his office, waiting for the inevitable. He now has a leather glove over the stump. The DOCTOR and AMY enter**

**BRACEWELL:**  
I've been expecting you, Doctor. I knew this moment had to come.

**DOCTOR:**  
Moment?

Everyone looked confused  
**BRACEWELL:**  
It's time to de-activate me.

**DOCTOR:**  
Is it...? **(AMY looks at him)**Oh... yeah.

**BRACEWELL:**  
You have no choice. I'm Dalek technology. Can't allow me to go pottering around down here where I have no business.

**DOCTOR:**  
No, you're dead right, Professor. 100% right. And by the time I get back here in... what, ten minutes?

"No." River sighed  
**AMY:**  
More like 15.

**DOCTOR:**  
Fifteen minutes, yeah, that's exactly what I'm going to do. You are going to be so de-activated. It's going be like you've never even been... activated.

"You're a rubbish liar." Jack told 11  
**AMY:**  
Yeah.

**BRACEWELL:**  
15 minutes?

**DOCTOR:**  
More like 20, if I'm honest. Once Pond and I see to the urgent thing…

**AMY:**  
Yes!

**DOCTOR:**  
…we've got to see to. The... the... See?

"Even worse." Amy told him  
**BRACEWELL:**  
Very well, Doctor. I shall wait here and prepare myself.

**AMY:**  
**(aside to DOCTOR)** That Dalek tech's a little bit slow on the uptake. **(normal voice)**That thing we've got to do. Gonna take half an hour, realistically, isn't it, Doctor?

"Very slow." 10 laughed  
**DOCTOR:**  
Easily! So no running off, that's what I'm saying. Don't go trying to find that little Post Office with the ash trees or that girl... What was her name?

**BRACEWELL:**  
Dorabella.

**DOCTOR:**  
Dorabella. On no account go looking for her. Mind you, you can get a lot done in half an hour.

**BRACEWELL smiles and laughs as he realizes what the DOCTOR is doing.**

**BRACEWELL:**  
Thank you, thank you, Doctor!

"Finally he realizes." Jack smirked  
**DOCTOR:**  
Come along, Pond!

**The DOCTOR and AMY leave and BRACEWELL begins to pack a suitcase.****  
**  
**INT. CABINET WAR ROOMS, STORAGE ROOM******

**The DOCTOR and AMY head for the TARDIS****  
**  
**AMY:**  
So, you have enemies then?

**DOCTOR:**  
Everyone's got enemies.

**AMY:**  
Yeah, but mine's the woman outside Budgens with the mental Jack Russell. You've got, like, you know, arch-enemies.

"Oh, she hated you." Rory laughed  
**They both lean against the TARDIS****  
**  
**DOCTOR:**  
Suppose so.

**AMY:**  
And here's me thinking we'd just be running through time, being daft and fixing stuff. But no, it's dangerous.

"Always a catch, Pond." Jack told her  
**DOCTOR:**  
Yup. Very. Is that a problem?

**AMY:**  
I'm still here, aren't I? You're worried about the Daleks.

**DOCTOR:**  
I'm always worried about the Daleks.

"And Amy." Rory added  
**AMY:**  
It'll take time, though, won't it? There's still not many of them. They'll need a while to build themselves up.

**DOCTOR:**  
It's not that. There's something else. Something we've forgotten. Or rather you have.

**AMY:**  
Me?

**DOCTOR:**  
You didn't know them, Amy. You'd never seen them before. And you should have done. You should.

"The daleks." Rose told her  
**The DOCTOR enters the TARDIS leaving a confused AMY to follow. After the TARDIS dematerializes, we see a small crack in the wall, the exact same shape as the crack in AMY'S room when she was a child. There is a light spilling out from it.**

"Not another." Amy sighed


	5. Time of the angels

**Thank you reviewers.**

**TIME OF THE ANGELS**

**EXT. OPEN FIELD, DAY******

**It is a beautiful day with the sun shining from a clear, blue sky. There is birdsong as a young man spins slowly in the middle of the field. His eyes have a glassy, drugged appearance an there is an imprint of a kiss in red lipstick is just above his lips on the right side. He is approached by three men, two are armed and the third is an older man in an evening jacket.****  
**  
**YOUNG****MAN:**  
It's a beautiful day.

**The older man uses his handkerchief to wipe at the lipstick.****  
**

"River, how many times do I have to tell you? No hallucinogenic lipstick on your guards." 11 whispered into her ear

"As many as you want, I'm never gonna listen." River whispered back  
**INT. SHIP'S CORRIDOR******

**We see that the men are actually on a ship****  
**  
**OLDER****MAN:**  
Hallucinogenic lipstick. She's here. **(turns and walks away)**

"She?" Rory asked

"You'll find out soon." River told Rory  
**INT. SHIP, ANOTHER CORRIDOR**

**A woman strides along the corridor in red high heels, her black dress swirling at her ankles. She stops in front of a door, pulls a gun from her small bag and fires out the lock. The door slides open to reveal a black cube with a hole through its center. She tilts the cube so the top is facing towards her, changes the setting on the gun so it becomes a blowtorch and begins to write on the cube.****  
**

"River, do not graffiti." 11 murmured into her ear

"Oh, sweetie you know I'll never listen." She murmured back**  
****-1 2 , R-******

**INT MUSEUM******

**The museum looks like it is based on the plans of a medieval church. The DOCTOR strides through, pointing at the displays and giving his opinion. AMY follows.******

**DOCTOR:**  
Wrong! Wrong! Bit right, mostly wrong. I love museums.

"The only reason he goes to museums is to catch up." Jack told everyone  
**AMY:**  
Yeah, great. Can we go to a planet now? Big space ship, Churchill's bunker...? You promised me a planet next.

"Does poor ickle Amy want a planet?" Jack asked in a mocking tone

"Seriously, shut up Jack." Amy warned him  
**DOCTOR:**  
Amy, this isn't any old asteroid. It's the Delerium Archive, final resting place of the headless monks, the biggest museum ever.

"Still a museum." Rory shrugged  
**AMY:**  
You've got a time machine, what do you need museums for?

**DOCTOR:**  
Wrong! Very wrong! Oooh, one of mine. Also one of mine. **(peers into display case)**

"So they steal your stuff." Jack asked

"Yes." 11 and 10 agreed  
**AMY:**  
Oh, I see. It's how you keep score.

**Something in the next display case catches the DOCTOR'S eye. It's an antique version of the box we saw with the woman. Intrigued, the DOCTOR looks at the top which bears strange symbols.****  
**  
**AMY:**  
Oh great, an old box.

"Not just any box, a home box." 10 stated  
**INT. SHIP, ROOM******

**The woman is still using the gun on the box, the sparks reflecting off her dark glasses.**

**INT MUSEUM**

**DOCTOR:**  
It's from one of the old starliners. A Home Box.

**AMY:**  
What's a Home Box?

"A box on a plane, but it homes. Anything happens to the stop and the box flies home with all the data of the flight." 10 pointed out  
**DOCTOR:**  
Like a black box on a plane, except it homes. Anything happens to the ship, the Home Box flies home, with all the flight data.

"Now, that's cool." 10 grinned  
**AMY:**  
So?

**DOCTOR:**  
The writing, the graffiti - Old High Gallifreyan. The lost language of the Time Lords.

"What!" 10 shouted  
**INT. SHIP, ROOM******

**The woman continues to write on the box. Done, the writing looks sharp and pristine.******

**INT MUSEUM****  
**  
**DOCTOR:**  
There were days, there were many days, these words could burn stars and raise up empires, and topple Gods.

"Ooh. You're gonna love this." Amy winked  
**AMY:**  
What does it say?

**DOCTOR:**  
Hello, sweetie.

Everyone except the doctors laughed

**INT. SHIP'S CORRIDOR******

**A door slides open to reveal the woman is RIVER SONG. She looks straight into a security camera and winks before walking away.****  
**

"And here I am." River told everyone**  
****INT MUSEUM******

**Alarm bells ring as the DOCTOR runs through the museum, the home box tucked under his arm. AMY is racing beside him. They rush into the TARDIS as two guards chase after them.****  
**

"That is totally normal for you, isn't it?" Rose asked

"Of course Tyler." 11 told Rose**  
****INT. SHIP'S CORRIDOR******

**Two armed guards turn a corner and stop, rifles raised, as the same man from before approaches more sedately. He stands between the two guards.**

**MAN:**  
Party's over, Doctor Song.

"Aww." Jack sighed  
**INT. TARDIS******

**The DOCTOR hooks the home box up to the console.****  
**  
**AMY:**  
Why are we doing this?

**DOCTOR:**  
Cos someone on a space ship 12,000 years ago is trying to attract my attention. Let's see if we can get the security playback working.

"That's just what I do." River told everyone  
**Grainy black and white footage of RIVER winking at the camera appears on the monitor. It then switches to RIVER with her back to the camera facing a door.****  
**  
**MAN:**  
**(over monitor**) The party's over, Doctor Song…

**INT. SHIP'S CORRIDOR******

**MAN:**  
…yet still you're on board.

**RIVER turns to face him.**

**INT. TARDIS******

**RIVER:****  
****(over monitor)** Sorry, Alistair.

**INT. SHIP'S CORRIDOR****  
**  
**RIVER:**  
I needed to see what was in your vault. Do you all know what's down there? Any of you? Because I'll tell you something. This ship won't reach its destination.

"That sounds very menacing." Jack grinned "I like you."

"Thanks, Jack but I'm taken." River put her arm around 11  
**ALLISTAIR:**  
Wait till she runs. Don't make it look like an execution.

**RIVER:**  
**(looks at her watch)** Triple-seven, five…

**INT. TARDIS******

**RIVER:****  
****(over monitor)** …slash, three, four, nine by ten.

**The DOCTOR and AMY exchange a look.******

**INT. SHIP'S CORRIDOR******

**RIVER:**  
Zero, twelve, slash, acorn.

"What were you saying?" Rose asked

"Co-ordinates." River winked  
**INT. TARDIS******

**RIVER:****  
****(over monitor)**Oh, and I could do with an air corridor.

**The DOCTOR begins to type on the keyboard.**

**AMY:**  
What was that, what did she say?

**DOCTOR:**  
Co-ordinates!  
**  
****INT. SHIP'S CORRIDOR****  
**  
**RIVER:**  
Like I said on the dance floor, you might want to find something to hang on to!

**As a timer begins to beep frantically, ALLISTAIR realizes what's about to happen and grabs hold of one of the pipes on the wall. The two guards do the same. RIVER blows a kiss just before the door behind her blows open and she is carried into space—and directly to the TARDIS as it materializes.**

"That was stupidly dangerous, what if the doctor didn't come?" Rory asked

"He always comes for me." River winked  
**INT. TARDIS******

**The DOCTOR lets out a "whoop" before running to open the TARDIS doors. He reaches out and pulls RIVER in and they both land on the floor.**

"Aw, if only that was me." Jack muttered

"As Amy would put it, in your dreams, Harkness." 11 smirked

**AMY:**  
Doctor?

**DOCTOR:**  
River?

**They stand and watch the ship fly away.**

**RIVER:**  
Follow that ship.

"Always wanted to say that." Jack grinned  
**SPACE******

**The TARDIS follows the spaceship.******

**INT. TARDIS******

**The DOCTOR and RIVER are both working the controls while AMY stands back and watches. RIVER is barefoot.****  
**

"HOW CAN YOU FLY THE TARDIS? ONLY I CAN FLY HER! SHE'S MY TARDIS! MINE!" 10 cried out

"Sorry, sweetie." River smirked at 10's reaction

"BUT SHE'S MY TARDIS!" 10 shouted

"Calm down, doctor." Rose muttered in his ear  
**RIVER:**  
They've gone into warp drive, we're losing them! Stay close!

**DOCTOR:**  
I'm trying!

**RIVER:**  
Use the stabilisers.

"There aren't any!" 10 shouted  
**DOCTOR:**  
There aren't any stabilisers!

**RIVER:**  
The blue switches!

"But they don't do anything." 10 muttered  
**DOCTOR:**  
The blue ones don't do anything, they're just...blue.

**RIVER:**  
Yes, they're blue. They're the blue stabilisers! **(uses the stabilizers and the ship becomes quiet)**See?

"Where is the noise?" 10 asked "I like the noise."  
**DOCTOR:**  
Yeah, well, it's just boring now, isn't it? They're boring-ers. They're blue boring-ers.

"Yeah, boring." 10 agreed and River rolled her eyes

"You two a like a pair of old grannies." Rory muttered

"Do you want to say that out loud, centurion?" 11 asked, Rory cowered back into Amy  
**AMY:**  
Doctor, how come she can fly the TARDIS?

**DOCTOR:**  
You call that flying the TARDIS? Ha! **(sits on jump seat to sulk)**

"Aw, is the doctor sulking because River can fly the TARDIS?" Jack asked tickling 10's chin

"Jack, seriously." 10 muttered  
**RIVER:**  
OK. I've mapped the probability vectors, done a fold-back on the temporal isometry, charted the ship to its destination, and parked us right along side.

"She's also smarter than you." Jack added

"Jack." 10 and 11 groaned  
**DOCTOR:**  
Parked us? We haven't landed.

**RIVER:**  
Of course we've landed. I just landed her.

"But… but the noise?" 10 stuttered

"Thanks River, first time I've heard him gob-smacked." Rose grinned  
**DOCTOR:**  
But it didn't make the noise.

**RIVER:**  
What noise?

**DOCTOR:**  
You know, the...**(makes the TARDIS wheezing sound)**

Everyone except the doctors laughed  
**RIVER:**  
It's not supposed to make that noise. You leave the brakes on.

**DOCTOR:**  
Yeah, well, it's a brilliant noise. I love that noise. Come along, Pond, let's have a look.

**RIVER:**  
No, wait! Environment checks.

"Environment checks?" Rory asked

"Had to check it was safe for Amy." River told him  
**DOCTOR:**  
Oh, yes, sorry! Quite right. Environment checks. **(sticks his head out the door)**Nice out.

"Is that it?" Rose asked  
**RIVER:**  
We're somewhere in the Garn Belt. There's an atmosphere. Early indications suggest...

**DOCTOR:**  
We're on Alfava Metraxis, the seventh planet of the Dundra System. Oxygen-rich atmosphere, toxins in the soft band, 11-hour day, and... **(puts his head out the door again)**chances of rain later.

**RIVER:**  
**(to AMY)** He thinks he's so hot when he does that.

"I am hot" 11 told everyone

"No." Amy and Rose shook their heads

**The DOCTOR joins them at the console.**

**AMY:**  
How come you can fly the TARDIS?

"Pond, I told you that is not flying." 11 scowled

"Looked like it to me." Amy replied

"Shut it." 10 told her  
**RIVER:**  
Oh, I had lessons from the very best.

**DOCTOR:**  
**(smug)** Well, yeah.

**RIVER:**  
It's a shame you were busy that day. **(picks up shoes)** Right then, why did they land here? **(heads for door)**

"They crashed." The doctors said in unison  
**DOCTOR:**  
They didn't land.

**RIVER:**  
Sorry?

**DOCTOR:**  
You should've checked the Home Box - it crashed. **(follows)**  
**  
****RIVER steps outside and the DOCTOR closes the door behind her before heading back to the console.**

**AMY:**  
Explain! Who is that and how did she do that museum thing?

**DOCTOR:****  
****(works the controls)** It's a long story and I don't know most of it. Off we go!

"You were gonna leave me?" River asked slightly upset

"Sorry, honey." 11 replied  
**AMY:**  
What are you doing?

**DOCTOR:**  
Leaving. She's got where she wants to go, let's go where we want to go.

**AMY:**  
Are you basically running away?

"I always run away, Pond." 10 told her

"Figures." Jack shrugged "You've run away from me a fair few times."  
**DOCTOR:**  
Yep.

**AMY:**  
Why?

**DOCTOR:**  
Cos she's the future, my future.

**AMY:**  
Can you run away from that?

**DOCTOR:**  
I can run away from anything I like. Time is not the boss of me.

"And it never will be." 10 added  
**AMY:**  
Hang on, is that a planet out there?

**DOCTOR:**  
Yes, of course it's a planet.

**AMY:**  
You promised me a planet. Five minutes?

**DOCTOR:**  
**(gives in)** OK, five minutes!

"How come she can convince you but I can't?" River asked

"I trusted Amy more at the time." 11 shrugged

"And now?" Amy asked

"I trust you both the same as well as Rory." 11 told them  
**AMY:**  
Yes! **(heads for the door)**

**DOCTOR:**  
But that's all, cos I'm telling you now, that woman is not dragging me into anything!**(follows AMY to the door)**

"Oh but I did." River smirked  
**EXT. BEACH, DAY******

**The ship they were following has crashed on top of a very large and very old stone structure. It is burning in areas and bits of debris have fallen to the ground around the TARDIS. The DOCTOR, AMY and RIVER stand there, looking up at it.**

**RIVER:**  
What caused it to crash? Not me.

"For once your right." 10 told her

"Better get used to it."River said  
**DOCTOR:**  
Nah, the airlock would've sealed seconds after you blew it. According to the Home Box, the warp engines had a phase-shift. No survivors.

**RIVER:**  
A phase-shift would have to be sabotage. I did warn them.

**DOCTOR:**  
About what?

**RIVER:**  
Well, at least the building was empty. Aplan temple. Unoccupied for centuries**.(begins to key something into a handheld device)**

**The DOCTOR walks back to AMY.**

**AMY:**  
Aren't you going to introduce us?

**DOCTOR:**  
Amy Pond, Professor River Song.

**RIVER:**  
**(faces them)** Ahhh, I'm going to be a Professor some day, am I? **(the DOCTOR winces at this slip)** How exciting! **(chuckles)** Spoilers! **(turns her attention back to what she was doing)**

"Are you a professor?" Rose asked

"Now I am." River smiled "Thank him for that… in fact has that even happened for you yet?"

"River, I've just done America." 11 told her

"A little behind." River told him then she whispered to him "Look after Amy." 11 instantly turned to Amy who was leaning on Rory's shoulder

"You know better than anyone here that I do that." 11 whispered back

"I know, I know but something isn't right with her." River whispered back  
**AMY:**  
**(whispers)**Yeah, but who is she and how did she do that? She just left you a note in a museum!

**The DOCTOR walks off.**

**RIVER:**  
Two things always guaranteed to show up in a museum: The Home Box of category four starliner and, sooner or later, him. It's how he keeps score.

"I do not always show up in museums." 10 growled

"Yes you do." Jack smirked  
**AMY:**  
I know. **(laughs)****  
**  
**RIVER:**  
It's hilarious, isn't it?

"Yep." Everyone but the doctors and River said  
**DOCTOR:**  
**(comes up behind them with sarcastic laugh)** I'm nobody's taxi service! **(to RIVER)**I'm not gonna be there to catch you every time you feel like jumping out of a space ship.

"Oh but you will sweetie." River smiled  
**RIVER:**  
And you are so wrong. There's one survivor. There's a thing in the belly of that ship that can't ever die. Now he's listening! **(into device)**You lot in orbit yet? Yeah, I saw it land. I'm at the crash site. Try and home in on my signal**.****(holds up device)** Doctor, can you sonic me? I need to boost the signal so we can use it as a beacon.

**The DOCTOR takes out the sonic screwdriver and uses it on RIVER'S communication device. She drops a small curtsey.****  
**  
**AMY:**  
Ooh, Doctor! You soniced her (flirting tone)

Everyone laughed at Amy's tone  
**RIVER:**  
**(calls)** We have a minute. Shall we? **(opens her diary)**Where were we up to? Have we done the Bone Meadows?

**AMY:**  
What's the book?

"Full of spoilers. Given from a very good friend." River smiled at the memory  
**DOCTOR:**  
Stay away from it.

**AMY:**  
What is it though?

**DOCTOR:**  
Her diary.

**RIVER:**  
Our diary.

"Aww." Jack crooned  
**DOCTOR:**  
Her past, my...future. Time travel. We keep meeting in the wrong order.

**Four columns of swirling "dust" appear then turn into four soldiers in desert camouflage uniforms. One of the soldiers approaches RIVER.******

**SOLDIER:**  
You promised me an army, Doctor Song.

**RIVER:**  
No. I promised you the equivalent of an army. This is the Doctor. **(DOCTOR gives lighthearted salute)**

"I thought you hated saluting." Jack smirked

"New mind, Jack." 11 reminded him  
**OCTAVIAN:****  
****(shakes DOCTOR'S hand)** Father Octavian, sir. Bishop, second class. 20 clerics at my command. The troops are already in the drop ship and landing shortly. Doctor Song was helping us with a covert investigation. Has Doctor Song explained what we're dealing with?

**RIVER:**  
Doctor, what do you know of the Weeping Angels?

**The DOCTOR faces her quickly, immediately tense.**

"Something I'm gonna have to deal with soon?" 10 asked 11

"Yeah." 11 nodded

"They don't sound scary…" Rory looked confused

"No, you're right… they aren't scary." Amy said causing 11 and River to turn to her "They're terrifying."  
**EXT. BEACH, NIGHT******

**A transport ship has arrived and the soldiers have already set up camp. OCTAVIAN strides across the ground followed by the DOCTOR and AMY****  
**  
**OCTAVIAN:**  
The Angel, as far as we know, is still trapped in the ship. Our mission is to get inside and neutralise it. We can't get through up top, we'd be too close to the drives. According to this, **(Shows handheld device)**behind the cliff face, there's a network of catacombs leading right up to the temple. We can blow through the base of the cliffs, get into the entrance chamber, then make our way up.

**DOCTOR:**  
Oh, good.

**OCTAVIAN:**  
Good, sir?

**DOCTOR:**  
Catacombs, probably dark ones. Dark catacombs, great(!)

**OCTAVIAN:**  
Technically, I think it's called a maze of the dead.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Jack asked  
**DOCTOR:**  
You can stop any time you like.

**SOLDIER:**  
Father Octavian?

**OCTAVIAN:**  
Excuse me, sir.

**The DOCTOR waves off OCTAVIAN as he leaves. He then uses the screwdriver on some of the equipment set up on the table.**

**AMY:**  
You're letting people call you "sir". You never do that. **(sits on table)** So, whatever a Weeping Angel is, it's really bad, yeah?

"Extremely bad." 11 nodded  
**DOCTOR:**  
Now that's interesting... **(to AMY)**You're still here. Which part of "Wait in the TARDIS till I tell you it's safe" was so confusing?

"None." Everyone said in unison except the doctors  
**AMY:**  
Ooh, are you all Mr Grumpy Face today?

"No one repeat that." 11 said  
**DOCTOR:**  
A Weeping Angel, Amy, is the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life form evolution has ever produced, and one is trapped inside that wreckage and I'm supposed to climb in with a screwdriver and a torch-and assuming I survive the radiation, and the whole ship doesn't blow up in my face-do something clever which I haven't actually thought of yet. That's my day, that's what I'm up to. Any questions?

**AMY:**  
Is River Song your wife? Cos she's someone from your future, and the way she talks to you, I've never seen anyone do that. She's kinda like, you know, "Heel, boy!" She's Mrs Doctor from the future, isn't she? Is she gonna be your wife one day?

"Trust Amy to think of that." Rory sighed  
**DOCTOR:**  
Yes. You're right. I am definitely Mr Grumpy Face today.

**RIVER:**  
**(calls from transport)** Doctor? Doctor!

**AMY:**  
Oops! Her indoors!

**RIVER:**  
Father Octavian!  
**  
****The three of them walk to the transport.**

**AMY:**  
Why do they call them Father?

**DOCTOR:**  
He's their Bishop, they're his clerics. It's the 51st Century, the Church has moved on.

"Makes sense." Rory nodded  
**INT. TRANSPORT SHIP******

**On a screen we see black and white footage of a Weeping Angel, its body at an angle to us, hands over its eyes. RIVER is controlling the video with a remote.****  
**  
**RIVER:**  
What do you think? It's from the security cameras in the Byzantium vault. I ripped it when I was on board. Sorry about the quality. It's four seconds. I've put it on loop.

"That's a weeping angel? It doesn't look scary at all." Rose told the group

"Like I said terrifying." Amy muttered  
**DOCTOR:**  
Yeah, it's an Angel. Hands covering its face.

**OCTAVIAN:**  
You've encountered the Angels before?

**DOCTOR:**  
Once, on Earth, a long time ago. But those were scavengers, barely surviving.

**AMY:**  
It's just a statue.

**RIVER:**  
It's a statue when you see it.

"How does River make it sound menacing?" Rose asked

"It's just what I do." River smirked  
**DOCTOR:**  
Where did it come from?

**RIVER:**  
Oh, pulled from the ruins of Razbahan, end of last century. It's been in private hands ever since, dormant all that time.

**DOCTOR:**  
There's a difference between dormant and patient.

**AMY:**  
What's that mean, it's a statue when you see it?

"It's exactly that." River agreed

**RIVER:**  
The Weeping Angels can only move if they're unseen. So legend has it.

**DOCTOR:**  
No, it's not legend, it's a quantum lock. In the sight of any living creature, the Angels literally cease to exist. They're just stone. The ultimate defence mechanism.

**AMY:**  
What, being a stone?

**DOCTOR:**  
Being a stone...until you turn your back.

"And now doctor makes it sound worrying." Jack added  
**EXT. BEACH, NIGHT**

**The DOCTOR leads the others out of the transport.****  
**  
**DOCTOR:**  
The hyperdrive would've split on impact. The whole ship will be flooded with radiation, cracked electrons, gravity storms, deadly to almost any living thing.

**OCTAVIAN:**  
Deadly to an Angel?

"If only." Amy sighed  
**DOCTOR:**  
Dinner to an Angel. The longer we leave it, the stronger it will grow. Who built that temple? Are they still around?

**RIVER:**  
**(reading handheld)** The Aplans. The indigenous life-form. They died out 400 years ago.

**OCTAVIAN:**  
200 years later, the planet was terraformed. Currently there are six billion human colonists.

**DOCTOR:**  
You lot, you're everywhere! Like rabbits! I'll never get done saving you.

"Rabbits. Nice." Rose muttered  
**OCTAVIAN:**  
Sir, if there is a clear and present danger to the local population...

**DOCTOR:**  
Oh, there is. Bad as it gets. Bishop, lock and load!

**OCTAVIAN:**  
Verger, how we doing with those explosives? Dr Song, with me.

**RIVER:**  
Two minutes. Sweetie, I need you.

**The DOCTOR mouths "Sweetie" then realizes RIVER means him and goes to her. AMY stands in the transport entry.****  
**

"Poor Amy, all alone." Jack smirked  
**AMY:**  
Anybody need me? Nobody? **(crosses her arms)**

"I need you, babe." Rory put another arm around her waist  
**INT. TRANSPORT SHIP******

**AMY slowly moves forward, entranced by the Angel on the screen. Since the last time they looked, it has now moved its hands away from its face.**

"Now that's creepy." Rose shivered  
**EXT. BEACH, NIGHT******

**RIVER shows the DOCTOR a book.**

**RIVER:**  
I found this. Definitive work on the Angels. Well, the only one. Written by a madman, it's barely readable, but I've marked a few passages.

**DOCTOR:**  
**(finishes the book)** Not bad, bit slow in the middle, didn't you hate his girlfriend? No, hang on, wait, wait! **(sniffs book)**

"Why would you sniff a book?" Rory asked

"I dunno." 11 shrugged  
**AMY:**  
**(pops her head out of the transport)** Dr. Song? Did you have more than one clip of the Angel?

**RIVER:**  
No, just the four seconds.

"Why do I think that something bad is gonna happen to Amy?" Jack asked

"Keep watching." 11 told Jack  
**Puzzled, AMY goes back inside.**

**DOCTOR:**  
This book is wrong! What's wrong with this book, it's wrong.

"Oh, disagreeing with a book now." Jack shook his head and laughed  
**INT. TRANSPORT SHIP**

**AMY looks at the video again and now the Angel is facing forward, hands down at its side. AMY bends over and peers closely at the time code. It loops from 11:24 to 11:28 yet the position of the Angel changes. Engrossed, AMY doesn't notice the door close and lock behind her.****  
**

"I knew something was gonna happen." Jack grinned

"Jack, please shut up before I steal River's gun and shoot you." Amy scowled**  
****EXT. BEACH, NIGHT******

**RIVER observes the DOCTOR as he examines the book.****  
**  
**RIVER:**  
Oh, it's so strange when you go all baby-face. How early is this for you? **(holds journal)**

"Baby face? And how haven't you noticed that Amy has gone yet?" Rory asked  
**DOCTOR:**  
Very early.

**RIVER:**  
So you don't know who I am yet?

"Still don't." 11 sighed  
**DOCTOR:**  
How do you know who I am? I don't always look the same.

**RIVER:**  
I've got pictures of all your faces. You never show up in the right order though. I need the spotter's guide.

**DOCTOR:**  
Pictures? Why aren't there pictures?

"Good point." 10 agreed  
**INT. TRANSPORT SHIP******

**AMY picks up the remote for the video and tried to turn it off but it keeps coming back on. She sets the remote down and peers at the screen.****  
**

"That is so freaky." Rory and Rose said  
**AMY:**  
You're just a recording. You can't move.

"Yes, it can." 11 whispered in her ear  
**She looks away to unplug the power source, and when she looks back, the Angel's face is close to the camera. She backs away to the door.****  
**

"Amy, I'd run if I was you." Jack warned  
**AMY:**  
Doctor!

"Or call for the doctor. Either works." Jack shrugged  
**She tries to open the door but it won't budge. She looks back at the screen to see the Angel with its mouth open in full predatory mode**.

"Now, I fear for Amy." Rose looked just as scared as Amy did  
**AMY:**  
Doctor!

**EXT. BEACH, NIGHT****  
**  
**DOCTOR:**  
This whole book - it's a warning, about the Weeping Angels. So why no pictures? Why not show us what to look out for?

"And he still doesn't realize." Jack shrugged  
**RIVER:**  
There was a bit about images.

**DOCTOR:**  
Yes! Hang on... **(flips through book)** 'That which holds the image of an angel becomes itself an angel.'

"Doctor, remember your companion?" Rose asked  
**INT. TRANSPORT SHIP******

**AMY spares another look at the screen as she tries to open the door.******

**AMY:**  
Doctor!

**EXT. BEACH, NIGHT****  
**  
**RIVER:**  
What does that mean? "An image of a Angel becomes itself an Angel."

"It means trouble." Jack grinned  
**INT. TRANSPORT SHIP******

**AMY looks to see an image of the Angel becoming solid in the center of the transport.****  
**  
**AMY:**  
Doctor! It's in the room!

"Oh dear." 10 muttered  
**EXT. BEACH, NIGHT******

**DOCTOR:**  
Amy! **(runs to the transport)**

"Finally." Rory sighed  
**INT. TRANSPORT SHIP****  
**  
**AMY:**  
**(punches keypad)** Doctor!

**EXT. BEACH, NIGHT****  
**  
**DOCTOR:**  
**(runs up to the door)** Are you all right? What's happening?

"No I wasn't alright." Amy replied  
**INT. TRANSPORT SHIP****  
**  
**AMY:**  
Doctor! Doctor, it's coming out of the television.

"Doctor, how the hell did you stop that?" Jack asked

"I didn't." 11 replied  
**EXT. BEACH, NIGHT**

**AMY:** **(v.o.)**  
The Angel is here.

**DOCTOR:**  
Don't take your eyes off it! **(takes out sonic screwdriver and uses it on keypad)** It can't move if you're looking. What's wrong? It's deadlocked.

"I hate deadlock." Jack growled

"So do I." Amy muttered and 11 wrapped an arm around her

"It turned out alright in the end, Pond." 11 whispered  
**RIVER:**  
**(trying to override controls)** There is no deadlock.

"Well, Apparently there is now." 10 growled  
**DOCTOR:**  
Don't blink, Amy! Don't even blink!

**INT. TRANSPORT SHIP**

**AMY:**  
Doctor!

**EXT. BEACH, NIGHT**

**RIVER:**  
What are you doing?

**DOCTOR:**  
Cutting the power. It's using the screen, I'm turning the screen off. It's no good, it's deadlocked the whole system.

**RIVER:**  
There's no deadlock.

**DOCTOR:**  
There is now!

"Wow, need to be so angry." Jack murmured

"Yes. There was." 11 growled  
**AMY:** **(v.o.)**  
Help me!

**DOCTOR:**  
Amy! Can you turn it off?

**INT. TRANSPORT SHIP**

**AMY:**  
Doctor!

**EXT. BEACH, NIGHT**

**DOCTOR:**  
The screen, can you turn it off?

**INT. TRANSPORT SHIP****  
**  
**AMY:**  
I tried.

**DOCTOR:** **(v.o.)**  
Try again but

**EXT. BEACH, NIGHT**

**DOCTOR:**  
don't take your eyes off the Angel.

"It's really hard not blinking."Amy sighed**  
****INT. TRANSPORT SHIP**

**AMY:**  
I'm not!

**EXT. BEACH, NIGHT******

**The DOCTOR and RIVER are still trying to override the controls.****  
**  
**DOCTOR:**  
Each time it moves, it'll move faster. Don't even blink.

"Like I didn't know that." Amy murmured to herself  
**INT. TRANSPORT SHIP******

**AMY:**  
I'm not blinking! Have you ever tried not blinking? **(winks)**

"Well, there's an easier way of doing it. Here's us staring and then Amy comes up with winking." 11 sirked  
**AMY fumbles for the remote without taking her eyes off the Angel. She grabs it and backs away to the door and tries to switch it off again. It turns itself back on.****  
**  
**AMY:**  
It just keeps switching back on!

**EXT. BEACH, NIGHT****  
**  
**DOCTOR:**  
Yeah, it's the Angel.

**INT. TRANSPORT SHIP******

**AMY:**  
But it's just a recording.

"That's what we thought." Rose put in  
**EXT. BEACH, NIGHT**

**DOCTOR:**  
No, anything that takes the image of an Angel is an Angel. **(to RIVER)**What are you doing?

**RIVER:**  
**(using small blowtorch)** I'm trying to cut through. It's not even warm.

**DOCTOR:**  
There is no way in, it's not physically possible.

"Nice." Jack smirked  
**INT. TRANSPORT SHIP****  
**  
**AMY:**  
Doctor! What's it gonna do to me?  
**  
****EXT. BEACH, NIGHT****  
**  
**DOCTOR:**  
Just keep looking at it. Don't stop looking!

"You could of just told her." Rose sighed  
**INT. TRANSPORT SHIP**

**AMY:**  
Just tell me.  
**  
****EXT. BEACH, NIGHT******

**AMY:****(v.o.)****  
**Just tell me. Tell me!

**The DOCTOR runs for the book and brings it back to just outside the transport door where he sits.****  
**  
**DOCTOR:**  
Amy, not the eyes.

**INT. TRANSPORT SHIP******

**DOCTOR:****(v.o.)****  
**Look anywhere but don't look at the eyes.

**AMY:**  
**(looking in its eyes)** Why?

"Amy, he said-" Rory started

"I was scared." Amy cut in  
**RIVER:**  
What is it?

**DOCTOR:**  
"The eyes are not the windows of the soul, they are the doors. Beware what may enter there."

"Poor Amy." Rose sighed  
**AMY:**  
Doctor, what did you say?

**DOCTOR:** **(v.o.)**  
Don't look at the eyes!

**AMY:**  
No, about images, what did you say about images?

**EXT. BEACH, NIGHT****  
**  
**RIVER:**  
Whatever holds the image  
**  
****INT. TRANSPORT SHIP**

**RIVER:** **(v.o.)**  
of an angel, is an angel.

**AMY:**  
OK... Hold this. **(holds out the remote**) One, two, three, four... **(hits the pause button while there's static)**

**The image of the Angel freezes before turning off, the door opens and the DOCTOR and RIVER come in. The DOCTOR unplugs the screen.**

"Yay!" Rose, Rory and Jack sighed in relief

**AMY:**  
I froze it! There was a sort of blip on the tape and I froze it on the blip. It wasn't the image of an angel any more. That was good, yeah? It was, wasn't it? That was pretty good.

"Bit full of yourself, Pond." 10 grinned  
**RIVER:**  
That was amazing!

**DOCTOR:**  
River, hug Amy.

**RIVER:**  
Why?

**DOCTOR:**  
Cos I'm busy.

"Nice." Rose frowned  
**AMY:**  
I'm fine.

**RIVER:**  
You're brilliant!

**AMY:**  
Thanks. Yeah. I kind of creamed it, didn't I?

"See, Full of yourself." 10 turned to Rory "Is she always like that?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Rory nodded earning a slap off Amy

"You deserved that." 11 put in

"I am here!" Amy waved her arms about

"Sorry." 10 and Rory said  
**RIVER:**  
So it was here? That was the Angel?

**DOCTOR:**  
That was a projection of the Angel. It's reaching out, getting a good look at us. It's no longer dormant.

**EXT. BEACH, NIGHT******

**The soldiers have set off an explosion.****  
**

"I just love explosions." Jack grinned**  
****INT. TRANSPORT SHIP******

**The DOCTOR, AMY and RIVER react to the explosion and the DOCTOR runs to the door.****  
**  
**EXT. BEACH, NIGHT******

**SOLDIER:**  
**(to OCTAVIAN)** It's gone positive!

**OCTAVIAN:**  
Doctor! We're through!

**INT. TRANSPORT SHIP******

**DOCTOR:****  
****(looks at AMY and RIVER)** OK. Now it starts. **(goes outside)**  
**  
****AMY rubs her left eye.**

"Pond, why am I worried about you?" Jack asked

"Keep watching, Harkness." Amy replied  
**RIVER:**  
**(heads for door)** Coming?

**AMY:**  
Yeah, coming. There's just...something in my eye.

**INT. MAZE OF THE DEAD, MAIN CHAMBER******

**The DOCTOR climbs down a rope ladder and joins OCTAVIAN at the bottom. They both turn on their torches and look around. AMY and RIVER join them and the other soldiers.****  
**  
**DOCTOR:**  
Do we have a gravity globe?

**OCTAVIAN:**  
Grav globe.

**One of the soldiers takes out a sphere from his pack and hands it to OCTAVIAN.**

**AMY:**  
Where are we? What is this?

**RIVER:**  
It's an Aplan mortarium. Sometimes called a maze of the dead.

"Now, it sounds seven freakier." Rose shuddered  
**AMY:**  
And what's that?

**DOCTOR:**  
Well, if you happen to be a creature of living stone**...(kicks the gravity sphere like a football and it rises into the air, stops and then lights up the cave showing a large number of stone statues)** the perfect hiding place.

**OCTAVIAN:**  
I guess this makes it a bit trickier.

**DOCTOR:**  
A bit, yeah.

"Just a little, tiny bit." 10 agreed  
**OCTAVIAN:**  
A stone angel on the loose amongst stone statues. A lot harder than I'd prayed for.

**RIVER:**  
A needle in a haystack.

**DOCTOR:**  
A needle that looks like hay. A hay-like needle. Of death. A hay-alike needle of death in a haystack of, er, statues. No, yours was fine.

River shook her head. He always makes things tricker  
**OCTAVIAN:**  
Right. Check every single statue in this chamber. You know what you're looking for. Complete visual inspection. One question - how do we fight it?

**DOCTOR:**  
We find it, and hope. **(goes off and AMY follows)**  
**  
****RIVER goes to follow the DOCTOR but OCTAVIAN grabs her by the arm.**

**OCTAVIAN:**  
He doesn't know yet, does he? Who and what you are.

**RIVER:**  
It's too early in his time stream.

**OCTAVIAN:**  
Well, make sure he doesn't work it out, or he's not gonna help us.

**RIVER:**  
I won't let you down. Believe you me, I have no intention of going back to prison.

"You're in prison?" Rose asked

"Not intentionally." River replied  
**SOLDIER:**  
Sir? Side chamber. One visible exit.

**OCTAVIAN:**  
Check it out. Angelo, go with him.

**The two soldiers go to check out the chamber.******

**IINT. MAZE OF THE DEAD, UPWARD PASSAGE******

**The DOCTOR shines his torch in every direction. AMY follows. She stops and looks at the many levels above them and all the statues lining the way. She rubs the corner of her eye with one finger and finds a little grit. She then uses her full hand and sand and grit comes out through her fingers. Scared, she stops and looks at her hand but sees nothing. RIVER comes up beside her.****  
**

"How did that happen?" Rory asked

"The angels kept playing with Amy's mind. Making her scared, made think her hand was stone and apparently grit out her eye." 11 replied  
**RIVER:**  
You all right?

**AMY:**  
Yeah, I'm fine. So, what's a maze of the dead?

**RIVER:**  
Oh, it's not as bad as it sounds. It's just a labyrinth with dead people buried in the walls. OK, that was fairly bad. Right give me your arm. **(shows syringe)** This won't hurt a bit. **(gives AMY a shot)**

**AMY:**  
Ow!

**RIVER:**  
There, you see. I lied. It's a viro-stabiliser. Stabilises your metabolism against radiation, drive burn, anything. You're going to need it when we get  
up to that ship.

"Right, I'm never believing River again" Rose murmured  
**AMY:**  
So what's he like? In the future, I mean. Cos you know him in the future, don't you?

**RIVER:**  
The Doctor? Well, the Doctor's the Doctor.

**AMY:**  
Oh, well that's very helpful. Mind if I write that down?

Jack threw a pen at Amy "Ow, what was that for?" Amy asked

"You can write it down now." Jack winked

Amy threw the pen back  
**RIVER:**  
Yes, we are.

**DOCTOR:**  
**(taking readings with RIVER'S device)** Sorry, what?

**RIVER:**  
Talking about you.

**DOCTOR:**  
I wasn't listening, I'm busy.

**RIVER:**  
Ah. The other way up.

Everyone laughed at this. Well except 11 and 10  
**The DOCTOR turns the device the other way round and looks over at RIVER who merely raises her eyebrows.**

**DOCTOR:**  
Yeah.

**AMY:**  
You're so his wife.

**RIVER:**  
Oh, Amy, Amy, Amy! This is the Doctor we're talking about. Do you really think it could be anything that simple?

**AMY:**  
Yep.

**RIVER:**  
You're good. I'm not saying you're right... but you are very good.

"I'm so right I mean look at you." Amy turned to 11 and River who were hugging each other. They both quickly let go of each other "Can't fool me."  
**INT. MAZE OF THE DEAD, SIDE CHAMBER******

**ANGELO and the other CLERIC are searching the dark chamber.****  
**  
**CLERIC:**  
Can you believe this? We're hunting statues.

**ANGELO:**  
Better than chasing lava snakes.

**CLERIC:**  
Actually, lava snakes weren't that bad.

"I like these guys." Jack grinned  
**The CLERIC moves ahead through the cave out of ANGELO'S sight. He moves ahead slowly then the torch on his rifle begins to flicker. He hears the sound of stone against stone.******

**CLERIC:**  
Who's there? Is someone there? Angelo? **(turns his head)** Angelo**!****(he looks back to be confronted by an Angel. His light goes out)****  
**

"Poor guy." Rory muttered  
**ANGELO is further back in the chamber.**

**ANGELO:**  
Christian, is that you?

**CHRISTIAN:** **(over radio)****  
**Angelo, come and see this.

"That's weird." Amy shivered  
**ANGELO:**  
What is it?

**CHRISTIAN:** **(over radio)**  
Just come and see it.

**ANGELO:**  
It's not a school trip. Just tell me.

**CHRISTIAN:** **(over radio)**  
No, really, come and see.

**ANGELO follows CHRISTIAN and is attacked by an Angel.****  
**

"I feel so sorry for them." Rose frowned**  
****IINT. MAZE OF THE DEAD, UPWARD PASSAGE**

**The DOCTOR, AMY and RIVER are examining the statues when they hear gunfire. They run back down to the main chamber.******

**INT. MAZE OF THE DEAD, MAIN CHAMBER******

**A young cleric had fired his weapon at one of the statues. The DOCTOR stops to look at it.******

**YOUNG CLERIC:**  
Sorry. Sorry, I thought... I thought it looked at me.

**OCTAVIAN:**  
We know what the Angel looks like. Is that the Angel?

**YOUNG CLERIC:**  
No, sir.

**OCTAVIAN:**  
No, sir, it is not! According to the Doctor, we are facing an enemy of unknowable power and infinite evil. So it would be good, it would be very good, if we could all remain calm in the presence of decor.

**DOCTOR:**  
What's your name?

**BOB:**  
Bob, sir.

**DOCTOR:**  
Ah, that's a great name. I love Bob.

"Me too, went out with a Bob once." Jack smiled at the memory  
**OCTAVIAN:**  
It's a Sacred Name. We all have Sacred Names, they're given to us in the service of the Church.

**DOCTOR:**  
**(joins BOB and OCTAVIAN)** Sacred Bob. More like Scared Bob now, eh?

**BOB:**  
Yes, sir.

**DOCTOR:**  
Ah, good. Scared keeps you fast. Anyone in this room who isn't scared is a moron. Carry on.

"Ouch." Jack held his heart  
**OCTAVIAN:**  
We'll be moving into the maze in two minutes. (to BOB) You stay with Christian and Angelo. Guard the approach.

**IINT. MAZE OF THE DEAD, UPWARD PASSAGE****  
**  
**AMY:**  
Isn't there a chance this lot's just gonna collapse? There's a whole ship up there.

**RIVER:**  
Incredible builders, the Aplans.

**DOCTOR:**  
Had dinner with their chief architect once. Two heads are better than one.

**AMY:**  
You mean you helped him?

**DOCTOR:**  
No, I mean he had two heads. That book, the very end, what did it say?

**RIVER:**  
Hang on. **(gets book out of pack)**

**DOCTOR:**  
Read it to me.

**RIVER:**  
"What if we had ideas that could think for themselves? What if one day our dreams no longer needed us? When these things occur and are held to be true, the time will be upon us. The time of Angels."

Everyone shivered  
**INT. MAZE OF THE DEAD, SIDE CHAMBER**

**BOB:** **(over radio)**  
Hey, Angelo. Christian? Where are you?

**As BOB speaks, we see the bodies of ANGELO and CHRISTIAN and then the shadow of an Angel.******

**IINT. MAZE OF THE DEAD, UPWARD PASSAGE**

**AMY:**  
Are we there yet? It's a hell of a climb.

"Amy, you sound like annoying child when you say that." Rory muttered into her ear

"That's how I roll, Mr. Pond." Amy replied  
**RIVER:**  
The maze is on six levels representing the ascent of the soul. Only two levels to go.

**DOCTOR:**  
Lovely species, the Aplans. We should visit them some time.

**AMY:**  
I thought they were all dead?

**DOCTOR:**  
So's Virginia Woolf. I'm on her bowling team. Very relaxed, sort of cheerful. That's having two heads. You're never short of a snog with an extra head.

Everyone laughed at that  
**RIVER:**  
Doctor, there's something. I don't know what it is...

**DOCTOR:**  
Yeah, something wrong. Don't know what it is yet either, working on it. Then they started having laws against self-marrying and what was that about? But that's the church for you. Erm, no offence, Bishop.

**OCTAVIAN:**  
Quite a lot taken, if that's all right, Doctor.

**They are now in a narrow passage lined with statues.**

**OCTAVIAN:**  
Lowest point in the wreckage is only about 50 feet up from here. That way.

**AMY:**  
Church had a point, if you think about it. The divorces must have been messy.

Jack sniggered at that "Very messy indeed Mrs. Pond."  
**DOCTOR:**  
**(stops and looks closely at a statue)** Oh!

**AMY:**  
What's wrong?

**RIVER:**  
**(in realization)** Oh. **(stares at the DOCTOR)**

"What?" Rose asked

"You won't like it when you find out." Amy shivered  
**DOCTOR:**  
Exactly.

**RIVER:**  
How could we not notice that?

**DOCTOR:**  
Low level perception filter, or maybe we're thick.

"First one." River hoped  
**OCTAVIAN:**  
What's wrong, sir?

**DOCTOR:**  
Nobody move. Everyone stay exactly where they are. Bishop, I am truly sorry. I've made a mistake and we are all in danger.

"But danger comes with the job…" Rory added  
**OCTAVIAN:**  
What danger?

**RIVER:**  
The Aplans.

**OCTAVIAN:**  
The Aplans?

**RIVER:**  
They've got two heads.

**OCTAVIAN:**  
Yes, I get that. So?

**DOCTOR:**  
So why don't the statues? Everyone, over there. Just move, don't ask questions, don't speak. **(everyone moves to a spot where there are no statues)** OK. I want you all to switch off your torches.

"What?" 10 looked astounded.

"Please stop saying that." Jack groaned  
**OCTAVIAN:**  
Sir?

**DOCTOR:**  
Just do it. **(they turn off their torches)** OK. I'm going to turn off this one too, just for a moment.

**RIVER:**  
Are you sure about this?

**DOCTOR:**  
No.

**The Doctor switches off his torch for a split second and the statues in front of them are now facing them. The DOCTOR runs ahead.******

**AMY:**  
Oh, my God! They've moved.

"That's freaky." Rory looked terrified

"We passed freaky ages ago." Jack replied 2Now it's off the scale weird."  
**The others follow after the DOCTOR as he looks at all the statues lining their way to the ship.**

**DOCTOR:**  
They're Angels. All of them!

"You're in trouble." Jack smirked  
**RIVER:**  
But they can't be.

**DOCTOR:**  
Clerics, keep watching them. **(backtracks and sees the Angels have moved forward)** Every statue in this maze, every single one, is a Weeping Angel. They're coming after us.

**INT. MAZE OF THE DEAD, SIDE CHAMBER******

**BOB is in the chamber looking for ANGELO and CHRISTIAN.******

**ANGELO:****(over radio)****  
**Bob, come and see this.

**BOB:**  
Angelo?

**ANGELO:** **(over radio)**  
Come and see what we've found.

**BOB:**  
Are you with Christian? The Bishop said you'd be five minutes.

"They're gonna kill Bob and I like Bob." 11 growled everyone nodded in agreement  
**ANGELO:** **(over radio)**  
I'm here, Bob. Come and see this.

**BOB:**  
Where are you?

**ANGELO:** **(over radio)**  
Through the arch, Bob. Honestly, you've got to come and see this.

**BOB:**  
What have you found?

**ANGELO:** **(over radio)**  
Come and see.

**BOB:**  
No. What is it?

**ANGELO:** **(over radio)**  
Come and see.

**BOB walks forward through the archway. He is attacked by the Angel****  
**

"Poor, poor guy." Amy sighed**  
****IINT. MAZE OF THE DEAD, UPWARD PASSAGE****  
**  
**RIVER:**  
There was only one Angel on the ship. Just the one, I swear.

**AMY:**  
Could they have been here already?

**DOCTOR:**  
The Aplans, how did they die out?

**RIVER:**  
Nobody knows.

**DOCTOR:**  
We know.

**OCTAVIAN:**  
They don't look like Angels.

**AMY:**  
And they're not fast. You said they were fast. They should have had us by now.

"And they haven't really been following you." Rory added

"There were thousands of them, they didn't need to follow you." 10 told Rory  
**DOCTOR:**  
They're dying. Losing their form. They must have been down here for centuries, starving.

**AMY:**  
Losing their image.

**DOCTOR:**  
And their image is their power. Power. Power!

"He's gone mad." Jack looked confused

"No, that's just this regeneration." River explained

"Oi." 11 crossed his arms  
**AMY:**  
Doctor?

**DOCTOR:**  
Don't you see? All that radiation spilling out, the drive burn. The crash wasn't an accident - it was a rescue mission, for the Angels. We're in the middle of an army and it's waking up.

**RIVER:**  
We need to get out of here fast.

**OCTAVIAN:** **(into radio)**  
Bob, Angelo, Christian, come in, please. Any of you, come in!

**BOB:** **(over radio)**  
It's Bob, sir. Sorry, sir.

**OCTAVIAN:** **(into radio)**  
Bob, are Angelo and Christian with you? All the statues are active. I repeat, all the statues are active!

**BOB:** **(over radio)**  
I know, sir. Angelo and Christian are dead, sir. The statues killed them, sir.

**DOCTOR:** **(into radio)**  
**(takes the radio from OCTAVIAN)**Bob, Sacred Bob, it's me, the Doctor. Where are you now?

"Doctor, don't steal." Rose sighed  
**OCTAVIAN:**  
I'm talking to my...

**DOCTOR:**  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up!

"Or tell people to shut up." Rory added  
**BOB:** **(over radio)**  
I'm on my way up to you, sir, I'm homing on your signal.

**DOCTOR:** **(into radio)**  
Well done, Bob. Scared keeps you fast, told you, didn't I? Your friends, Bob, what did the Angel do to them?

**BOB:** **(over radio)**  
Snapped their necks, sir.

"Ouch." 10 commented  
**DOCTOR:**  
That's odd. That's not how the Angels kill you, they displace you in time. Unless they needed the bodies for something.

**OCTAVIAN:**  
**(takes radio from DOCTOR)** Bob, did you check their data packs for vital signs? We may be able to initiate a rescue plan.

"Snapping the necks. They'd die straight away." River replied  
**DOCTOR:**  
**(takes radio)(to OCTAVIAN)**Don't be an idiot! The Angels don't leave you alive! **(to BOB)** Bob, keep running, but tell me, how did you escape?

"You won't like this." River frowned  
**BOB:** **(over radio)**  
I didn't escape, sir. The Angel killed me, too.

**They look at each other wondering what BOB means******

**DOCTOR:****(into radio)****  
**What do you mean the Angel killed you too?

**BOB:** **(over radio)**  
Snapped my neck, sir. Wasn't as painless as I expected but it was pretty quick, so that was something.

**DOCTOR:** (into radio)  
If you're dead, how can I be talking to you?

**BOB:** **(over radio)**  
You're not talking to me, sir. The Angel has no voice. It stripped my cerebral cortex from my body and re-animated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you. Sorry about the confusion.

"Talking to dead people just got easier." Jack smirked  
**DOCTOR:** **(into radio)****  
**So when you say you're on your way up to us...

**BOB:** **(over radio)**  
It's the Angel that's coming, sir, yes.

**DOCTOR:**  
No way out.

"There's always a way out." Jack disagreed  
**OCTAVIAN:**  
Then we get out through the wreckage. Go!

"See." Jack looked proud  
**DOCTOR:**  
Go, go, go. All of you run!

**AMY:**  
Doctor?

**DOCTOR:**  
Yes, I'm coming, just go, go, go!  
**  
****AMY and RIVER leave with the clerics. Only the DOCTOR and OCTAVIAN remain.**

**DOCTOR:**  
I called you an idiot. Sorry, but there's no way we could have rescued your men.

**OCTAVIAN:**  
I know that, sir. And when you've flown away in your little blue box, I'll explain that to their families. **(walks off)**

"I really don't like him." Jack commented

"You will soon." 11 said  
**DOCTOR:** **(into radio)**  
Angel Bob, which Angel am I talking to? The one from the ship?

**ANGEL BOB:** **(over radio)**  
Yes, sir. The other Angels are still restoring.

**DOCTOR:** **(into radio)**  
Ah, so the Angel is not in the wreckage. Thank you. **(runs along the passage and sees AMY)** Don't wait for me, go, run.

"I wasn't waiting." Amy frowned  
**AMY:**  
I can't! **(the DOCTOR comes back to help her)** No, really I can't.

**DOCTOR:**  
Why not?

**AMY:**  
Look at it. Look at my hand. It's stone! **(her hand grips the rail and looks like stone)**

"So, that's what it looked like to you?" 11 asked

"Yeah." Amy nodded  
**INT. MAZE OF THE DEAD, AT THE BYSANTIUM******

**Further along the passage, RIVER, OCTAVIAN and the clerics arrive at an open chamber and can see the ship above them.******

**OCTAVIAN:**  
Well. There it is - the Byzantium.

**RIVER:**  
Well, it's got to be 30 feet. How do we get up there?

**OCTAVIAN:**  
Check all these exits. I want them all secure.

**IINT. MAZE OF THE DEAD, UPWARD PASSAGE******

**The DOCTOR is examining AMY, flashing a torch in her eyes.******

**DOCTOR:**  
You looked into the eyes of an Angel, didn't you?

**AMY:**  
I couldn't stop myself. I tried.

**DOCTOR:**  
Listen. It's messing with your head. Your hand is not made of stone.

Everyone, except Amy, 11, 10 and River, looked confused. It had looked like stone  
**AMY:**  
It is. Look at it!

**DOCTOR:**  
It's in your mind. I promise you. You can move that hand. You can let go.

**AMY:**  
I can't, OK? I've tried and I can't. It's stone.

**The torchlight begins to flicker.**

**DOCTOR:**  
The Angel is gonna come and it's gonna turn this light off, and then there's nothing I can do to stop it. So do it, concentrate, move your hand!

"I don't understand." Jack said

"It was the angel messing with Amy." 11 explained  
**AMY:**  
I can't.

**DOCTOR:**  
Then we're both going to die.

**AMY:**  
You're not going to die.

**DOCTOR:**  
They'll kill the lights.  
**  
****The light flickers off and the Angels move closer.**

**AMY:**  
You've got to go, you know you have. You've got all that stuff with River and that's all got to happen. You know you can't die here!

"Time can be rewritten." 10 muttered  
**DOCTOR:**  
Time can be re-written, it doesn't work like that.

**The light flickers again. AMY turns to look at the Angels.**

**DOCTOR:**  
Keep your eyes on it. Don't blink.

**AMY:**  
Run!

**DOCTOR:**  
You see, I'm not going, I'm not leaving you here.

**AMY:**  
I don't need you to die for me, Doctor, do I look that clingy?

"Nope." Jack said

"Too right." Amy agreed  
**DOCTOR:**  
You can move your hand.

**AMY:**  
It's stone.

**DOCTOR:**  
It's not stone!

**AMY:**  
Those people up there will die without you. If you stay here with me, you'll have as good as killed them.

"She has a point." Rose commented  
**DOCTOR:**  
Amy Pond, you are magnificent. And I'm sorry.

**AMY:**  
It's OK. I understand. You've got to leave me.

**DOCTOR:**  
Oh, no, I'm not leaving you, never. I'm sorry about this. **(bites her hand and she screams, moving it**) See, not stone. Now run!

"You bit her!" Rory looked angry, very angry

"It was for her own sake and yours." 11 growled  
**AMY:**  
You bit me!

**DOCTOR:**  
Yep and you're alive.

**AMY:**  
I've got a mark! Look at my hand!

**DOCTOR:**  
**(pulls her behind him)** Yeah, and you're alive, did I mention?

**AMY:**  
Blimey, your teeth! Have you got space teeth?

"Space teeth?" Jack grinned

"River, can I borrow your gun?" Amy asked

"Um, yeah sure." River reluctantly passed the gun to Amy and she shot Jack

"Amy!" Rory shouted

"Relax, Jack doesn't die." River smirked

Jack gasped and sat forward "Nice shot Mrs. Pond."

"Thank you." Amy passed the gun back  
**DOCTOR:**  
Alive. All I'm saying.

**They run.******

**INT. MAZE OF THE DEAD, AT THE BYSANTIUM******

**One of the clerics sent to check the passages returns**.

**CLERIC:**  
The statues are advancing along all corridors. And, sir, my torch keeps flickering.

**OCTAVIAN:**  
They all do.

**RIVER:**  
So does the gravity globe.

**OCTAVIAN:**  
Clerics, we're down to four men. Expect incoming.

**DOCTOR:**  
Yeah, it's the Angels. They're coming. And they're draining the power for themselves.

"Greedy." Jack muttered  
**OCTAVIAN:**  
Which means we won't be able to see them.

**DOCTOR:**  
Which means we can't stay here.

"But there's nowhere else to go." Rose pointed out  
**OCTAVIAN:**  
There are more incoming!

**RIVER:**  
Any suggestions?

**OCTAVIAN:**  
The statues are advancing on all sides and we don't have the climbing equipment to reach the Byzantium.

**RIVER:**  
There's no way up, no way back, no way out. No pressure, but this is usually when you have a really good idea.

"That's a lot of pressure." Rose pointed out  
**DOCTOR:**  
There's always a way out. **(echoes)**

**The lights flicker off again and when they come back on, the Angels are closer, basically blocking the passage.******

**DOCTOR:**  
There's always a way out.

**ANGEL BOB:** **(over radio)**  
Doctor? Can I speak to the Doctor, please?

**DOCTOR:** **(into radio)**  
Hello, Angels. What's your problem?

**ANGEL BOB:** **(over radio)****  
**Your power will not last much longer, and the Angels will be with you shortly. Sorry, sir.

"Why are they telling you that?" Rory asked  
**DOCTOR:** **(into radio)**  
Why are you telling me this?

"Oh." Rory nodded  
**ANGEL BOB:** **(over radio)**  
There's something the Angels are very keen you should know before the end.

**DOCTOR:** **(into radio)**  
Which is?

**ANGEL BOB:** **(over radio)**  
I died in fear.

"Why are they telling you that?" Jack asked

"Making him angry." River pointed out  
**DOCTOR:** **(into radio)**  
I'm sorry?

**ANGEL BOB:** **(over radio)**  
You told me my fear would keep me alive but I died afraid, in pain and alone. You made me trust you, and when it mattered, you let me down.

**AMY:**  
**(whispers to RIVER)** What are they doing?

"Great minds." Jack smirked, Amy just looked really annoyed

"My great mind is telling me to shoot you." Amy growled  
**RIVER:**  
**(whispers to AMY)** They're trying to make him angry.

**ANGEL BOB:** **(over radio)**  
I'm sorry, sir. The Angels were very keen for you to know that.

**DOCTOR:** **(into radio)**  
Well then, the Angels have made their second mistake because I'm not going to let that pass. I'm sorry you're dead, Bob, but I swear to whatever is left of you, they will be sorrier.

"Great line." Jack smiled

"T… thanks Jack." 11 stuttered  
**ANGEL BOB:** **(over radio)**  
But you're trapped, sir, and about to die.

**DOCTOR:** **(into radio)**  
Yeah, I'm trapped. Speaking of traps, this trap has got a great big mistake in it. A great big, whopping mistake!

"Guessing he's about to find out what happens when we get put in traps." 10 said aloud  
**ANGEL BOB:** **(over radio)**  
What mistake, sir?

**DOCTOR:**  
**(to AMY)** Trust me?

**AMY:**  
Yeah.

**DOCTOR:**  
**(to RIVER)** Trust me?

**RIVER:**  
Always.

**DOCTOR:**  
**(to OCTAVIAN)** You lot - trust me?

**CLERIC:**  
**(watching passage)** Sir, two more incoming!

**OCTAVIAN:**  
We have faith, sir.

"That we know." Jack pointed out  
**DOCTOR:**  
Then give me your gun. **(OCTAVIAN gives him the gun)** I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous. When I do... **(he jumps in place)** jump.

"You're using a gun… You never use guns." Rose looked worried

"I had to." 11 pointed out  
**OCTAVIAN:**  
Jump where?

**DOCTOR:**  
Just jump, high as you can. Come on, leap of faith, Bishop. On my signal.

**OCTAVIAN:**  
What signal?

**DOCTOR:**  
You won't miss it. **(aims the gun at the roof)**

**ANGEL BOB:** **(over radio)**  
Sorry, can I ask again? You mentioned a mistake?

**DOCTOR:** **(into radio)****  
**Oh, big mistake. Huge. There's one thing you never put in a trap, if you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap.

"Wow, epic." Jack grinned

"Again thanks." 11 smiled  
**ANGEL BOB:** **(over radio)**  
And what would that be, sir?

**DOCTOR:**  
Me!

**The DOCTOR fires at the gravity globe and it explodes.******

**TO BE CONTINUED**

"Aww." Jack muttered

**a/n-BY THE WAY- I HAVE SCHOOL FROM NOW ON. UPDATES 'MIGHT' COME EVERY FEW DAYS**

**Next time- Flesh and stone**


	6. Flesh and stone part 1

**Thank you reviewers oh and ****IberisGalloway**** I'll try add more banter between the guys. Bearing in mind the words 'try' and possibly epically fail after. There is going to be violence between Jack/Amy **

**WARNING CONTAINS VIOILENCE. THIS IS A REPEAT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. BECAUSE MY EVIL MIND HAS COME INTO THIS STORY EVENTUALLY. MWHAAAAAA *Coughs twice* Anyway…. Oh and by the way. Person who asked for Jenny, I'm not adding Jenny or Martha, the master or Donna. It's just I do not like Jenny and my arm kills as I've fallen down the stairs. So I'm not re writing any episodes, sorry. Leaving it at 10, Jack, Rose, River, Amy, 11 and Rory.**

**And just so you know **

**Jack is from somewhere between series 2 of torchwood.**

**River is from just after** "Flesh and Stone." **But obviously knows the events of America and Demons Run**

**Amy, 11 and Rory are from just after **"Day of the moon"

**10+ Rose are from just after "**The Idiot's Lantern"

**INT. MAZE OF THE DEAD, AT THE BYSANTIUM**

**everyone recovers from the jump. AMY is sitting on the ground.**

**DOCTOR: ****(stands)** up! Look up!

**RIVER: ****(to AMY)** You OK?

**AMY: **What happened?

**RIVER: **We jumped.

"How did you jump that high?" Rose asked

"The doctor shot the grab the grav globe meaning there was no gravity so we all jumped effortlessly."** (A/N- I hope) **River replied

"Oh."**  
****AMY:** Jumped where?

**DOCTOR:** Up, up, look up!

**AMY:** Where are we?  
**  
****RIVER:** Exactly where we were.

"No, you weren't." Rory replied  
**AMY:** No we're not.  
**  
****DOCTOR: **Move your feet! **(Sonics an indentation on the floor)**

**AMY:** **(looking around)** Doctor, what am I looking at? Explain.

**DOCTOR: **Oh, come on, Amy, think! The ship crashed with the power still on, yeah? So what else is still on?

**We see that they are standing on the bottom of the Byzantium.**

**DOCTOR:** The artificial gravity. One good jump **(jumps)** and up we fell. Shot out the grav-globe to give us an updraft, and here we are! **(Returns to sonic the indentation)**

"And you understood that?" Rory asked

"Nope." Amy replied  
**OCTAVIAN: **Doctor. The statues, they look more like Angels now.

**DOCTOR:** They're feeding on the radiation from the wreckage, draining all the power from the ship, restoring themselves. Within an hour, they'll be an army!

"And an hour isn't a very long time, considering." Rose added  
**the indentation opens up into the ship just as the lights start going out.**

**DOCTOR:** They're taking out the lights. Look at them, look at the Angels. Into the ship, now, quickly all of you! **(Slips into the hole)****  
**  
**AMY:** But how? Doctor! **(Peers into the hole to see the DOCTOR standing upright)**

"It's just a corridor, Pond." 11 muttered into her ear

"Just a corridor for you, for me it's the chimney of death." Amy argued back

"Ha, chimney of death." 11 laughed

"I hope they don't show the kiss." Amy muttered back

"Me too." 11 agreed  
**INT. BYZANTIUM CORRIDOR:****  
**  
**DOCTOR:** It's just a corridor. The gravity orientates to the floor. Now, in here, all of you. Don't take your eyes off the Angels. Move, move, move! **(Uses the screwdriver on a keypad)**

**OCTAVIAN:** OK, men, go, go, go! **(Joins the DOCTOR)** The Angels, presumably they can jump up too?  
**  
****The door closes once everyone is inside.**

**DOCTOR:** They're here. Now. In the dark, we're finished. Run!

**A large door behind them closes, blocking their only escape.**

"Why is it doors do that when you want to escape?" River asked

"Because they hate you." Jack muttered

"Jack, shut up before I force everyone in the room to shoot you." River growled

"I'd happily accept." Amy grinned  
**OCTAVIAN:** This whole place is a death trap.

**DOCTOR:** No, it's a time bomb. Well, it's a death trap and a time bomb. And now it's a dead end. Nobody panic.

"It's the scariest place ever." Amy told everyone

"Yes and that." 11 agreed  
**The Angels try to come in the exterior door.**

**DOCTOR:** Oh, just me then. What's through here?

"I wasn't panicking, sweetie." River smiled  
**RIVER:** Secondary flight deck.

**AMY:** OK. So we've basically run up the inside of a chimney, yeah? So what if the gravity fails?

**RIVER begins to work on bypassing the power.**

**DOCTOR:** I've thought about that.  
**  
****AMY: ** And?  
**  
****DOCTOR: **  
And we'll all plunge to our deaths. See. I've thought about it. The security protocols are still live. There's no way to override them, it's impossible.

"Nice way to put it." Rose murmured

"I'll try sugar coat it next time, Tyler." 10 replied rolling his eyes

"Next time?" Rose asked

"Well, I guess you're right. The next time will be my first time."  
**RIVER: ** How impossible?

**DOCTOR: **Two minutes.

"Nothing is completely impossible." 10 told Rose

"Nailing jelly to a tree." Rose replied

"Okay, on Earth that is completely-"10 started

"Will you two love birds shut up?" Amy asked

"Um, yes sorry. Carry on." 10 smiled

**The hum of the engines powers down and their way in has reopened and they can see the cavern outside.******

**OCTAVIAN: **The hull is breached and the power's failing.

"He isn't exactly a sugar coater either." Rory stated

"We weren't talking about Octavian though." 11 acknowledged

"Yeah, but I was talking about someone else apart from you for a second." Rory frowned

"Oh, really I hadn't-"11 started

"BOYS! Shut up!" Amy shouted creating total silence to the room  
**the lights go out. The arm of an Angel can be seen through the opening.**

**CLERIC: **Sir! Incoming!

**AMY:** Doctor! Lights.

**The DOCTOR uses the sonic to help RIVER. The lights come on briefly and they see an Angel making its way inside. The lights go out again and come on brighter to show four Angels inside the corridor with them.****  
**

"And our best friends are back." Jack smirked

"Shut the hell up, Jack." Amy scowled

"Or what, Pond? You have nothing you can do to me; anything you want to do is useless." Jack's smirk got wider

"Do you want me to come over there?" Amy asked narrowing her eyes

"Come on, then." Jack said impatiently

Amy got up and walked over to Jack who stud up. He eyed her carefully then gasped in pain, falling to the floor; Amy had kicked him where no man was supposed to be kicked. She crossed her arms and walked back to her seat, snuggling in Rory's arms once more**  
****OCTAVIAN:**Clerics, keep watching them.

**DOCTOR:** And don't look at their eyes. Anywhere else. Not the eyes. I've isolated the lighting grid. They can't drain the power now.

"Phew." Rose sighed  
**OCTAVIAN:** Good work, Doctor.

**DOCTOR:** Yes. Good. Good in many ways, good you like it so far...

"So far?" Rory asked as Jack got back into his seat, glaring at Amy in the process

"Hey, Jack I wouldn't annoy Amy. She might get you on the floor again." River threatened

"Or worse." Amy growled

"I wouldn't put it past you." Jack nodded  
**AMY:** So far?

**DOCTOR:** Well, there's only one way to open this door. I guess I'll need to route all the power in this section through the door control.

"Why does sound too good to be true?" Jack asked  
**OCTAVIAN: **Good, fine, do it.

"Because it is." Amy replied

"Ah, Mrs. Pond we are on speaking terms again?" Jack asked

"I only replied to your question, Jack. Don't get sentimental about it." Amy replied  
**DOCTOR:** Including the lights. All of them. I'll need to turn out the lights.

"And this is the catch." Rose sighed  
**OCTAVIAN:** How long for?

**DOCTOR:** Fraction of a second, maybe longer. Maybe quite a bit longer.

"How do you not know?" Jack asked

"Not everyone is a super sex genius like you Jack." Amy replied

"Oh, that's me Amy. A genius in the making." Jack winked

"River, gun." Amy replied

"River, don't." 11 whispered

"Sorry, Amy." River sighed

"River, so help me if you don't give me that gun-"11 put a hand over her mouth "I think you need to calm down for a few minutes, don't you?" Amy nodded "Um, guys I'm just taking Amy for some fresh air."

"Okay, we'll wait for you." Rose smiled as he led Amy out the room, shutting a door behind them

"Pond, what's wrong with you today?" 11 asked looking into Amy's eyes

"It's him, he's driving me insane." Amy frowned "And I'm scared, I've never actually, nearly killed someone."

"Amy, what about at the warehouse, remember the astronaut?" 11 asked

"Oh, I almost forgot about that." Amy sighed

At that moment 11 pulled Amy into a hug "Just ignore, Jack. I do." 11 replied

"Should we go back in now?" Amy asked

"Only if you're sure you're okay." 11 pulled back to look at Amy

"I'll be fine." Amy smiled re-entering the room. 11 following.  
**OCTAVIAN:** Maybe?

**DOCTOR:** I'm guessing. We're being attacked by statues in a crashed ship; there isn't a manual for this!

"I don't think manuals include that sort of information." Jack muttered  
**AMY:** Doctor, we lost the torches. We'll be in total darkness.

**DOCTOR:** No other way. Bishop?

**OCTAVIAN:** Dr Song, I've lost good Clerics today. You trust this man?

**RIVER:** I absolutely trust him.

**OCTAVIAN: **He's not some kind of madman then?

"Of course I am. I'm a mad man with a box." 11 grinned  
**RIVER:** I absolutely trust him.

**DOCTOR: **Excuse me. **(Goes back to work on the door)**

**OCTAVIAN:** I'm taking your word, because you're the only one who can manage this guy. But that only works so long as he doesn't know who you are. You cost me any more men, and I might just tell him. Understood?

"Is it that bad?" Rose asked

"He isn't allowed to know yet." River cast a glace in Amy and Rory's direction  
**RIVER:** Understood.

**OCTAVIAN:** OK. Doctor, we've got your back.

**DOCTOR:** Bless you. Bishop.

**OCTAVIAN:****(to Clerics)** combat distance, ten feet. As soon as the lights go down, continuous fire. Full spread over the hostiles. Do not stop firing while the lights are out. Shot gun protocol, we don't have bullets to waste.

"You shouldn't use bullets at all." 10 muttered

"We had to get out of there." River replied

"Still…"

"Well, soon that's gonna be you."  
**DOCTOR:** Amy, when the lights go down, the wheel should release. Spin it clockwise, four turns.

**AMY: **Ten.

"Oh." Amy realized she had been counting  
**DOCTOR:** No, four, four turns.

**AMY:** Yeah, four, I heard you. **(Takes position at the door)**

"Apparently not loud enough." Jack commented

"Shut up, Harkness. You know" Amy growled  
**DOCTOR:** Ready! **(Places sonic into the circuit)**

**OCTAVIAN:** On my count then. God be with us all. Three... two...one. **(The lights go out)** Fire!

**The clerics open fire on the Angels. The DOCTOR, AMY and RIVER try to get the door open.**

"Like bullets stopped them." 10 muttered

"Nothing can stop the angels. Well, not really." 11 replied  
**DOCTOR:** Turn!

**RIVER:** Doctor, quickly!  
**  
****AMY:** its opening, it's working.

"Phew." Rose sighed; she really did like Amy now.  
**AMY and RIVER slip through the opening.**

**OCTAVIAN:** Fall back!

**The Clerics move through the doorway followed by OCTAVIAN and the DOCTOR. They move down a similar corridor to another door. The DOCTOR holds the door open with the sonic as the others go through.****  
**  
**RIVER:** Doctor, quickly.  
**  
****AMY: **Doctor!  
**  
****The DOCTOR runs to join them as the door closes quickly behind him.**

**INT. BYZANTIUM SECONDARY FLIGHT DECK******

**The flight deck is in major disrepair with exposed wires all over the console. The DOCTOR immediately goes to one of the controls**.

**AMY:** Doctor! **(The hatch lock spins shut and OCTAVIAN places a device on the door)**What are you doing?  
**  
****OCTAVIAN:** Magnetized the door. Nothing could turn that wheel now.

"I love those, hardly ever work though…" Jack sighed

"True." River agreed  
**DOCTOR:** Yeah?

"That's basically the doctors' way of saying 'you wanna bet?'." Jack smirked

"And this is my way of saying 'shut up'." Amy said "Shut the hell up Harkness before I come over there."  
**The wheel begins to turn behind him.**

**OCTAVIAN:** They're good

**DOCTOR:** Ah, now you're getting it! You've bought us time though, that's good. I am good with time.

"Because you are the boss of it." Rose smiled  
**AMY:** Doctor! **(Another door wheel is spinning)**

**OCTAVIAN:** Seal that door. Seal it now!

**A cleric places a magnetic device on the second door.**

**RIVER:** We're surrounded!

"Like I said River. Always a way out."11 replied

"I know, sweetie." River smiled **  
****the third door begins to spin open.**

**OCTAVIAN:** Seal it, seal that door.

**A second cleric places a device on the door.**

**OCTAVIAN:** Doctor, how long have we got?

**DOCTOR:** Five minutes, max.

"Not very long, is it?" Rory questioned

"Not really." 11 replied  
**AMY:** Nine.

"Okay, so first you say 10 and now 9. You're counting." 10 worked out

"Well done." Jack muttered sarcastically  
**DOCTOR:** **(looks at AMY)** Five.

**AMY:** Five, right yeah.

**DOCTOR:** Why d'you say nine?

**AMY:** I didn't.

"Oh but you did." Jack replied  
**RIVER:** We need another way out of here.

**OCTAVIAN:** There isn't one.

**DOCTOR:** Yeah, there is, course there is. This is a galaxy class ship, goes for years between planet-falls. So **(snaps fingers)**what do they need?

**RIVER:** Of course.

"Of course what?" Rose asked  
**The DOCTOR snaps his fingers again.**

**AMY:** Of course, what? What do they need?  
**  
****OCTAVIAN:** Can we get in there?

"In where?" Rose asked  
**DOCTOR:** Well, it's a sealed unit, but they must have installed it somehow. This whole wall should slide up. **(Presses against the rear wall)**There's clamps. Release the clamps! **(Uses the sonic on the clamps)**

**AMY:** What's through there? What do they need?

**RIVER:** They need to breathe.

"But stone doesn't need to breathe." Rory replied in confusion

"Normal stone doesn't need to breathe. These are weeping angels we are on about." River shrugged  
**the door slowly rises. The DOCTOR smiles and AMY is awestruck.**

**AMY:** But that's... That's a...

"I think that is the second time I've ever seen Amy gob-smacked." Rory smirked causing Amy hit his arm "And maybe the last time."  
**The door opens fully and we see lush vegetation and trees.**

**RIVER:** It's an oxygen factory.

**AMY:** It's a forest.

"Yep, it's that too." Jack shrugged  
**RIVER:** Yeah, it's a forest, it's an oxygen factory.

**DOCTOR:** And, if we're lucky, an escape route.

"Hopefully." Rose sighed  
**AMY:** Eight.

**RIVER:** What did you say?

**AMY:** Nothing.

"What are you counting down too?" Rory asked Amy

"You never told him?" 11 asked

"Didn't think I needed too." Amy shrugged

"You didn't tell me, why the counting." Rory asked

"You'll find out." Amy sighed  
**DOCTOR:** Is there another exit? Scan the architecture; we don't have time to get lost in there.

"I thought time wasn't the boss of you?" River purred into 11's ear

"Quite right, Doctor Song." 11 whispered back  
**OCTAVIAN:** On it! **(Steps into forest)** Stay where you are until I've checked the Rad levels.

**AMY:** But trees! On a space ship?

"I know right." Rose giggled at her memory of Jabe

"Rose, you were on platform 5. It was different." 11 and 10 muttered  
**DOCTOR:** Oh, more than trees, way better than trees. You're going to love this. **(Steps into forest)** Treeborgs... **(Opens a section of peat moss to reveal circuitry)** Trees plus technology. Branches become cables, become sensors on the hull. A forest sucking in starlight, breathing out air. It even rains. There's a whole mini-climate. It is an eco-pod running through the heart of the ship. A forest in a bottle, on a space ship, in a maze. Have I impressed you yet, Amy Pond?

**AMY:** **(chuckles) **Seven.

"Please stop counting." Jack muttered

"No way, Harkness." Amy smirked "10…9…8…7…6…5-"

"Alright I get it, you hate me." Jack cried out

"Finally." Amy grinned  
**DOCTOR:** Seven? **(Joins her back on the flight deck)**

**AMY:** Sorry, what?

**DOCTOR:** You said seven.**(He studies her face)**

**AMY:** No. I didn't.

**RIVER:** Yes, you did.

"See even River, who was the other end of the room-"11 started

"Shut up before I make you regenerate." Amy cut in, threateningly

"You're right. She's being way too emotional." 11 whispered in River's ear "Or it could just be because she has parents now and she didn't before."

"Possibly." River shrugged

"You don't believe my option, do you?"

"Nope."

"River, this may be how Amy acts now."

"It just doesn't make sense."

"Amy doesn't make sense. We both know that better than anyone here."

River looked over to Amy, who looked half asleep "Yeah, maybe you're right."

11 followed River's gaze "Poor girl, two universes in her head. One day, it will get her hurt."

"She's Amy. She makes her own choices like you said 'She can cope with anything.'."  
**OCTAVIAN:** Doctor! There's an exit, far end of the ship, into the Primary Flight Deck.

**DOCTOR:** Good, that's where we need to go.

**OCTAVIAN:** Plotting a safe path.

"Safe as in with no angels?" Rory asked

"Well, hardly any." 11 nodded

"But what about-"Rory started before the episode continued **  
****DOCTOR:****(still studying AMY)**Quick as you like!

**ANGEL BOB:****(over radio)** Doctor? Excuse me. Hello, Doctor? Angel Bob here, sir.

"It's extremely weird when he does that." Rose mentioned

"Agreed." Rory said  
**DOCTOR:****(into radio)****(sits in command chair)** Ah. There you are, Angel Bob. How's life? Sorry, bad subject.

Everyone laughed at this while Jack tried to come up with a strange remark to annoy Amy. "Harkness, if you're thinking of annoying me. Don't." Amy said causing Jack to blanch. Was she a mind reader as well? "You were talking." Well, made sense.  
**ANGEL BOB:****(over radio)** The Angels are wondering what you hope to achieve.

**DOCTOR:****(into radio)** Achieve? We're not achieving anything. We're just hanging. It's nice in here, consoles, comfy chairs, a forest. How's things with you?

"Oxygen factory." Jack corrected

"It's both." Amy muttered  
**ANGEL BOB:****(over radio)** The Angels are feasting, sir. Soon we will be able to absorb enough power to consume this vessel, this world, and all the stars and worlds beyond.

**DOCTOR:****(into radio)** well, we've got comfy chairs, did I mention?

"What is it with you and comfy chairs?" River asked

"They're comfy." 11 grinned

"Well, I can't wait for tonight then. I have comfy chair in my room." River winked

**ANGEL BOB:****(over radio)** we have no need of comfy chairs.

**DOCTOR:** I made him say comfy chairs!

"Was that one of your life ambitions?" Jack asked

"Well, that and have a dalek soufflé. **(A/N- Wink, wink) **But I bet that's never gonna happen… on the plus side they are never short of whisks." 11 joked  
**AMY:****(laughs)** Six.

**DOCTOR:****(into radio)****(stands quickly)** Okay, well, enough chat. Here's what I want to know: what have you done to Amy?

**ANGEL BOB:****(over radio)** there is something in her eye.

"What?" Rory and Rose gasped

"I'm fine now." Amy reminded them  
**DOCTOR:****(into radio)** what's in her eye?

**ANGEL BOB:****(over radio)** we are.

Rory turned to look into Amy's eyes "They're gone now, stupid face." Amy said catching his worried look

"You're not gonna tell me how, are you?" Rory asked

"Nope." Amy replied

"So, let me guess 'wait and see'?" Rory asked

"Yep." Amy nodded

"Amy, please something longer than one syllable. You are starting to worry me."

"Fine, stupid face I'm fine."  
**AMY:** What's he talking about? Doctor, I'm five. **(Everyone stares)** I mean five. Fine! I'm fine.

"She acts like a five year old." Jack said, but to his surprise Rose hit him instead

"Shut up about Amy." Rose growled

"Thanks Rose." Amy smiled

"You're welcome." Rose smiled back  
**RIVER:** You're counting.

**AMY:** Counting?

**DOCTOR:** You're counting down. From ten. You have been for a couple of minutes.  
"Actually it's been 3 minutes 44 seconds since she started counting." 10 said proudly

"Yeah, well not all of us count." 11 replied

"You are me, though." 10 shrugged

"New mind." 11 sighed

"Wait, I'm gonna be-"

"You betcha."  
**AMY:** Why?

**DOCTOR:** I don't know.

**AMY:** Well, counting down to what?

**DOCTOR:** I don't know.

"It seems it could be death." 10 pointed out

"Yeah, you are sort of right." Amy smiled  
**ANGEL BOB:****(over radio)**we shall take her. We shall take all of you. We shall have dominion over all time and space.

"And to think, I liked him… then again I liked Amy too." Jack shrugged

"Jack." 11 muttered

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry Amy." Jack muttered

Amy turned to 11 who nodded "That's okay, Jack. I guess… it was sort of my fault too and sorry for kicking you." Amy sighed

"I deserved it." Jack said  
**DOCTOR:****(into radio)****(sits)** Get a life, Bob. Oops, sorry again. There's power on this ship, but nowhere near that much.

"No, there's more." Jack said

"How did you know?" 11 asked

"Can't be a time agent without knowing a bit about the future, can you? Or I figured it out." Jack smirked  
**ANGEL BOB:****(over radio)** with respect, sir, there is more power on this ship than you yet understand.

**There is a loud, horrible screeching.****  
**

Everyone except River, 11 and Amy shuddered. Whatever the sound was it wasn't nice. "What was that?" Rose asked

"The angels were laughing." Amy said

"Laughing?" Rory asked

"Yeah, I know horrible, isn't it?" Amy scowled **  
****RIVER:** Dear God, what is it?

**OCTAVIAN:** They're back.

**ANGEL BOB:****(over radio)** it's hard to put in your terms, Dr Song, but as best I understand it, the Angels are laughing.

**DOCTOR:****(into radio)** Laughing?

**ANGEL BOB:****(over radio)** because you haven't noticed yet. The Doctor in the TARDIS hasn't noticed.

"Haven't noticed what?" It was clear Rory and Rose hadn't noticed either

"Spoilers." River smirked

"River, do you have your own dictionary or something? Because it seems you only know the words Spoilers and sweetie." Jack joked

"No, but I do have my own diary." River smiled  
**OCTAVIAN:** Doctor!

**DOCTOR:****(stands)**No, wait, there's something...I've... **(Slowly turns to see glowing crack high in the wall)** missed.

"But that's the crack from Amy's wall, the consoles, starship U.K. and the cabinet war rooms." Rose gasped

"How did it get there?" Rory asked

"Haven't you two been paying attention, it's following Amy." River sighed

"Oh... Yeah." Rory nodded  
**The DOCTOR runs back to the wall.******

**AMY:** That's... That's like the crack from my bedroom wall from when I was a little girl.

**DOCTOR:** Yes.

****

**Flashback to 5x1 "The Eleventh Hour", the DOCTOR is examining the crack in AMELIA'S wall.******

**DOCTOR:** Two parts of space and time that should never have touched.

****

**OCTAVIAN:** OK, enough, we're moving out!

**RIVER:**Agreed. Doctor?

**DOCTOR:**Yeah. Fine!**(Uses sonic on the crack)**

"Doctor, they said go." Rose muttered

"Rose, you of all people understand, I don't take instructions. I give 'em." 11 winked

"Yeah but for once you could actually listen." Amy agreed with Rose

"Nope, never." 11 grinned  
**RIVER:**What are you doing?

**DOCTOR:** Right with you.

**RIVER:** We're not leaving without you!

"Are you his wife or something?" Rose asked

"Spoilers." River laughed

"She is so his wife." Amy agreed

"She can hear you." River pointed at herself

"I know." Amy and Rose nodded  
**DOCTOR:** Oh. Yes you are. Bishop?

**OCTAVIAN:** Miss Pond, Dr Song, now!

**RIVER grabs AMY and pulls her to the forest.****  
**

Then Jack turned to Amy "Is River, your mum or something and you find it out?"

"Not that I know of…" Amy looked confused

"Oh, come on Pond tell me something." Jack begged

"About what?" Amy asked

"Anyone." Jack begged again

"Um, Rory waited for me outside a box for almost 2,000 years." Amy smiled cuddling Rory

"Wow." Jack was speechless**  
****AMY:** Doctor, come on!

**DOCTOR**: So, what are you? (**Looks at the readings from the screwdriver)** Oh, that's bad. Ah, that's extremely very not good**.****(Presses ear against the wall and when he turns back, he's surrounded by Angels)** Do not blink. **(Climbs over console to get past them and is grabbed by his jacket collar)****  
**

"What? Talking to yourself?" Amy asked

"I guess that's bad too. But I was talking about the angels and the crack." 11 reminded her

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot." Amy muttered sarcastically **  
****INT. BYZANTIUM, FOREST**

**OCTAVIAN and the clerics are walking slowly through the forest, keeping RIVER and AMY safely in the center. AMY begins to walk slower and has a strange, almost sickly look on her face. RIVER notices something is wrong.****  
**

"You look kind of sick… I WANT A GO!" Jack grinned

"Jack, who would help you?" Rose asked

"There's a point to that… I'll get back to you on it." Jack smirked

"To be honest I'm more concerned about Amy here." Rory put in**  
****RIVER:****Amy?****(Walks over and grips AMY'S arms)** Amy, what's wrong?

**INT. BYZANTIUM SECONDARY FLIGHT DECK**  
**  
****the DOCTOR is still in the grip of the Angels.******

**DOCTOR:** Why am I not dead then? **(Turns nervously and sees the Angels have their hands up to the crack as if worshipping it.)** Good, and not so good. Oh, this isn't even a little bit good. I mean, is that it? Is that the power that brought you here? That's pure time energy, you can't feed on that. That's the power, that's the fire at the end of the universe. I'll tell you something else... **(There's a loud rumbling)** Never let me talk! **(Runs into the forest leaving his jacket in the hands of the Angels.)****  
**

"Actually I'm quite a nice person to talk too." 10 looked smug

"Because you're the only one who really talks." Rose laughed, wiping the smugness straight off 10's face

"You are gonna regret that decision later, Tyler." 10 looked a little mad but his tone was full of humor

"Oh am I?" Rose asked

"Yes, yes you are." 10 laughed

"Do you two mind flirting we are trying to watch something here? Oh that sounded normal." Amy asked

"Yes, continue." Rose nodded**  
****INT. BYZANTIUM, FOREST, CLEARING******

**RIVER**: Amy, what's wrong?

**AMY:** Four. **(Curls up on a moss-covered rock)**

"I'm guessing the doctor leaves it till one and saves you?" Jack asked

"Well, actually River ends up saving me." Amy smiled

"And the doctor." River added

"You're way too modest." Amy laughed

"I am not modest." River laughed

"You kind of are." 11, Rose, Rory and 10 agreed

"Oh, come on doctor, you are modest too." River reminded 10 and 11

"We just don't like fuss, it's different." 11 and 10 said  
**RIVER:** Med-scanner, now! **(One of the clerics gives it to her)**

**OCTAVIAN:** Dr Song, we can't stay here, we've got to keep moving.

**RIVER:** We wait for the Doctor. **(Uses the scanner on AMY)**

"You really are his wife." Jack stated

"Spoilers." River crossed her arms

"Oh, come on it's obvious." Jack laughed

"Jack, I'm his future. Most the things I've done they haven't even started yet." River told him

"So your past is his future?" Jack asked

"Yep." River agreed, popping the P

"Ah." Jack nodded

"I've actually just come back from here." River told the group

"Cool." Jack grinned  
**OCTAVIAN:** Our mission is to make this wreckage safe and neutralize the Angels. Until that is achieved...  
**  
****RIVER:** Father Octavian, when the Doctor is in the room, your only mission is to keep him alive long enough to get everyone else home. And trust me. It's not easy. Now, if he's dead back there, I'll never forgive myself, and if he's alive, I'll never forgive him. And, Doctor, you're standing right behind me, aren't you?

"How did you know he was behind you?" Amy asked

"Because you can trust the doctor to be there, well nearly always. And even if he's not there you know he's gonna come." River kissed 11 cheek quickly

"But you said-"Rose started

"Yeah, I know. Sometimes I go against my own words too." River grinned

"You really do need to be more careful." Rory sighed, shaking his head

"Oh, but where is the fun in that?" River asked

"I'm with River here." Jack agreed "Life is supposed to be fun."

"But seen as you're immortal your life is gonna be a bundle of laughs." 10 muttered

"Heard that." Jack muttered back

"You were supposed to." 11 nodded

"Can everyone stop ganging up on me?" Jack asked

"Is poor ickle Jack getting picked on by the nasty doctor?" Amy asked in a mocking tone making everyone laugh and Jack cower back into his seat  
**DOCTOR:** Oh, yeah.

**RIVER:****(faces the DOCTOR)** I hate you!

"Your relationship is gonna be great, isn't it?" Rose laughed

"You betcha." 11 nodded

"You know that was a joke…" Amy trailed off

"Yes, I did." 11 cut in

"Why did you-"Rory added

"Oh, just shut up." 11 muttered  
**DOCTOR:** You don't. Bishop, the Angels are in the forest. **(Goes to AMY'S side)**

**OCTAVIAN:** We need visual contact on every line of approach.

**RIVER:** How did you get past them?

"Oh, this has to be good." Rory laughed

Amy looked curiously at Rory, then nodded "It was nothing compared to what else happened that day." Amy sighed

"What else happened?" Rose asked

"Oh, how should I put it…? Spoilers." Amy winked

"I'm gonna get that copy righted." River smirked

"Oh, so what everyone time someone says 'Spoilers.' They get sued?" Amy laughed

"Yep and you won't be laughing when I charge you…" River grinned

"We'll see about that, River." Amy challenged her

"Oh, we will." River agreed  
**DOCTOR:** Found a crack in the wall and told them it was the end of the universe.

**AMY:** What was it?

**DOCTOR:** The end of the universe. Let's have a look then. **(Checks the med-scanner)**

**AMY:** So. What's wrong with me?

**RIVER:** Nothing. You're fine.

"This is why I like River." Amy told everyone

"Thanks Amy." River smiled

"Well, that and you're a totally convincing liar." Amy laughed

"Very true." River laughed

"I didn't fall for it." 10 muttered  
**DOCTOR:** Everything, you're dying.

"Doctor!" Rory, Rose and Jack shouted in disgust

"Well, I'm sorry but Amy, you were grown up enough to know what was going on." 11 snapped back

"Um, doctor." Amy looked at him expectantly

"Oh, yes. Sorry Amy." 11 apologized

"Yes, good." Amy smiled**  
****RIVER:** Doctor!

**DOCTOR:** Yes, you're right, if we lie to her, she'll get all better! Right. Amy! Amy. What's the matter with Amelia? Something's in her eye. What does that mean? Doesn't mean anything

"I got that straight away. It's the angel." 10 sighed

"Look, I was thinking allowed. I do not like being critised by myself." 11 said, shaking his head

Then at the same time they said "You are so not as fun as you used to be." Then "No, you are."

"Shut up, Boys. Face the fact you are both different." Amy cut in  
**AMY:** Doctor.

**DOCTOR:** Busy.

**AMY:** Scared!

**DOCTOR:** Course, you're dying, shut up!

"Do I really have to say anything?" Rose asked

"Yes, I got it. I have to stop being rude." 11 muttered  
**RIVER:** OK, let him think.

**DOCTOR:****(stands)** what happened? She stared at the Angel; she looked into the eyes of an angel for too long...

"You can almost see his brain working it out." Jack joked, making everyone but the doctors laugh

"Oh, come on doctor, lighten up." Amy sighed

"Pond, I'll have you know I have a great sense of humor." 10 told her

"I haven't seen it." Amy frowned

**CLERIC:** Sir! Angel, incoming!

**An Angel is watching from the trees.**

**CLERIC #2:** And here.

**OCTAVIAN:** Keep visual contact, do not let it move!

**DOCTOR:****(paces and slaps sides of his head)** Come on; come on, wakey, wakey! She watched an Angel climb out of the screen. She stared at the Angel and…and...

"Look, his brain is about to come to a conclusion."Jack beamed

"I'll have you know my brain was just sorting out the information." 11 added

"Whatever you say, doctor." River laughed

"You agree with Jack?" 10 and 11 questioned

"Um, sort of…" River realized what she had said  
**AMY:** The image of an Angel is an Angel.

**DOCTOR:** A living image in a human mind. We stare at them to stop them getting closer, we don't even blink and that's exactly what they want, cos as long as our eyes are open, they can climb inside. There's an Angel in her mind. **(Puts hand over his mouth)******

**In a close-up of AMY'S face, we see an Angel in her eye.****  
**

"Um, that's a little weird…" Rose mumbled

"You're telling me." Amy laughed then suddenly became solemn "Doctor, that which holds an image of an angel becomes itself an angel…" She nodded to the T.V.

"Don't worry, I quantum locked this T.V. before you even considered that question." 11 smirked; Amy and Rose breathed a sigh of relief**  
****AMY:** Three. Doctor, it's coming. I can feel it. I'm going to die!

**DOCTOR:** Please just shut up, I'm thinking. Now counting, what's that about? **(Into radio)**Bob, why are they making her count?

River and Rose both shook their heads at how atrocious the doctor's manners were.  
**ANGEL BOB:****(over radio)** to make her afraid, sir.

**DOCTOR:****(into radio)** OK. But why. What for?

**ANGEL BOB:****(over radio)** for fun, sir.

"Why did he still call you sir?" Rory asked

"I dunno… guess he had a bit of Bob left…" 11 trailed off  
**The DOCTOR growls in frustration and throws away the radio. One of the clerics watches the DOCTOR and turns back to look at the Angel when he hears a branch crack.******

**AMY:** Doctor, what's happening to me? Explain!

**DOCTOR:** Inside your head, in the vision centers of your brain, there's an Angel. **(Sits by AMY)**It's like there's a screen, a virtual screen inside your mind, and the Angel is climbing out of it, and it's coming to shut you off.

"I guess screen works for an explanation…" Rory nodded

"My brain is 'not' a screen." Amy growled

"Yes, you're right." Rory agreed and mouthed help to 11, who just shrugged

"Amy, I don't think Rory was implying that-"11 started

"Shut up." Amy glared at him "Cos' you said it too."  
**AMY:** Then what do I do?

**DOCTOR:****(stands)**if it was a real screen, what would we do, we'd pull the plug. But we can't just knock her out, the Angel would take over!

"Doctor. You should have shut up." Jack laughed

"Thanks for the late advice." 11 shook his head  
"No problem."**  
****RIVER**: Then what? Quickly!  
**  
****DOCTOR:** We've got to shut down the vision centers of her brain. We've got to pull the plug, starve the Angel.

"How about closing her eyes?" Rose asked

"Oh, Rose. If only you were there." 11 sighed

"Oh come on, doctor you have River." Jack laughed

"Jack." Everybody sighed  
**RIVER: ****(looks at scanner)**Doctor, she's got seconds.

**DOCTOR:** How would you starve your lungs?

**RIVER:** I'd stop breathing.

"Doctor, you didn't-"Rory started

"Course not, I'm not stupid." 11 muttered

"Are you sure about that?" Amy asked, giggling slightly

"Pond-"Jack started

Amy whipped to face him "Don't call me Pond."

"Sorry, what?" Jack asked

"I just said don't call me Pond." Amy repeated

"Um, why?" Jack asked

"I… I don't really know why I said that, sorry." Amy shook her head while Jack looked bewildered  
**DOCTOR:** Amy, close your eyes!

**AMY:** No, no, I don't want to.

"Doctor, why would you make her close her eyes? There's a better chance the angels could get her while her eyes are closed." Rose uttered

"It was the only way." 11 shook his head

"Surely, there was something else you could have done?" Rory asked

"'Fraid not." 11 informed **  
****DOCTOR:** Good, because that's not you, that's the Angel inside you, it's afraid! Do it! Close your eyes!

**AMY hesitates but closes her eyes when the DOCTOR nods his head. The scanner beeps and the readings return to green**.

Everyone, except River, Amy and 11 breathed a sigh relief.  
**RIVER:** She's normalizing. **(Sighs)** You did it! You did it!

"Do you really think he wouldn't?" Jack asked

"Jack I was happy Amy was alive." River told him

"And I was happy I was alive." Amy added  
**CLERIC:** Sir? Two more incoming.

**CLERIC #2:** Three more over here.  
Three, over there! Any more offers, going once… going twice… this is your last chance to speak up… gone to the man in khaki clothes." Jack joked

"I should have expected that." River put her head on a hand

"Yes, you should have." Jack nodded pressing play.

**Sorry for no updates I fell down the stairs last Saturday and I hurt my back and arm, and also last Friday I was at presentation thing and last Sunday at hospital but I got of it done and really I am just so ill. Updates are coming I assure you.**

**NEXT TIME Flesh and stone part 2**


	7. Flesh and Stone part 2

**DOCTOR WHO- WATCHING SERIES 5. FLESH AND STONE PART 2**

**RIVER:****(putting away scanner)** Still weak, dangerous to move her.

**AMY:****(sitting up)** so, can I open my eyes now?  
**  
****DOCTOR:****(bends down in front of AMY)** Amy, listen to me. If you open your eyes now for more than a second, you will die. The Angel is still inside you. We haven't stopped it, we've just sort of...paused it. You've used up your countdown. You cannot open your eyes.

"So, you're basically saying she's stuffed." Jack muttered

"Sort of…" 11 agreed

"You do realize you have just agreed with me." Jack grinned

"Yes." 11 shuddered  
**OCTAVIAN:** Doctor, we're too exposed here. We have to move on.

**DOCTOR:****(straightens)** we're exposed everywhere, and Amy can't move, and anyway, that's not the plan.

**RIVER:** There's a plan? **(Sits next to AMY, comforting her)****  
**

"Course there isn't," 10 laughed "There's a thing and that's much better."

"At times." Jack added under his breath

"The others we end up running from the aliens." Rose finished **  
****DOCTOR:** I don't know yet, I haven't finished talking. Right! Father, you and your Clerics will stay here, look after Amy. If anything happens to her, I'll hold each of you personally responsible, twice. River, you and me, we're going to find the Primary Flight Deck which is... **(Licks his finger and holds it up to test the air)**a quarter mile straight ahead. We'll stabilize the wreckage. Stop the Angels, and cure Amy.

**RIVER:** How?

**DOCTOR**: I'll do a thing.

**RIVER:** What thing?

**DOCTOR:** I don't know, it's a thing in progress. Respect the thing. Moving out!

"Exactly, the thing is to be respected." 10 agreed

"Very true." 11 nodded  
**OCTAVIAN:** Doctor, I'm coming with you. My Clerics can look after Miss Pond. These are my best men; they'd lay down their lives in her protection.

**DOCTOR:** I don't need you.

**OCTAVIAN:** I don't care. Where Dr Song goes, I go.

**RIVER comes over to them.**

**DOCTOR:** What? **(Looks at RIVER and then back to OCTAVIAN)****You **two engaged or something?

**OCTAVIAN:** Yes, in a manner of speaking. Marco, you're in charge till I get back.**(Starts off with RIVER)******

**MARCO:** Sir!

**AMY:** Doctor... Please, can't I come with you?

**OCTAVIAN:** You'd slow us down, Miss Pond.

**AMY:** I don't want to sound selfish, but you'd really speed me up.

**DOCTOR:****(sits next to AMY)** you'll be safer here. We can't protect you on the move. I'll be back for you soon as I can. I promise.

**AMY:** You always say that.

**DOCTOR:**I always come back.**(Stands)** Good luck everyone. Behave. Do not let that girl open her eyes. And keep watching the forest. Stop those Angels advancing. Amy, later! **(Taps her on the head)** River, going to need your computer.**(Leaves)******

**AMY:**Yeah. Later.

**AMY fidgets nervously with her hands. A masculine pair of hands grips hers. It's the DOCTOR, but this one is wearing a jacket.****  
**

"How are you wearing a jacket? You just lost it?" Jack asked

"Spoilers." 11 and River said in unison.

"Actually, I quite like to know that as well." Amy turned to 11

"Amy, I'll tell you later." 11 replied

"Why not tell me?" Jack asked

"Um…" 11 trailed off

"Thought so." Jack nodded  
**DOCTOR:**Amy. You need to start trusting me, it's never been more important.

**AMY:** But you don't always tell me the truth.

"She's got a point there, doctor." Rory agreed

"Yes, thank you Mr. Po-"11 started

"Williams."Rory cut in

"It's Pond." Amy told him

"Yeah, it's Pond." Rory shrugged  
**DOCTOR:** If I always told you the truth, I wouldn't need you to trust me.

**AMY:**Doctor, the crack in my wall, how can it be here?

**DOCTOR:**I don't know yet, but I'm working it out. Now, listen. Remember what I told you when you were seven?

**AMY:** What did you tell me?

"Doctor, you said lots of things when she was seven." Jack pointed out

"There's a point to that." 11 nodded

"So, what exactly did I need to remember?" Amy asked

"I don't really know…" 11 admitted  
**DOCTOR:****(rests his forehead against hers)**No, no... That's not the point. You have to remember**.****(Kisses her on the head and leaves)******

**AMY:**Remember what? Doctor? Doctor?

**INT. BYZANTIUM, FOREST PATH******

**OCTAVIAN is leading RIVER and the DOCTOR through the forest. There is a beeping and the DOCTOR checks the device.****  
**

"And the jacket is gone again. How do you do that?" Jack asked

"Spoilers." River cut in

"Thanks River." 11 kissed her cheek

"You're welcome." River smiled**  
****RIVER:** What's that?

**DOCTOR:**Readings from a crack in a wall.

**RIVER:** How can a crack in the wall be the end of the universe?

**DOCTOR:** Here's what I think. One day there'll be a very big bang, so big every moment in history - past and future - will crack.

**RIVER:** Is that possible? How?

**DOCTOR:** How can you be engaged in a manner of speaking?

**RIVER:** Well...sucker for a man in uniform.** (Smiles)**

**OCTAVIAN:****(walks over)** Dr Song is in my personal custody. I released her from the Stormcage Containment Facility four days ago and I am legally responsible for her until she has accomplished her mission and earned her pardon. Just so we understand each other.

**DOCTOR:** You were in Stormcage? **(Device beeps)**

**RIVER:** What? What is that?  
**  
****DOCTOR:** The date! The date of the explosion where the crack begins.

RIVER: And for those of us who can't read the base code of the universe?

**The date appears on the bottom as 26/06/2010.******

**DOCTOR:** Amy's time!

"I have a time?" Amy asked, confused


	8. Flesh and Stone part 3

**A/N- So, I was thinking about adding Clara but I had no idea how so I won't. And I've made a mistake in chapter one I wrote: ****"The disturbing thought is that is our daughter." But in chapter six I said: **Amy, 11 and Rory are from just after**"Day of the moon" but I think it's best for Amy and Rory to be from Day of the moon. Oh and I changed the style of the story again, the bold bits is the original script, it's just so it's easier to read. **

"Everyone has a time, Amy." The 11th Doctor responded to his flame-haired companion.

"Even you?" Amy questioned, curious. She'd seen him die, in Salt Lake City but she was unsure whether or not he knew about it.

The 11th Doctor remained silent so Amy decided it was best to press play.

**INT. BYZANTIUM, FOREST CLEARING  
Bored, AMY is still sitting with her eyes closed.  
AMY: So, what's happening? Anything happening out there?  
MARCO: The Angels are still grouping.  
One of the Angels reaches into a tree and pulls at the wires causing the lights to flicker.  
**"Poor Marco," Amy sighed. "He saved my life and I never got to thank him."

"Sometimes that's how life works," River replied. "It's cruel that way but it also makes us tougher that way too."**  
MARCO: Are you getting this too?  
CLERIC #3: The trees? Yeah.  
AMY: What's wrong with the trees?  
CLERIC #2: Here too, sir. They're ripping the Treeborgs apart.  
CLERIC #3: And here. They're taking out the lights.  
AMY: What is it? What's happening? Tell me. I can't see.  
**"Don't you ever listen?" Jack teased Amy. "They already told you."

"You should have seen her at our wedding reception," Rory added with a smile. "She wasn't listening at all to her father's speech."

"I was remembering." Amy muttered. "I'd like to see you remember the Doctor when everyone is talking."

"What?" Rose gasped, confused. "How did you forget him?" On 'him' Rose pointed at 11.

"Long story." Amy waved it off.

"I've got time." Rose reminded her, nodding along with Jack and 10.

"No, it really is a long story." 11 agreed with Amy. "About 2,000 years long."

"Oh."

**MARCO: It's the trees, ma'am. The trees are going out.  
The Angels take advantage of the flickering lights and begin to advance.  
INT. BYZANTIUM, FOREST OUTSIDE PRIMARY FLIGHT DECK  
the DOCTOR takes readings from the handheld as OCTAVIAN looks for a way in. RIVER stands guard.  
OCTAVIAN: It doesn't open it from here, but it's the Primary Flight Deck. This has got to be a service hatch or something.  
RIVER: Hurry up and open it, time's running out.  
DOCTOR: What? What did you say? Time's running out, is that what you said?  
RIVER: Yeah. I just meant...  
DOCTOR: I know what you meant. Hush! But what if it could?  
RIVER: What if what could?  
DOCTOR: Time. What if time could run out?**

"Time could have run out. For Amy. Remember the countdown." Rory told the Doctor sincerely, wrapping a protective arm around his wife's shoulders.

"But it didn't." Amy reminded Rory, kissing his cheek lightly and smiling over at River and the Doctor with respect. "They saved me."

"Now, Amy," The Doctor started. "It was more River than me."

"Modest." River muttered into his ear.

"You love it really." The Doctor flirted back with a smirk.

"Oh yes." River agreed.

"What are you doing?" Jack laughed at the Doctor and River.

"We were flirting." River winked at the Doctor, causing him to blush.

"It didn't look like flirting." Jack teased.

"Oi!" The Doctor gasped, pointing at Jack.

**OCTAVIAN: Got it!  
INT. BYZANTIUM, FOREST CLEARING  
CLERIC #4: Angels advancing, sir.  
CLERIC #2: Over here, again.  
MARCO: Weapons primed. Combat distance five feet. Wait for it!  
AMY: (stands) what is it? What's happening, just tell me!  
MARCO: Keep your position and, ma'am, keep your eyes shut! (Angels advance) Wait!  
A bright light appears and spreads. MARCO looks away towards the light.**

"What is that light?" Rose asked, staring at it through the TV screen with a curious look.

"The crack in time." Amy, Rory, River and 11 replied in perfect unison.

"And what does it do?" Jack questioned, confused.

"Erases people from time and space..." Amy put her arm, instinctively, around Rory... as if to keep him there.

"I'm guessing one of you had the personal experience..." 10 looked at 11, who signalled over to Rory with his hands. "Ah, yes, I see... carry on."**  
MARCO: The ship's not on fire. Is it?  
CLERIC #2: (turns to light) it can't be. The compressors would have taken care of it. (Turns back) Marco, the Angels have gone. Where'd they go?  
AMY: What, the Angels?  
CLERIC #3: (stands) this side's clear too, sir.  
AMY: The Angels have gone?**

"I know you can't see anything but, Amy, you can still listen, can't you?" Jack taunted the red-head.

"Haha, Jack," Amy said sarcastically.

"Are you too almost finished?" 10 looked between the arguing pair. "Because some of us want to watch this?"

"Ooh, Doctor," it was Amy's turn to tease him this time, "never knew you were domestic type."

11 and 10 both pointed a warning finger at her and muttered, "shut up, Pond."**  
MARCO: (reads handheld) there's still movement out there, but away from us now. It's like they're running.  
AMY: Running from what?  
MARCO: Phillip, Crispin, need to get a closer look at that. The two clerics head towards the light.  
AMY: What are you all looking at? What's there?  
PHILLIP and CRISPIN disappear behind some trees.  
INT. BYZANTIUM, FOREST OUTSIDE PRIMARY FLIGHT DECK  
DOCTOR: Cracks in time, time running out... No, couldn't be. How is a duck pond a duck pond if there aren't any ducks? And she didn't recognise the Daleks! OK, time can shift. Time can change. Time can be rewritten. Ah! Oh!**

"Are the ducks really that important?" Rose raised an eyebrow at 11, who shrugged.

"I really dunno." 11 replied.

"It must be since you keep mentioning it." Jack agreed with Rose.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't..." 11 trailed off.

"Did they fall though the quack in time?!" Jack joked, smirking at his pun.

"Not funny Jack," everyone else sighed.

"To you, maybe." Jack grinned. "I found it quite funny."

"Just ignore him," 10 advised the rest of the room. "I do."**  
INT. BYZANTIUM, FOREST CLEARING  
MARCO: It's like; I don't know...a curtain of energy, sort of shifting. Makes you feel weird, sick.  
AMY: And you think it scared the Angels?  
CLERIC #2: What could scare those things?  
AMY turns nervously.  
MARCO: What are you doing?  
AMY: Point me at the light.  
MARCO: You can't open your eyes.  
AMY: Not for more than a second, that's what the Doctor said. Still got a bit of countdown left.  
MARCO: Ma'am. You can't.  
AMY: I need to see it. Am I looking the right way? I have to be quick.**

"You are very persistent, Amy," 10 grinned over at her, "I'll give you that."

"Thank you, Doctor," Amy smiled, "it's been said."

Rory and 11 laughed at that; during their travels they had both found Amy very persistent indeed, not that she minded that they knew.

"Then again Rose can be too." 10 smiled softly at his blonde companion, who grinned in return.

"I don't get it..." Amy looked between 11 and 10, "how can you," Amy pointed at 10, "be so... nice looking and you," Amy pointed at 11, "be so... 'bowties are cool!'"

"Regeneration." 10 and 11 explained simply.

"I don't mind either face to be honest!" River cut in with a wink at 11.

"Me either!" Jack added.

"Jack," everybody groaned apart from him. "Stop it!"**  
MARCO: (points her the right way) Very quick!  
AMY: OK. (Opens eyes) It's the same shape! It's the crack in my wall.**

"So it was." 10 noticed with a nod. "Strange."

"Is anyone else concerned for the safety of Amy?" Rory asked.

"I am." River agreed.

"And me!" Rose added.

"I know she'll be fine." 11 smiled over at Amy. "She's Amelia Pond."

Amy coughed twice, "Amy."

"Amelia Pond is a great name!" 11 argued.

"Bit too fairytale." Amy shook her head.**  
MARCO: Close your eyes. Now!  
AMY: It's following me! How can it be following me?  
AMY falls to her knees and MARCO is there to support her, holding his hand over her eyes, forcing her to close them.  
MARCO: Are you OK?  
AMY: Yeah. It was the same shape!  
CLERIC #2: Marco, you want me to get a closer look at that?  
MARCO: Go for it. Don't get too close.  
AMY: Hang on, what about the other two? Why not just wait 'til they're back?  
MARCO: What other two?**

"Why don't they remember each other?" Rose looked at 11.

"They were erased from time." 11 replied.

"But Amy still remembered them." Rose stated.

"They weren't part of my personal time stream, therefore I could remember them." Amy answered.

"Wow, smart chick..." Jack complimented. "Rory, you're a very lucky man."

"I just remembered something the Doctor told me before." Amy shrugged. "No biggie."

"It is!" Rose chuckled. "I can't remember half the stuff he has rambled on about before."

"Nice, thanks!" 10 pouted.

"You're welcome," Rose smiled. **  
AMY: The ones you sent before.  
MARCO: I didn't send anyone before.  
AMY: You did. I heard you. Crispin and Phillip.  
MARCO: Crispin and who?**

"It's horrible." Amy declared. "I'd hate to be forgotten when I die."

"It's not really a choice though, is it?" Rory shrugged.

"I guess not." Amy agreed with her husband.

"Believe me, I know." Rory pecked his wife on the cheek.

"And that is not something I want to repeat." Amy laid her head on Rory's shoulder. "Ever again." **  
INT. BYZANTIUM, FOREST OUTSIDE PRIMARY FLIGHT DECK  
OCTAVIAN: Dr Song, get through, now. (Helps RIVER through hatch) Doctor? Doctor?  
DOCTOR: (doing calculations in the air) Time can be unwritten.**

"Sorry, what?" Rory questioned.

"Just ignore me." 11 told the nurse.

"I ramble a lot." 10 added.

"A little too much." 11 grinned.

"But it what makes us the Doctor." 10 finished.

"Okay..." Amy frowned, slightly confused.

"Never mind, Pond." 10 and 11 sighed, shaking their heads.

**INT. BYZANTIUM, FOREST CLEARING  
MARCO: Amy, there never was a Crispin or a Phillip on this mission, I promise you.  
AMY: No, I heard you. Before you sent Pedro, you sent Crispin and Phillip, and now you can't even remember them. Something happened. I don't know what, and you don't even remember!  
MARCO: Pedro?  
AMY: Yeah, before you sent Pedro.  
MARCO: Who's Pedro?**

"Not again..." Rose sighed.

"I know right." Amy leaned into Rory more, as if for comfort.

"How did you cope with that... in just one day?" Rose asked, her eyes wide.**  
**"I have no idea..." Amy shrugged.

"I think that's brave." Rory flattered his wife.

"We've done worse." Amy countered.

**INT. BYZANTIUM, FOREST OUTSIDE PRIMARY FLIGHT DECK  
DOCTOR: It's been happening and I haven't even noticed!  
OCTAVIAN: Doctor, we've have to move.  
DOCTOR: The CyberKing! A giant cyberman walks over all of Victorian London and no-one remembers.**

"We do now." Rory told 11.

"Really?" 11 glanced at the Ponds'.

"Yes, really!" Amy bobbed her head.

"Excellent!" The Doctor patted Amy's head.

"Stop that." Amy warned, so he did.

**OCTAVIAN: We have to move it! The Angels could be here any second. (Puts a hand on the DOCTOR'S shoulder)  
DOCTOR: (shrugs off OCTAVIAN'S hand) never mind the Angels. There's worse here than Angels!  
The lights go out and the DOCTOR turns to see and Angel has its arm around OCTAVIAN's neck.  
OCTAVIAN: I beg to differ, sir.  
DOCTOR: (uses screwdriver on Angel) let him go.  
OCTAVIAN: Well, it can't let me go, sir, not while you're looking at it.  
DOCTOR: I can't stop looking at it, it'll kill you.  
OCTAVIAN: It'll kill me anyway. There's no way out of this. You have to leave me!  
DOCTOR: Can't you wriggle out?  
OCTAVIAN: No. it's too tight. There's nothing you can do.  
INT. BYZANTIUM, FOREST CLEARING  
AMY: Something's happening! Pedro was here a second ago and now you can't even remember him!  
MARCO: There never was a Pedro. There's only ever been the two of us here!  
AMY: No, there were five of us. Why can't you remember?  
MARCO: Listen, listen. I need to get a closer look at that light, whatever it is. Don't worry, I won't get too close.  
AMY: No, you can't. You mustn't.  
MARCO: Here, spare communicator. (Presses the device into AMY'S hand) I'll stay in touch the whole time.  
AMY: You won't. If you go back there what happened to the others will happen to you!**

"See, you tried to save him." River smiled. "He just didn't listen."

"Soldiers are like that." Jack nodded.

"Stubborn?" Amy guessed.

"Very." Jack smirked. "But not me"

"You sure about that?" Amy laughed.

"Oi." Jack pretended to look offended.

"You're welcome, Harkness." Amy sniggered.**  
MARCO: There weren't any others!  
AMY: There won't be any YOU if you go back there.  
MARCO: Two minutes, I promise. (Leaves)  
AMY: Please, just listen to me!  
AMY is alone in the clearing.  
INT. BYZANTIUM, FOREST OUTSIDE PRIMARY FLIGHT DECK  
OCTAVIAN: Sir, there's nothing you can do.  
DOCTOR: You're dead if I leave you.  
OCTAVIAN: Yes, yes, I'm dead. And before you go...  
DOCTOR: I'm not going!  
OCTAVIAN: Listen to me. It's important! You can't trust her.  
DOCTOR: Trust who?  
OCTAVIAN: River Song. You think you know her, but you don't. You don't understand who or what she is.**

"Nice to know I could trust him," River shook her head.

"Cut him some slack, River," 11 shrugged, "he was dying."

"Still..." River looked at him, "how would you like it if someone told everyone your name..."

"That's not the same." 11 disagreed, angrily.

"Yes, it is." River snapped back. **  
DOCTOR: Then tell me.  
OCTAVIAN: I've told you more than I should. Now, please, you have to go. It's your duty to your friends.  
DOCTOR: Just tell me why she was in Stormcage?  
OCTAVIAN: She killed a man, a good man, a hero to many.  
DOCTOR: Who?  
OCTAVIAN: You don't want to know, sir. You really don't.  
DOCTOR: Who did she kill?  
OCTAVIAN: Sir, the Angels are coming. You have to leave me.  
DOCTOR: You'll die.  
OCTAVIAN: I will die in the knowledge that my courage did not desert me at the end. For that, I thank God and bless the path that takes you to safety.  
DOCTOR: I wish I'd known you better.  
OCTAVIAN: I think, sir, you know me at my best.  
DOCTOR: Ready?  
OCTAVIAN: (closes eyes) Content.**

"Yet another life lost," Amy looked down, unhappily.

"Life's unfair, Pond." 11 replied.

"Sometimes I wish it wasn't." Amy sighed.

"Don't we all." River looked at the girl sympathetically. **  
The DOCTOR runs for the hatch and closes it behind him.**

A/N- Guys, check out my profile for my facebook page... Hehe, aren't I annoying... I cut it off loads of scenes... MWHA!


End file.
